Éclat de Miroir
by AngelScythe
Summary: En mission, Sora découvre un miroir magique qui déclenche une suite d'évènement complétement inattendu. Comment pourra-t-il les régler ? Et qui sont ces aides inattendues ?
1. Prologue

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise =)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Encore endormi dans le vaisseau Gummi, Sora laissait les songes le porter. Là, pas de mission à accomplir, pas de tracas à régler. Pas de remords, pas de tristesses. Juste une infinité de chemins à la convenance de son cerveau.

À sa convenance ?

\- On arrive !

La voix de Donald, que de nombreux mois de travail lui permettaient de décrypter, lui parvint avec puissance.

Germant de ses rêves, Sora se frotta les yeux.

\- Ça y est ?

\- Oui ! La Forêt des Nains ! s'écria-t-il en souriant.

Sora se souvenait que le nom du Monde de Blanche-Neige était bien « la Forêt des Nains ». Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une conversation rapide après tout.

\- Je crois que c'est ici… Maître Yen Sid a parlé d'un grand château, dit Dingo.

\- C'est un grand château, affirma Sora. Espérons qu'elle est ici.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se hâta de filer vers la porte du vaisseau. Il sortit et chercha après un indice qui le mettrait sur la poste de la jeune femme. Ou mieux, qui le guiderait à la princesse elle-même.

\- Blanche-Neige ? appela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais attendit ses deux compagnons avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Le palais semblait abandonner depuis de nombreuses années, ce qui le dérangeait quelque peu.

Il sentit l'atmosphère du château de la bête.

En pire.

Parce qu'ici, il ne semblait y avoir que des fantômes…

… Non ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas.

Il repensa à la Ville d'Halloween. Bon ! Les fantômes n'existaient probablement pas dans _ce_ monde !

Ses pas le menèrent dans les combles sous le château puis jusqu'à une autre arche qui, finalement, lui ouvrir la voie dans une salle sombre où seul trônait un miroir si ce n'était aux rideaux foncés.

\- Sora… Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ici, dit Donald.

Le garçon approuva d'un hochement de tête. Pas dans un endroit aux tentures dévorées par les mites, non.

Mais il était irrémédiablement attiré par le miroir. Il s'avança et toucha la surface couverte de poussière.

Un souffle sembla venir de la glace elle-même. Il se pencha vers elle, le nez effleurant la crasse.

\- Je vois en toi…

Sora sursauta.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ?

\- Non, quoi ? demanda Dingo.

\- Le miroir… il a parlé !

\- Éloigne-toi ! On risquerait de se retrouver comme avec Tron !

Sora préféra s'éloigner malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Tron, il avait une mission et il comptait bien la réussir sans heurt et sans doubler son temps.

Pour une fois.

Il se détourna alors et suivit ses camarades à l'extérieur, l'esprit vif alors qu'ils devaient repasser par les combles.

Un visage apparut sur la surface glacée, verdit une seconde puis retrouva son teint de craie.

\- Un destin bien prenant… On ne peut échapper à son destin, jeune homme. Et le tien est une tapisserie multiple… Prends garde.

µµµ

Sora se tourna vers la porte, persuadé d'avoir à nouveau entendu des murmures. Mais comme si on lui parlait directement dans le cœur mais qu'on ne lui donnait pas la peine de le laisser entendre…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Grain de sable

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le grain de sable_**

Sora récupéra la lettre, que Blanche-Neige leur avait donnée, sur le tableau de bord et se leva. Il attendit que Donald et Dingo sortent de l'habitacle et les suivit ensuite, prenant garde de bien sauté pour atteindre la plateforme où trônait la tour. Si le vaisseau demeurait dans les airs, par manque de place, il avait fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant. Il s'imaginait une seconde quelle mort incroyablement minable il pourrait avoir s'il ratait un simple bond…

Il vit la porte de la tour s'ouvrir alors que Donald fermait le sas grâce à une manette à distance.

\- Sora !

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade sourit et fila rejoindre Kairi, l'attrapant au vol, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle rit et le serra dans ses bras. Mais ce sourire se teinta quelque peu. Elle lui prit la main, s'extirpa de ses bras et l'emmena vers l'unique bâtiment.

\- Maître Yen Sid tient à te voir. Il dit que c'est de la première importance.

\- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Questionna Sora, intrigué.

Il sentait la tension dans la voix de son amie mais était prêt à prendre le risque quel qu'il soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière…

\- Oui. Mais il a dit qu'il devait te le dire lui-même. Plus clair.

Sora acquiesça, de plus en plus interloqué. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle le mette déjà aux parfums mais ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle se fasse réprimander par le vieux sage. Il faisait déjà suffisamment peur comme ça !

Ils arrivèrent en haut des tours après un temps infini et les muscles des jambes lançant quelques peu. Qu'est-ce que monter des marches pouvait être pénible !

Le jeune porteur attendit que Donald et Dingo les aient rejoins, le bras de Kairi autour du sien, pour frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit sitôt il eut l'autorisation et offrit son plus beau sourire à Yen Sid qui était penché sur ses manuels. L'homme lui accorda un bref regard, lui fit signe de patienter quelques secondes.

C'est effectivement ce qui lui fut nécessaire pour relever le visage et poser ses yeux noirs et sévères sur lui.

\- Nous avons été voir Blanche-Neige. Elle vous a fait une lettre. Dit-il.

Il s'avança et posa la missive sur le bureau. L'homme le remercia mais ne la décacheta pas encore. Si le jeune porteur fut surpris, il n'eut pas le luxe d'insister ou de le forcer à lire.

\- Elle veut bien venir en cas de besoin. Spécifia-t-il par prudence.

\- Parfait. Je dois te parler de problèmes plus sérieux. Je viens d'avoir un pressentiment que j'ai vérifié.

L'homme se leva et fit les cent pas, les mains dans le dos, le regard revenant sans cesse vers Sora.

\- L'équilibre des Mondes s'est subitement brisé. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les mots piquèrent le cœur du garçon. C'était comme un impitoyable coup de poignard. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?!

\- C'est normal, non ? Demanda Donald. À cause de ce maudit Xehanort !

\- Non. Il n'aurait pu agir si rapidement et d'une façon aussi significative. Quelque chose a bouleversé la nature même des Mondes. Il faut découvrir de quoi il s'agit au plus tôt.

\- Très bien ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà un signe ? Un indice ? S'enquit le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- Non. Il faut toutefois trouver quel est le point de scission. C'est ce qui sera le plus compliqué.

Sora opina. Usuellement, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Fermer les serrures des Mondes ou les rouvrir. Prendre garde aux Sans-cœurs puis aux Similis. Il avait été un peu désarçonné lorsqu'il avait été dans le Monde des rêves, mais c'était encore différent ! Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il ignorait encore qu'une faille était tombée…

\- Y a-t-il eu des manifestations ? Questionna Kairi.

\- Tu as déjà posé cette question…

\- J'espère beaucoup que vous y répondiez cette fois-ci. Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle comptait surtout sur la présence de Sora. Il l'en informerait de toute façon. Lui là, Yen Sid consentirait sans doute à lui offrir les éléments clés. Il n'était pas stupide ! Il savait que s'il pouvait gagner du temps, il devait faire preuve de mansuétude.

\- Non. Je n'ai eu qu'une prémonition. Mais nous devrions bientôt voir les problèmes qui en découleront. Les forces semblent très sombres.

\- Je comprends ! Dit le garçon. Nous allons aller à Jardin Radieux ! Ils devraient en savoir beaucoup ! On vous transmettra directement les informations ! Sourit-il.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sora. Je te remercie de cette application dans ton travail. Il faut absolument que tu me fasses part de toute chose que tu trouves anormale. Même si ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Nous pourrons sauver les Mondes ! Sourit le garçon.

Kairi s'avança et s'inclina.

\- Maître Yen Sid, je sais que j'apprends encore mais laissez-moi accompagner Sora, je vous en supplie.

Le vieil homme la dévisagea en caressant sa barbe. Bien sûr, il ne semblait pas très emballé par celle idée comme le laissaient comprendre ses yeux noirs. Presqu'acide. Mais Kairi tenait bon, le regard sûr, les lèvres pincées.

L'homme soupira lentement.

\- Bien. Très bien. De toute façon, je pense que tu ferais tout pour le rejoindre si je refusais. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents puis se tourna vers son ami, sautillant gaiement, ses mains entre les siennes. Il répondit à son sourire et la serra contre lui.

\- Mais pressez-vous à présent !

\- On peut emmener Riku avec nous ? Questionna Sora.

\- Oh oui ! S'il vous plaît ! Insista Kairi.

Elle se revoyait déjà à l'époque où ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient tous si important. Qui pourrait croire que trois adolescents tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal était en réalité une clé du destin ? Qu'ils avaient entre leurs doigts de jeunes adultes plus que leur propre vie ?

\- Allez-y. Consentit le Mage. Mais dépêchez-vous !

\- Oui ! Crièrent-ils.

Ils se sourirent encore et partirent en courant, Donald et Dingo sur les talons. Les deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, profitant déjà des effluves d'un voyage à trois… À cinq !

µµµ

Le vaisseau Gummi se posait péniblement dans la cour devant la demeure de Merlin. Ce n'était pas facile avec ses maisons bien trop proches et Donald pestait contre les dernières modifications qui avaient été faites. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Sora de demander à Cid de rajouter ces trois canons ! En plus, ils étaient complétements inutiles !

Le canard continuait de grommeler alors que la nacelle s'abaissait, les libérant tous.

Sora se hâta de sauter sur les pierres de Jardin Radieux, de respirer les effluves fleuries. La ville avait encore pris en beauté. Tout semblait joyeux.

Il ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des Sans-cœurs ici ? Des Similis ? Il n'en voyait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Petit test. Il sortit sa Keyblade et laissa la lumière jeter des éclats sur les murs.

Rien.

Quel soulagement. Même s'il savait ce que le Maître avait funestement présagé. Quelle que soit la catastrophe, elle pouvait survenir tant dans deux secondes que dans deux ans. Après tout, il avait bien fallut des années entière à Xehanort pour provoquer son premier plan, non ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas espérer que cette fois-ci, ils auraient autant de temps. Parce qu'ils étaient déjà très préoccupé par le Chercheur des Ténèbres…

\- Sora ?

\- Oh, pardon Kairi ! J'étais dans la lune. Rit-il.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à sa meilleure amie qui lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers la porte de chez Merlin. Donald y frappait déjà, la patte remuant d'impatience sur le sol.

\- Tout ira bien, Sora. Nous sommes nous trois. Nous ne risquons rien. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous sauverons les uns, les autres. Jura-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Je te fais confiance pour ça ! Et je fais aussi confiance à Riku ! Dit-il en tournant la tête vers celui-ci.

L'argenté fut surpris mais sourit. Avoir confiance en lui ? Enfin… Il avait tiré Sora de nombreux mauvais pas mais il l'y avait aussi souvent précipité. Il n'était toujours pas persuadé qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Enchanteur qui sourit sous sa barbe.

\- Quelle agréable visite ! Entrez ! Entrez donc !

Il les invita dans la maison et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître des tasses qui apportèrent directement du thé à tout le monde. Kairi remercia alors que Donald manquait de se prendre son récipient dans la figure. Il hurla qu'on l'avait fait exprès tandis que le chien lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Questionna le vieillard.

Il fit apparaître de nouveaux sièges, jusqu'alors minuscules dans sa besace, pour que tous puissent s'asseoir.

\- Nous avons été directement envoyé par Maître Yen Sid. Expliqua Sora. On se demandait si vous aviez remarqué des choses inquiétantes ou qui avaient changés ?

\- N'importe quoi. Approuva Kairi.

\- Léon m'a parlé des derniers éléments de l'affaire. Vous comptez vraiment vous engager dans un combat pareil ?

Il sourit en voyant trois paires d'yeux déterminés comme réponse. Dingo était trop occupé à calmer Donald qui s'énervait contre le mobilier. Mais l'Enchanteur ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient aussi motivés que leurs jeunes amis.

\- Je vois… Vous êtes si jeunes. Mais vous avez une telle fougue ! Sourit-il. Ça me fait penser à…

Il rit.

\- Oubliez !

\- Excusez-moi… Je suis forcé d'insister, Merlin. Dit Riku. Avez-vous de quelconques informations ? Peut-on en trouver ?

\- Maître Yen Sid nous a demandé de faire attention à n'importe quel élément un tant soit peu différent. Même infime !

\- Eh bien… Rien. Depuis vos dernières actions, nous ne devons plus supporter les Sans-cœurs, ni les Similis, et nous vivons paisiblement. Nous essayons de reformer ce qui fut jadis le merveilleux Monde de Jardin Radieux…

\- Vous faites du merveilleux travail. Dit Kairi.

\- Tu le penses, ma petite ? Tu y vois ce qui fut jadis ton pays ?

Kairi regarda par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait que très peu de souvenir de ce Monde. Dix années passées sur les Îles du Destin avec des personnes aussi formidables que Riku et Sora lui étaient bien plus mémorables que six années auprès de sa grand-mère. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas facile de se remémorer des choses lorsqu'on avait été si jeune…

\- Je pense que oui ! Sourit-elle. De toute façon, si ça vous plaît et si ça plaît aux autres, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? Même si ce n'est pas pareil !

\- En voilà de belles paroles.

\- Merlin… Fit Sora.

\- Les autres comptent bien avoir votre visite aussi !

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas ! Sourit le garçon. Mais est-ce que vous avez des indices ?

\- Non. Mais vous savez, je ne suis qu'un vieux fou pour beaucoup ! Léon mijote peut-être quelque chose et se garde bien de me le dire !

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent de concert. Cette symbiose retrouvée leur faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Vous ne finissez pas votre thé ?

\- Non, merci. Nous devons absolument voir Léon ! Où est-il ?

\- Chez lui. Je vais vous y emmener. Donald, Dingo ! Cessez donc de crier sur cette tasse.

\- C'est Donald ! Protesta le chien.

\- Vendu ! Couaqua son ami de toujours.

L'Enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la maison avec la petite troupe autour de lui. Il eut un regard de dépit en voyant le vaisseau Gummi qui prenait toute la place dans l'allée. Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas que je le rétrécisse ?

\- Non, non, non ! S'écria le canard. Tic et Tac nous tueraient !

\- Bon, bon… Nous devrons faire le tour dans ce cas. Soupira-t-il.

Il retroussa ses manches puis partit.

Ils ne manquèrent pas d'entendre qu'il se plaignait que ce n'était plus de son âge. Commentaire qui tira un léger sourire au trio.

\- Venez ! Invita le vieillard. Vous ne comptez pas rejoindre Léon en baillant aux corneilles !

Les cinq aventuriers le suivirent donc.

µµµ

Jardin Radieux avait vraiment retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan et Sora était ravi de la découvrir. Ces jardins, ces fontaines… Tout était fait pour qu'on veuille rester ici toute sa vie. Et le garçon aurait presque pu y céder s'il n'y avait pas les Îles du Destin ! Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être loin de sa patrie. Même s'il n'avait pas souvenir de tout, l'éloignement avait été bien trop long.

Maintenant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver régulièrement son petit chez lui.

Merlin frappa à la porte de chez Léon. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison, somme toute relativement banale.

L'homme ouvrit peu après. Il haussa un sourcil mais se permit un très léger sourire en reconnaissant ses amis.

\- Je t'amène de la visite. Ils disent que c'est Yen Sid en personne qui les envoient.

\- Alors vous êtes encore une fois signe de mauvais vent ? Questionna le grand brun.

\- Pas forcément ! Protesta Sora.

\- Tu dis ça, mais on dirait que tu ne peux pas faire autrement qu'emmener des ennuis avec toi !

\- Je ne fais pas exprès ! Se défendit-il farouchement. Et puis, nous les réglons tous !

\- Au moins. S'amusa l'hôte.

D'un geste, il invita tout le monde à s'installer dans son salon relativement minimaliste. Qui y avait-il à part un divan, quelques livres dans une vieille bibliothèque et d'autres objets qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à identifier.

Il salua brièvement Merlin qui repartait, ayant d'autres choses à faire, comme retrouver sa tranquillité, et rejoignit la petite troupe dans son exiguë pièce à vivre.

Riku s'occupa du résumé qu'il fit très bref :

\- Les Mondes sont en danger, nous cherchons ce qui nous le prouverait.

\- Un angle d'attaque. Se permit d'ajouter Sora.

\- Je ne vois rien de tout cela pour l'instant. Tout se passe bien. Nous espérons que la paix demeurera pendant de longues années.

\- Elle perdurera. Certifia Kairi.

\- Nous nous battrons pour ça ! Approuva Sora. Tu peux nous faire confiance !

\- Et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous ! Affirma Léon.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Non. Je ne vois rien qui puisse vous indiquer quoi que ce soit sur l'état du Monde. Rien qui n'ait changé, même un peu.

\- Bien… Que devons-nous faire ? Questionna Riku.

\- Vous devriez trouver des indices ailleurs. Je sais que les problèmes ont tendances à surgir ici mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas cette fois-ci. Annonça Léon.

\- Yen Sid n'avait aucune autre information ? S'enquit le Maître de la Keyblade qui n'avait pas été mis au parfum.

\- Non. Nous devons vraiment nous débrouiller seul. Informa Sora.

Il n'aimait pas cela. On l'avait toujours un minimum assisté. Mais c'était peut-être le but, justement.

\- Léon !

Ce cri parvint malgré la porte fermée. Le manieur de Gunblade se figea et ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil vers les trois amis.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Youffie se figea sur le pas de la porte et croisa les bras, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les soucis sont là !


	3. Chapitre 2 : La menace

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : La menace_**

Donald maugréait en suivant ses amis. Comme si les ennuis étaient toujours là par leur faute ?! On se moquait d'eux et il n'appréciait pas ça du tout ! Mais Youffie conservait son air jovial malgré ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer.

Une attaque.

On suspectait des Sans-cœurs. Sora se sentait un peu coupable. Avaient-ils vraiment emmenés des Sans-cœurs avec eux finalement ? Mais non ! Ils n'avaient pas réagi à la Keyblade !

Étaient-ils apparut juste après ?

Quoi que ce soit la réponse, il courrait vers la Grande Place où l'attaque avait été remarquée au milieu d'une foule éparse. Ils couraient, fuyant les problèmes dans des cris stridents qui leur attaquaient les oreilles. Le jeune garçon avait bien du mal à se frayer un passage. Ce n'était pas aisé d'aller contre une foule aussi compacte et effrayée.

Pourtant, ils parvinrent sur le lieu de toute cette folie. Picsou était devant ses glaces à l'eau de mer, les bras étendus.

\- Mon oncle ! Ne reste pas ici !

\- Ils n'auront pas mon profit ! Protesta le gripsou.

\- Mon oncle !

\- Donald, on a pas le temps ! Appela Sora.

Le canard poussa un cri et courut à la suite de son ami.

Ils survinrent finalement. Kairi sortit sa Keyblade tandis que Dingo et Donald, déjà armés fonçaient vers l'ombre à l'instar de Youffie et Léon.

Riku, figé, eut une pensée fugace. C'était peut-être beaucoup pour une seule créature, non ?

\- Attendez ! Cria Sora.

Le bâton de Donald s'abattit et s'effondra sur la tête de la créature qui poussa un adorable cri avant de s'enfuir. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent puis il courut vers cette chose qui avait suscité tant de peur.

Un Sans-cœur. Forcément un Sans-cœur !

Mais pas à ses yeux.

Il avait déjà vu une chose pareille… Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette aparence si singulière. Il en avait fut si rgéulièrement. À chaque fois que ses rêves l'entraînaient, il les retrouvait avec plaisir.

Il s'accroupit et tendit les bras. La créature se précipita vers lui et sauta sur son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras, appuyant son visage contre son museau. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la couleur rose ou la couleur bleue de ses souvenirs mais c'était indéniablement ce genre d créature…

\- Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Hurla Donald.

Il donna un autre coup sur le monstre. Riku s'approcha pour lui prendre la patte et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien de dangereux ! C'est un Dream Eater !

\- Oooh ? Je me souviens que vous m'en avez parlé ! Dit Kairi.

Elle s'empressa de venir voir ça. Ils lui en avaient tellement parlé ! Mais elle ne trouvait pas la chose qu'on lui avait décrite. Cette bestiole entre le chien et le chat était des plus adorables mais où étaient les couleurs pastelles ? Ce noir qui le nappait surprenait la jeune fille qui comprenait la frayeur des citoyens. Elle avait cru voir, elle aussi, un Sans-cœur, après tout.

Certes, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup vu mais les quatre autres avaient été pris au piège.

\- Ce pauvre Miaou Waou… Souffla Sora.

\- Je crois que c'est ce genre de chose que nous devions dire à Maître Yen Sid. Annonça Riku. En voir ici n'a rien de normal…

\- Tu as raison. Consentit son ami. Sommes-nous dans un Monde Endormi ? Questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il se leva d'un bond, la créature toujours contre lui.

\- Je ne pense pas, Sora.

\- Vous avez raison. Retournez prévenir votre Maître. Dit Léon. Mais que faisons-nous s'il y en a d'autres qui surviennent ? Sont-ils tous gentils ?

Sora et Riku échangèrent un regard. Les Nightmares pouvaient éventuellement devenir mauvais s'ils étaient dans cette dimension. Ils pouvaient sans difficulté se rappeler de certains soucis causés par l'un ou l'autre… Et ces tailles ! Oui, ils devaient les prévenir de cette éventualité. Mais si seule les Keyblades pouvaient exterminez pour de bon un Sans-cœur ou un Simili, en était-il de même pour les Dream Eaters ? Ils n'avaient pu en faire l'expérience que dans leurs rêves après tout !

\- Eh bien… Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer qu'ils sont tous gentils. Dit finalement Sora. Mais beaucoup le sont !

\- Et que faisons-nous ? S'il y en a un, il y en aura d'autres. Décréta Youffie.

\- Je crois que l'un de nous doit rester ici. Releva Kairi.

Les deux amis serrèrent les dents. La jeune fille ne savait pas encore se battre ! Il n'était pas question de la laisser seule ici pour défendre la population. Mais il y avait une certaine peur de se séparer, encore.

Rien de bien n'était arrivé jusqu'à présent.

\- Merlin pourrait aller transmettre notre message à Maître Yen Sid ! Proposa Donald. Il pourrait nous le ramener s'il faut.

\- En effet… Ce serait plus prudent. Approuva Léon.

Il avait vu le désarroi des deux garçons à l'idée que leur amie reste seule ici ou… Ou quoi ?

\- Peut-être que les Dream Eaters ne sont qu'ici. Ajouta Sora. Et si nous les emmenions ailleurs, ils pourraient se dématérialiser… Ce n'est pas ce que nous voudrions.

Il serra le Miaou Waou contre lui. Surtout pas ! C'était bien trop agréable de les avoir ici avec lui. Même s'il avait cette couleur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Tant pis ! Il devait faire confiance à son cœur et non à ce que les apparences lui criaient.

\- Faisons ça, alors… Approuva Léon.

Sur ces mots, cet ordre, il partit vers la maison du vieil homme. Vraiment, dès que Sora arrivait dans sa vie, il n'avait plus une seule seconde de répit ! Mais bon… il adorait ça ! Que serait sa vie s'il devait l'avoir monotone ? S'il devait subir tout le temps les mêmes soucis communs ? S'il ne pouvait se perdre en combat. Au vu du grand sourire de Youffie, elle pensait comme lui.

Le garçon, lui, continuait de caresser le Miaou Waou en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Il accepta la main que lui tendait Kairi, tout sourire.

µµµ

Penchés sur la table de Merlin, tout le monde avait une nouvelle tasse de thé. Ils attendaient que l'Enchanteur revienne.

Déjà cinq longues minutes.

Sora se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Probablement parce que les regards revenaient régulièrement vers lui. Il s'obligeait à garder son sourire mais ce serait plus simple si on ne semblait pas le tuer des yeux ! Ou plutôt : tuer des yeux ce qu'il tenait tout contre lui. L'espèce de Dream Eater était recroquevillé, pelotonné. Il était très sage. Mais même Kairi ne se risquait pas à le caresser. Probablement parce que Riku, en dépit de la bonne foi de leur ami commun, le lui avait fortement déconseillé.

Un nuage de fumée.

Ouf !

Enfin le Maître arrivait.

Son regard balaya la salle avant qu'il ne découvre la créature noire. Il s'approcha de Sora et tendit les bras. Le garçon, bien que peu emballé, consentit à lui donner la petite bête qui grelottait. Il n'y voyait qu'un Dream Eater ! Un pauvre Spirit qui avait été arraché au chaud cocon des rêves !

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était tout noir. Si on l'y avait arraché…

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait le renvoyer vers le monde des rêves ? Questionna le garçon.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est. Dit le Maître en inspectant l'animal sous toutes ses coutures.

De temps en temps, un cri lent sortait des babines de cet étrange Dream Eater. Plainte qui attaquait impitoyablement les cœurs.

\- Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas naturel.

La main de l'homme s'approcha du ventre de la créature. Ses doigts entrèrent dans son pelage et s'enfoncèrent toujours plus loin.

Trop loin.

Un cri vif déchira le salon puis… la chose disparut en fumerolles noires. Il n'y avait plus rien là où c'était tenu, pendant quelques instants, le nouvel ami de Sora. Sora qui écarquillait les yeux, effrayé. Il revoyait chacun de ses compagnons et avait soudainement la naussée à l'idée que son Maître en avait éradiqué un de la sorte !

\- Maître Yen Sid ! S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Le Mage lui fit signe de ne plus bouger.

\- Il était rempli d'énergie et c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Riku. As-tu senti comme moi ?

Le nouveau Maître de Keyblade fut bien forcé d'acquiescer.

\- Il y avait des ténèbres. Mais pas des ténèbres habituels.

\- Il ressemblait à un Dream Eater normal ! Protesta le garçon. Il était paniqué.

\- Je comprends, Sora… Mais son intégrité a pu être corrompue lorsqu'il est arrivé dans notre Monde. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour eux. Peut-être aurait-il fini par devenir mauvais…

\- Mais peut-être que non !

\- Il y avait-il d'autres créatures comme lui ? Quetionna Yen Sid.

\- Non. C'était le seul. Répondit Youffie. Je vais partir en exploration.

Elle sortit son shuriken géant, fit un rapide garde-à-vous puis, après un clin d'œil, sortit en courant. Léon lança un regard compatissant à Sora qui semblait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Quel que soit la réponse de cette jeune femme, j'aimerais que vous alliez visiter d'autres Mondes. Peut-être qu'il y aura des créatures du genre en plus grand nombre.

Le jeune garçon serra les dents, discrètement, mais opina.

\- Sora. Tu as déjà affronté de nombreuses créatures par le passé : les Sans-cœurs, les Similis… Tu n'as jamais rechigné à leur ôter la vie.

\- Mais ils étaient agressifs ! Protesta-t-il. Ce Miaou Waou était terrifié.

\- Il n'était pas un Miaou Waou.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était terrifié…

\- Il te faut plus de force, Sora.

L'homme lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule mais le jeune porteur de Keyblade n'y réagit pas.

Pas cette fois.

Yen Sid échangea deux trois mois avec l'un ou l'autre puis se tourna vers Merlin pour qu'il le ramène chez lui. Il devait se plonger dans ses manuels au plus tôt. Peut-être comprendrait-il ce qu'étaient ces choses.

Devaient-ils redouter des créatures comme les Nescients qui avaient sévi de nombreuses années plus tôt ? Si oui, qui les avaient menés dans les Mondes, cette fois-ci ? Pouvaient-ils espérer qu'il n'y ait plus rien dès qu'ils auraient éradiqués le problème à sa source ? Tant de questions qui devaient absolument avoir des réponses !

Dans les plus brefs délais !

µµµ

\- Non ! Rien d'autres ! Annonça Youffie. Mais on reste sur le qui-vive.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et tourna la tête vers Sora qui s'était levé depuis quelques instants et qui vint lui sourire.

\- Merci pour ces informations ! S'ils revenaient, et qu'ils se montraient dangereux, ils devraient disparaître sous vos armes. Releva-t-il.

\- Je pense aussi. Affirma Léon. Nous préviendrons les autres. Ils nous aideront à protéger la ville, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Sourit Sora. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous !

\- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

\- Mais…

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, cachant la tristesse qu'il éprouvait toujours pour l'innocent Dream Eaters, ou peu importe son nom.

\- Nous reviendrons de toute façon !

\- Nous vous attendrons pendant ce temps. Certifia Léon. La ville ne tombera pas entre les mains de qui que ce soit.

\- Je n'en doutais pas ! Sourit Sora.

\- Faites bon voyage.

\- Merci. Répondirent le garçon, Dingo et Kairi d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent le vaisseau Gummi qui prenait toujours et désespérément toute la place.

Donald ouvrit le vaisseau et laissa tout le monde s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs sièges respectifs.

\- Où va-t-on ? Questionna Dingo.

Sora regardait par la vitre, essayant de chasser les idées qui lui revenaient inlassablement. Il se demandait si cet étrange Miaou Waou lui reviendrait dès qu'il fermerait les yeux pour sombrer dans les rêves. Il le souhaitait ardemment en tout cas.

Il sentit les regards sur lui. La compassion brillait dans leurs yeux. Il avait besoin de se remonter le moral pour ne pas tous les entraîner avec lui et, en plus, il connaissait un endroit qu'il voulait revoir. Un endroit qui leur plairait à tous. Il eut une petite pensée pour Kairi. Elle adorerait son idée !

\- Pourquoi pas la Cité du Crépuscule ? Sourit-il

\- Oh ouiiii ! S'écria son amie.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Pence, Hayner et Olette ! Sourit Dingo.

\- Allons-y ! Allons-y ! Intima Dingo.

\- On a choisi une destination alors. S'amusa Riku.

Leur gaieté le contaminait quelque peu.

µµµ

Une silhouette avançait sous la pluie. Sous son parapluie, Olette avançait gaiement en pensant au repas qu'elle allait prendre avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise, en voyant cette personne qui cheminait lentement, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait ne pas réaliser que des cordes lui tombaient dessus, faisant retomber les mèches claires sur son visage.

\- Eyh… On… On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Viens !

La jeune fille tendit son parapluie au-dessus de lui. Mais elle vit de la peur sur son visage. Il se recula vivement, courant enfin. Les yeux d'Olette s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Le garçon se laissa tomber contre un mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il se passa la main sur le visage alors que son corps déchargeait des fumerolles noires. Les ténèbres vibraient autour de lui.

\- Non…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Visite surprise

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Visite surprise_**

Sora contenait difficilement son impatience en voyant qu'ils arrivaient à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait tellement envie de revoir ses amis ! Il voyait que Kairi avait la même expression joviale que lui.

Ils se levèrent avant que l'appareil ne soit complétement à l'arrêt et ils se précipitèrent vers les vitres. Ils sautillaient, ravi, en regardant les rues qui leur étaient encore si familière.

\- On va d'abord faire notre mission, non ? Questionna gentiment Dingo.

\- Notre mission ? Fit Sora. Bien sûr ! Ça ne prendra probablement pas longtemps. Dit-il. On le saura s'il y a des… Des. Rit-il.

\- Yen Sid leur trouvera un nom s'ils n'en ont pas si on confirme leur existence. Supposa Kairi.

\- Ça nous permettra de les appeler. Dit Dingo.

\- Et de savoir s'ils doivent être détruit ou pas. Continua Riku.

Sora opina.

\- Tout n'est pas bon à être détruit. Approuva-t-il. Si ça se met, c'est nous qui les dérangeons.

Son ami acquiesça encore.

\- Sora ! N'oublie pas : le vaisseau Gummi va s'effondrer si tu boudes ! Pas de grimace ! S'écria Donald.

Le garçon éclata de rire, essuya ses joues et afficha son plus grand et beau sourire. Il se jeta sur le canard pour le chatouiller alors que le garde posait enfin le vaisseau. Donald répondait aux chatouillements, suivant le garçon dans les rires. Tous sourirent, gagner par cette bonne humeur.

Ils sortirent de la navette. Sora s'apprêta à faire apparaître sa Keyblade alors qu'il restait sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient loin de la ville. Cet endroit n'était pas familier au jeune garçon. Ici, sur le haut d'une colline verdoyante, il pouvait voir une belle plage. Il sourit en s'appuyant sur la barrière.

\- Alors c'était ça qu'il voyait… Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu parles de Roxas ? Demanda Riku.

\- Oh… Oui. Tu te souviens très bien de lui, toi. C'est un peu confus dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas toujours sûr de bien comprendre. Mais il devait être heureux avec une vue pareille. Pas vrai ?

\- Oui… Des amis et une belle vue, ça devait l'aider à voir la vie du bon côté. Sourit l'argenté.

Sora sourit, observant les éclats orange dans l'eau.

\- Alors c'est génial ! Je suis content pour lui. Et je suis rassuré aussi.

Il posa sa main contre son cœur. C'était étrange… Il était content de penser à Roxas mais il ressentait un vide en lui.

\- Allez… Viens ! Nous pourrons aller voir tes amis plus vite si nous réglons cela.

\- Mes amis ? Nos amis ! Je suis sûr que tu les adoreras !

L'argenté n'en était pas si persuadé. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Pence, Hayner et Olette. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de personne. C'était même pire que ça, à vrai dire. Mais il comprenait que Kairi et Sora puissent autant les apprécier, eux. Il ne ferait rien pour gâcher leur joie.

Alors il afficha un large sourire. Il n'en pensait rien mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à ses amis.

Il suivit alors la petite troupe qui partait vers les terrasses. C'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait parce qu'ils ne connaissaient vraiment pas cet endroit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça survenait. Ils avaient souvent dû faire ce qu'ils pouvaient de leur propre moyen parce qu'ils ne connaissaient personnes et encore moins le lieu. Mais c'était toujours assez désarçonnant lorsqu'on ne connaissait qu'une part du monde ou quand il s'agissait d'un endroit qui faisait habituellement chauffer son cœur.

Le problème était là.

Sora était heureux d'être ici car il se rappelait l'autre trio qui lui faisait penser à ses amis d'enfance mais il n'avait plus cette sensation enchanteresse qui transportait son cœur et son cerveau loin au-dessus du sol, dans les nuages.

Pourquoi était-il moins heureux ? À cause de cet étrange Miaou Waou ? Il commençait à se demander si ça n'affectait pas un peu trop ses pensées en fin de compte.

µµµ

Leurs pas les menèrent dans une petite ville joyeuse où se baladaient des hommes et de femmes qui se saluaient, qui leur apportait un peu d'attention de temps à autre. C'était l'occasion pour Kairi de demander leur chemin. Autant se rapprocher autant qu'ils le pouvaient de leurs amis.

Mais ce n'était pas aisé.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait que décrire l'endroit dont elle avait oublié le nom. Donner des indications.

\- On y joue au Struggle ! S'écria tout à coup Donald.

\- Ah… Vous parlez du Centre-Ville. Vous pouvez vous y rendre en prenant le train. Répondit un homme.

\- Et c'est par où ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Là-bas !

Il désigna un bâtiment au-dessus de nombreuses marches. Sora lança un regard à Riku qui força un sourire. Il aurait pu s'en souvenir, c'était sûr. Mais ce monde était tellement insignifiant à ses yeux. Quant à demander à Sora de se souvenir de ce que Roxas savait, ça lui semblait aberrant. Pas des détails aussi insignifiants…

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Sourit Kairi.

Elle s'inclina et partit vers les marches, suivit de ses compagnons.

\- Kairi, Sora. Dit Riku. … Donald, Dingo.

\- Oui ? Firent-ils.

\- On fait la course ?

\- Oui ! Je vais vous ratatiner ! S'écria Sora.

\- Vous croyez ça ! Rit Kairi.

\- Tu es toujours l'arbitre, tu ne vas pas faire long feu. Répliqua le brun.

\- Nous aussi on court vite ! Rappela Dingo. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

\- Aucune ! Approuva Donald.

La jeune fille leva la main.

\- À vos marques ! Prêt ? Partez ! Hurla-t-elle.

Des regards se tournèrent vers eux mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas une seule seconde, préférant courir et se batailler pour gravir ces marches. Oublier les problèmes, ceux qui surviendraient. Juste s'amuser et prendre la vie comme elle leur venait.

Pour une dernière bouffée de joie, peut-être.

Et encore… Tant qu'ils avaient ça, ils ne risquaient pas de finir foncièrement malheureux.

µµµ

Lorsque le train s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent, les amis, encore hilare, sortirent. Là, ils reconnaissaient le Monde et retrouvaient alors leurs repères. Ils descendirent dans le centre-ville, toujours sur le qui-vive malgré ce que les impressions donnaient. Leurs pas les entraînèrent naturellement vers la place du Tramway où le moyen de transport en question se déplaçait paresseusement.

Ils trouvèrent encore des passants, des animaux et surtout cette ambiance si agréable.

Sora avait hâte que cette mission cesse qu'ils puissent se partager des glaces à l'eau de mer, qu'ils puissent rire. En attendant, ils demandaient à l'un ou l'autre s'ils avaient vu d'étranges créatures. Quelquefois avec des dessins faits à la hâte par Sora. Rien de bien esthétique, mais bon !

C'était avec espoir et joie qu'ils apprenaient que les autochtones n'avaient rien vu.

\- Partons alors vers la planque ! Proposa Sora. Ils doivent être là-bas, non ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Kairi. J'ai tellement hâte !

Elle sautilla et partit en courant vers la Place pour ensuite rejoindre la planque de leurs amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là, un nouveau tournoi de Struggle était en préparation. Un organisateur lançait des cris tandis que des citoyens l'assistaient. Un homme se tenait non-loin, la tenue mauve et un manteau tenant juste sur ses épaules. Riku grimaça en le voyant mais son regard fut attiré par un éclat noir.

\- Sora…

\- Hm ? Questionna-t-il.

L'argenté lui désigna la créature d'un mouvement de menton. Le regard du garçon fut capté par cette forme. Les longues oreilles tombantes mais le corps noir. Un Lapinouïe ! Le jeune porteur de Keyblade opina vivement. Il se déplaça et rejoignit la zone entre les deux maisons. Il s'accroupit et attrapa l'étrange Dream Eater qu'il serra contre son corps.

Un léger cri sortit des lèvres de la forme.

\- Bonjour… Tu n'as définitivement pas l'air méchant.

La bête se blottit contre lui. Sora le cacha sous son gilet et s'empressa de revenir auprès de ses amis. Kairi se pencha sur lui pour regarder sa trouvaille.

\- Il n'y a pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup. Remarqua Sora.

\- Que doit-on faire alors ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Il faudra définitivement en parler à Yen Sid, mais spécifier qu'ils sont gentils ! C'est peut-être juste ce qu'il a senti. L'équilibre des Mondes doit se reformer mais autour de ça… Rien ne dit que ces Dream Eaters particuliers sont mauvais. C'est juste Maître Yen Sid qui s'inquiète. Mais on peut le comprendre.

Le chien opina.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très gentil. Dit-il en caressant la tête.

\- Néanmoins, je n'oublie pas que les Nightmares, eux, sont dangereux.

\- Oui. Soupira Sora.

Et il savait que la couleur sombre de ces créatures n'aidait pas à les rendre plus appréciables. Il sera encore l'étrange créature contre son cœur. Comme à Jardin Radieux, il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne voyaient rien. Et cette constatation leur revint jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la planque de leurs amis. Rien ne semblait attirer ces créatures calmes, ni celle-ci même, ni les Keyblades. Par la foule, et encore moins l'isolement.

Leurs pas les menèrent naturellement vers le refuge où Kairi s'occupa de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Pencer ? Hayner ? Olette ?

Une tête ronde apparut. Pence sourit et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il les prit dans ses bras, même Riku qui se tendit, désemparé et, surtout, révulsé. Il fut content de pouvoir se dégager de l'étreinte et fuir de l'autre côté de la planque alors que ses amis se perdaient en histoire, rire et nouvelles qui se chevauchaient sans cesses.

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonne. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers Sora qui, les yeux écarquillés, fixait sa main en sang. L'étrange Dream Eater n'était plus contre lui et avait d'ailleurs complétement disparu.

\- Sora !

L'argenté se précipita sur lui et regarda ses doigts.

\- Il m'a mordu…

\- Mordu ? Répéta le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Il est bizarre ton lapin. Releva Pence alors que Kairi faisait un sort de soin.

\- Merci. Je vais le chercher !

Mais alors que le garçon allait s'enfuir, la main de Donald l'empêcha de le suivre.

\- Tu vois bien qu'ils sont dangereux, Sora.

\- Ils ont peut-être fait quelque chose. Continua Riku.

\- Kairi m'a soigné quoi qu'il en soit ! Répliqua le garçon. De toute façon… S'il y en a d'autres, autant suivre celui-ci.

Est-ce qu'on croyait à ces mots ? Sentait-on son inquiétude par-dessus tout ? Riku, qui avait connu les Dream Eaters devait bien le ressentir, lui aussi. Non ?

Il vit de l'accord dans son regard et tira sur sa main pour se dégager. Il partit en courant, bientôt suivit par les autres. Même Pence. Mais aucune ombre à l'extérieur. Sora serra les dents et choisit un chemin au hasard. Tant pis !

Il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine, Kairi et Pence un peu à la traîne.

Mais rien.

Pas d'ombre en vue.

\- Mince !

Le regard du garçon fut toutefois attiré par un corps recroquevillé contre un mur. Une chevelure détrempée presque châtain qui retombait sur son visage.

\- Oh… C'est rare ça. Fit Pence, haletant.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Donald.

\- Les sans domiciles fixes…

\- Le pauvre. Souffla Kairi.

\- Il ne doit pas être là depuis longtemps ! Jura l'autochtone. Il pleuvait il y a quelques heures seulement.

Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent. Cette personne qui se serrait, les bras autour des genoux. Il le connaissait !

\- Roxas ! Cria-t-il.

Il courut vers lui, tendant les bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Pour une fois !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Main secourable

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Main secourable_**

Le blond vénitien se tendit en sentant des bras autour de son corps. Il redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Des yeux bleu foncé dénués de vie. Mais cette vie en question semblait revenir petit à petit. Il battit des paupières et sourit en voyant le garçon qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il lui prit doucement les mains.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas « Roxas ».

\- Tu n'es pas Roxas ? Répéta Sora, éberlué.

Il avait pourtant juré que c'était lui. Cette chevelure blond vénitien qui tirait vers le châtain avec l'humidité. Ces yeux bleu foncé. Non… Il savait que c'était Roxas ! C'était bien lui qu'il avait vu dans son rêve… Non ?

\- Non. Je…

Riku attrapa Sora et l'éloigna rudement de ce garçon. Non pas qu'il le craignait mais… des fumerolles de ténèbres sortaient de son corps. Elles avaient faillis lécher le visage du jeune porteur de Keyblade qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu effrayé de ces ténèbres mais conservait son sourire.

Il sentait quelque chose de particulier face à cet inconnu. Pas parce qu'il lui rappelait Roxas. Plutôt parce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir retrouvé un très vieil ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Ses mains lui avaient semblés si chaudes lorsqu'elles s'étaient tenues.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé pour ça… Ça fait ça depuis… depuis un moment.

Il regarda ses paumes.

Aucunes ténèbres n'étaient là, aucunes ne stagnaient contre sa peau. Pourtant, il sentait la noirceur l'envelopper. Il voyait au regard de Riku que, en effet, ça restait en lui. Même lorsqu'il n'y paraissait pas.

\- Comment tu t'appelles alors ? Questionna Kairi, souriante.

\- Ventus ! Cria Donald.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua alors le chien et le canard. Ses dents apparurent. Il tendit les bras mais se ravisa dès que les ténèbres s'étendirent.

\- Ventus ? Répéta Sora.

\- Bonjour, mes amis ! J'aimerais tant vous étreindre !

\- On comprends. Dit Dingo, peu emballé à l'idée d'être couvert de ténèbres.

Il semblait quelque peu perturbé mais le blond vénitien connaissait ce sentiment. Lui-même l'était depuis que ces émanations jaillissaient de lui.

\- Tu es Ventus alors ! Je ne pensais pas que tu ressemblais… à lui…

\- Lui ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Roxas. C'est… Une part très importante de moi. Expliqua Sora en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Ventus sourit en entendant ces mots. Le brun remarqua qu'il manqua de lui prendre les mains et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hors de question de le toucher, surtout après la morsure de l'étrange Dream Eater qui lui lançait toujours, mais le geste lui faisait plaisir.

\- N'est-ce pas ce garçon que l'on doit ramener à Yen Sid ? Demanda Kairi à voix basse.

\- Si ! Répondit Donald. Mais tu crois qu'on pourrait l'emmener. Il décharge tellement de ténèbres…

Dingo lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Mais à voir l'expression du jeune garçon, il avait bien entendu. Le rose aux joues, il forçait toutefois un sourire avec timidité.

\- Je serai ravi de voir Maître Yen Sid. Si je ne dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Tu ne déranges pas ! Ces ténèbres ne jaillissent pas continuellement. Remarqua Sora. Tu pourrais vraiment venir !

\- Oh ! Fit Kairi. Est-ce que tu aurais vu d'étranges créatures noires ?

\- Noires ? Répéta lentement Ventus.

Il força un sourire mais ses yeux s'étaient emplit de tristesse.

\- J'en avais vu beaucoup mais ça devrait être réglé maintenant.

Kairi sortit les dessins fait par Sora et les tendit au garçon. Elle fut prudente lorsqu'il saisit les papiers, voulant éviter d'être frappée par toutes ces ondes.

\- Oh… Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai combattu.

Il les feuiletta rapidement.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir deux bien noir. Les autres étaient dans un monde de rêves que nous avons visité avec mon ami Riku, ici présent. Nous supposons que les autres pourraient devenir comme ceux que nous avons justement vu. Mais nous n'en savons rien. Ça ressemble à de nouvelles créatures. Pas de Sans-cœurs ni de Similis dans les parages…

\- Des Sans-cœurs…

\- À l'époque de Ventus, se souvint Dingo, il y avait des…

\- Nescients ! Dit le garçon.

\- Et ça ne peut pas être ça ? S'assura Riku.

\- Non. Mais si vous êtes avec Maître Yen Sid, vous pouvez le voir et il saura vous aider. iL est très intelligent !

Il fit une petite moue en songeant qu'il avait voulu le renvoyer auprès de son Maître et que ça avait causé tellement de tort. Maître Eraqus n'était plus et probablement par sa faute.

Il remonta ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur son visage rond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait accompagner ces inconnus, et ces deux amis, ne fut-ce que pour présenter ses excuses.

\- Est-ce que je suis toujours invité ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Sourit Sora.

\- Bien sûr ! S'écria Dingo.

\- Mais tu ne toucheras à rien… À part le sol !

Ventus sourit.

\- Merci de vous accueillir parmi vous !

Il fit un mouvement pour les enlacer mais se rappela à temps qu'il valait mieux éviter cela. Il sourit timidement.

µµµ

Dans le train, Riku gardait un œil sur Ventus qui s'était tenu à l'écart par prudence. Quelles ténèbres puissantes. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait en contenir autant. C'était bien plus épouvantable que Xehanort lui-même. Mais ce garçon n'avait aucune noirceur. Il paraissait doux. Doux comme un agneau. Il avait de lui-même évité de s'approcher d'eux.

Était-ce un plan ? Et pourquoi ressemblait-il à Roxas ? Sora lui avait posé la question à voix basse.

Aucune idée.

C'était bien ça le problème.

Était-ce Roxas dont la mémoire lui avait été radiée encore une fois ? Non. Donald et Dingo le connaissaient alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien du Simili.

Le train s'arrêta et le petit groupe sortit, chacun son tour.

\- On est presqu'au vaisseau ! Annonça Kairi.

\- D'accord. Sourit Ventus.

Il suivit encore le petit groupe, remarquant bien, de temps en temps, le regard de Riku sur lui. Il y répondait à chaque fois par un sourire. Mais ça commençait à le déranger un petit peu.

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant cinq minutes, descendant les escaliers en discutant, lorsqu'il y eut des cris.

\- Oh !

Riku se tourna vers la source des hurlements. Il sentait une étrange énergie assez dure à décrypter lorsque les ténèbres qui entouraient Ventus étaient si prenantes !

Ce qui était là-bas était emplit de ténèbres mais d'étranges ténèbres. Ce n'était pas ceux des Sans-cœurs, ni ceux des Similis. Il fit jaillir sa Keyblade, juste qui fut imité par Sora et Kairi. Peu après, la même arme apparut dans la main de Ventus.

\- Toi aussi ? Génial ! Sourit Sora.

Riku ne dissimula pas son air désemparé. Il avait du mal a comprendre comment il pouvait porter une Keyblade avec une telle noirceur. Mais il se força à sourire. Il devait cesser de lui donner une telle impression. Surtout que Maître Yen Sid lui-même tenait à voir le jeune homme, que Dingo et Donald croyaient en lui et que le sourire même de Sora semblait plus vif en sa présence.

\- Allons-y ! S'écria Sora.

Il fonça vers la zone des cris, manquant une ou deux fois de se faire bousculer par un passant effrayé. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de tous ces hurlements, il put voir des Miaou Waou par dizaines. Tous noirs. Les yeux jaunes. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Voilà de quoi nous te parlions, Ventus. Sourit Kairi.

\- Je confirme que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- Eh bien, nous voilà fixé ! Dit Sora.

\- Maintenant… Je crois que nous devons les attaquer. Informa Riku.

En effet, les créatures avaient l'air menaçant et ils couraient vers eux. Riku eut juste le temps de donner un coup qui envoya une de ses choses dans les airs. Sora jeta sa Keyblade, achevant la bête qui devint des éclats sombres.

\- Bon ! Ça fonctionne ! Sourit le brun.

Sur cette simple constatation, les attaques fusèrent. Kairi restait la combattante qu'elle était… Aussi, elle réussit bien à tuer une créature mais dut son salut à ses compagnons a de nombreuses reprises. Elle jetait des fois sa Keyblade comme Sora ou Ventus mais la voyait s'effondrer sur le sol sans avoir atteint le moindre ennemi.

Elle serra les dents.

Elle fonça vers sa Keyblade, la récupéra et jeta un glacier qui frappa une créature, l'assommant. Elle cogna et sautilla, heureuse d'avoir réussi une bonne attaque. Elle se tourna et vit une créature lui bondir dessus. Mais, alors qu'elle aurait dû lui dévorer le visage, une arme cogna la bête.

\- Merci !

Elle courut vers Ventus et lui sourit. Elle jeta un regard environnant et remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus un seul. Elle soupira et jeta un œil à son arme. Au moins, elle s'était un peu battue.

\- Merci. Dit Riku à l'adresse du blond vénitien.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire.

\- Ce sont des créatures dangereuses, finalement. Remarqua Sora.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, maintenant indemne, et ne put s'empêcher une grimace. Comment ce qui pouvait paraître un Spirit pouvait subitement devenir un Nightmare ?

Non.

Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?

Ils devaient maintenant retourner auprès de Yen Sid et espérer qu'il puisse le savoir. Maintenant, Sora commençait à penser que le vieil homme avait vu juste. Ils étaient très certainement le danger qui menaçait les Mondes. Ils avaient seulement eu besoin de s'accommoder un instant de tout cela. Qu'ils viennent des rêves ou d'ailleurs.

Ils ignoraient encore ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Nous sommes presque au vaisseau Gummi. Dit Sora.

Il s'approcha de leur nouvel ami et il lui prit la main. Mais, à cet instant précis, une fumerolle ténébreuse l'assaillit. Kairi le tira en arrière.

\- Pardon. J'avais oublié.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Dit Ventus, les joues roses.

\- Allons-y, maintenant. Dit Donald.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent vers le vaisseau.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Spasména

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Spasména_**

Sora se tourna vers Ventus qu'il sentait particulièrement tendu depuis un moment. Tension qui se voyait entre autre par les fumerolles qui surgissait de temps en temps. Véritable danger ambulant. Le jeune garçon essayait de les contenir mais il ne savait rien faire d'autre que de s'excuser. Si le brun, Dingo et Kairi lui offraient des légers sourires en dépit des douleurs, Donald ne cessait de s'énerver. Quant à Riku, il restait de marbre, sur le qui-vive.

Le plus dur était de surveiller le tableau de bord qui ne devait absolument pas cesser de fonctionner. Heureusement, grâce à des barrières magiques, ils réussissaient à minimiser les effets.

Ce fut toutefois une véritable délivrance d'enfin arriver à la Tour Mystérieuse. Ils arrêtèrent le vaisseau dans les airs, comme d'habitude, et ouvrirent la nacelle. Donald sortit en premier et fila à la tour pour prévenir le Maître. Dingo sortit ensuite et attendit que Riku et Sora sortent. Ce dernier se tourna vers la navette pour rattraper Kairi au cas où. Mais elle se réceptionna sans problème. Elle se recula pour laisser la place à Ventus.

Le garçon atterrit à leur côté et sourit. Ils partirent vers la tour et grimpèrent tous les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, pourtant grande, ils se retrouvèrent face à une réalité un brin désagréable : ils commençaient à être beaucoup !

C'était à peine s'ils ne devaient pas rester sans bouger pour éviter de se bousculer. Aussi, Riku préféra rapprocher Sora et Kairi de lui, juste au cas où.

\- Alors… C'est vrai… Ventus…

Maître Yen Sid s'approcha du garçon et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, ça déclencha ses fumerolles qui frappèrent ses doigts et ses bras.

\- Maître Yen Sid ! S'écria Donald en repoussant le garçon.

Il tomba violemment au sol et ne put retenir un couinement. Les émanations ténébreuses furent plus puissantes encore. Elles attaquèrent immédiatement le Mage qui les repoussa d'une protection brusque. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Il s'avança vers le blond vénitien qui fixait le sol, honteux.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu possèdes un cœur de Lumière pure…

\- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit à plusieurs reprises… Affirma Ventus.

\- Peut-être que c'est à cause du dysfonctionnement dans les Mondes ? Proposa Sora. On a trouvé plus de ses créatures à la Cité du Crépuscule ! C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on a trouvé Ventus.

\- C'est là que tu étais tout ce temps ? Demanda Yen Sid.

Il s'assit dans son siège et soigna ses mains d'un Soin puissant qui eut effet sur eux tous. Kairi murmura un merci alors que Sora gardait un œil inquiet sur Ventus, toujours assis au sol.

\- Je n'y suis pas depuis longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

\- Nous nous sommes vus il y a onze ans. T'en souviens-tu ?

Ventus bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha à une distance acceptable.

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid ! Je suis parti pour aider mes amis ! Et… Oui. Dit-il.

\- Le temps ne semble pas avoir eu d'effet sur toi.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous avez dit… onze ans ?

\- Onze années entières…

\- Non. Terra ? Aqua ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelles d'eux. Enfin… Nous n'avons aucune nouvelles d'Aqua. Le corps de Terra est le réceptacle de Xehanort.

\- Maître Xehanort…

Le blond vénitien retomba à genoux, surpris de toutes ses révélations. Kairi s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers son épaule sans le toucher.

\- Ça… Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle avec compassion.

\- Non…

Ventus secoua la tête et força un sourire.

\- Je veux dire : si !

Il rit d'un rire particulièrement doux, portant sa main à son cœur.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Tu pourrais nous être d'une grande aide contre les forces du Mal Ventus, mais il faudra régler plusieurs points. S'assurer que tu sais toujours te battre…

\- Je savais me battre lorsque j'ai perdu conscience. J'ai l'impression que c'était trois jours auparavant. Mon corps me porte comme avant… Je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à utiliser ma Keyblade.

\- Mais de très puissantes ténèbres l'entourent. Intervint Riku.

\- Oui. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de si fort. Consentit Yen Sid.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas, les dents serrées. Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu aussi concentré ! Il paraissait particulièrement troublé.

\- Quant à ses créatures. Dit Donald. Elles sont devenues très agressives et nous avons dû les affronter. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui. Nous en avions trouvé une autre à la Cité du Crépuscule, elle semblait très douce mais, soudainement, elle a mordu Sora. Souligna Kairi.

\- Mais c'est bien, au final. On n'aurait pas trouvé Ventus sans cela.

\- Oh… Tu peux m'appeler Ven' ! Sourit le garçon.

\- On ne s'est pas présenté ! Réalisa alors Sora. Voici mes amis Riku et Kairi et mes autres amis Donald et Dingo ! Moi c'est Sora.

\- Sora !

Le brun lui tendit la main mais rit nerveusement en l'enfonçant dans sa poche l'air de rien.

Ventus sourit, l'air navré.

Yen Sid toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce qui lui fut accordé, bien sûr.

\- Ses créatures me sont toujours étrangères. Elles semblent constituées de tout et de rien. Elles semblent vides mais pleines. Leur comportement peut se montrer bipolaire, comme elles vous l'ont prouvé…

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? S'enquit Kairi avec respect.

Sora approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Vous avez juste éventré l'un d'eux, c'est vrai. Releva Riku.

\- Il y en avait deux sur l'esplanade lorsque je suis revenu chez moi. Je me suis donc permis de les analyser.

\- À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Questionna Sora.

\- Les deux ressemblaient a des fantômes équipés de couvert.

\- Des mangetouts… Souffla le brun.

\- Ils étaient complétements noirs, eux aussi. Continua le Maître.

\- Est-ce que ce sont bien des Dream Eaters ? Interrogea le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- Je l'ignore. Répondit le Mage.

Sora serra les lèvres. Comment savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux ? C'était déjà la question qui lui avait fait défaut dans le monde des rêves… Alors ici, maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- Ils ne semblent lier à rien. Ils sont là. Leur énergie est étrange… Ils ont des ténèbres mais… Ils sont aussi équipés de lumière. J'ai l'impression qu'elles fluctuent continuellement… Par contre, ce qui me gêne…

L'homme s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa son menton sur ses mains.

\- C'est que, après une rapide investigation, j'ai découvert que les Sans-cœurs et les Similis avaient disparus d'absolument tous les Mondes. Lorsque je me suis adressé à mes aides… Ils ont mentionnés la présence de créatures étranges. Beaucoup, comme vous, n'y voyaient là que des petits animaux très affectueux… Le problème étant que… Vous comme moi avons pu voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une eau qui dort.

\- Quelque chose a fait réagir celui que nous avons trouvé. Dit Riku. Mais nous ignorons quoi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les a fait réagir non plus. En tout cas, ils fragilisent les Mondes. Et nous devons absolument les arrêter ! Décréta le Mage.

\- Maintenant… Que devons-nous faire ? La première fois, fermer les Mondes a suffi… Les ouvrir a été la seule solution la seconde fois et aujourd'hui ? Questionna Sora. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Séparez-vous. Restaurez l'équilibre des Mondes en détruisant tout ce qui compte le détruire. Anéantissez ces créatures !

\- Comment s'appellent-elles ? Questionna Kairi.

\- Je les ai appelés… Spasména.

\- Spasména. Répétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Kairi et Sora se sourirent.

\- Comment allez-vous nous répartir ? Interrogea Riku.

\- Sora, Donald et Dingo vous partirez ensemble avec le vaisseau Gummi.

\- Oui ! S'écrièrent les deux animaux.

Ils firent un garde-à-vous parfait alors que Sora leur lançait un regard surpris. Il avait pourtant déjà vu ça. Il remarqua un sourire sur les lèvres de Ventus et se sentit gagner par cette joie. Il fit alors un garde-à-vous à son tour. Mais il décida d'attendre pour savoir ce que feraient ses amis avant de partir.

\- Riku, tu emmèneras Kairi avec toi. Tu l'entraîneras autant que possible mais n'oubliez pas votre mission principale. Merlin devrait bientôt arriver avec un second vaisseau Gummi prêté par Cid… J'avais déjà pensé à vous séparer. Maintenant, Ventus… Tu es dangereux pour tout le monde…

\- Je peux voyager dans les entrecheminss ! Si vous me le permettez… Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Monde, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de sortir mais je souhaite vous aider…

\- Bien ! Je te permets d'aider à ton tour. Je souhaite seulement que toi… que vous tous reveniez régulièrement me tenir au courant. N'oubliez pas que nous ne connaissons rien de toutes ces créatures.

\- Nous prendrons garde ! Assurèrent-ils.

Ils s'inclinèrent ou firent un garde-à-vous avant de partir. Riku et Kairi se contentèrent donc de dirent au revoir à leur meilleur ami et les deux animaux qui partaient vers le vaisseau Gummi. Ventus les salua à son tour et attendit, agitant la main, que la navette disparaisse dans les cieux pour activé son armure et transformer sa Keyblade en surf.

\- Waaah ! S'écria Kairi.

Le garçon rit et sauta sur son planeur. Il fit un dernier signe d'au revoir et disparut.

Dans les entrecheminss, il eut la sensation que les ténèbres devenaient plus fortes encore.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premières armes

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Premières armes…_**

Sora se sentait surexcité. Forcément ! Un nouveau Monde encore jamais approché. Des nouveaux amis en perspective. Peut-être des aventures prodigieuses ! Sans doute, même…

Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait chercher le salut de ces… Spasménas ou s'il devait arrêter. Sa main lui lançait encore de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait décemment pas oublier qu'il avait été mordu à cause de ça. Mais il avait déjà eu un chat qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'aimait. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait cesser de penser à l'affection qu'il avait pour les Dream Eaters ! Il devait penser aux Spasménas comme des créatures à part entière…

\- On atterrit !

Sora se sortit le visage des paumes et retrouva son sourire. Il observa toutes les habitations qui se profilaient, les habitations qui se dressaient vers les cieux. C'était magnifique ! Un magnifique et incontestable terrain de jeux… Aussi un endroit qui pouvait être rapidement couvert de Spasménas… Mais pourquoi pas de Sans-cœurs ou même de Simili ? Sans l'Organisation XIII il voulait bien croire que ces derniers tendaient à disparaître mais les Sans-cœurs ? Il devait comprendre !

Ils devaient comprendre…

Donald ouvrit la porte de la navette et descendit. Il huma l'air, comme s'il sentait la magie et agita son bâton.

\- Tout est bon ici. Nous pouvons y aller de la sorte. Sourit-il.

\- Génial ! Je préfère ça. Rit l'adolescent.

Ils cachèrent le vaisseau puis partirent vers la ville. Sur le chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent rien. De temps en temps un autochtone qu'ils avaient généralement les cheveux blancs, la peau un peu halée et qui portaient de court vêtements. Ils n'essayaient pas d'engager la conversation comme eux-mêmes préféraient les éviter en leur lançant des regards surpris.

Sora se demandait bien où ils devaient aller. Ce qu'ils devaient faire. Si rien n'apparaissait, ils considéreraient que l'endroit était sain et repartirait. Mais s'il était corrompu après ?

Rah ! Que c'était compliqué !

Comme ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus des habitations, Sora eut la certitude qu'ils étaient suivis ou, au moins, épié. Il regretta presque Riku ne soit pas avec eux. Lui qui savait détecter les ténèbres auraient pu les aider. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les Spasménas soient finalement attirés par la Keyblade.

Mais rien.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville.

Ils furent agréablement surpris de voir qu'il y avait tant de personnes dans les parages. Ils semblaient tous si heureux.

À force de marcher dans les dédales de rues, ils finirent par entendre un cri.

\- En voilà ! S'écria Donald.

Ni une, ni deux ! Il courut vers la source du bruit avant même que ses amis n'aient pu le retenir. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide puis partirent à la suite de leur comparse.

Ils devaient se frayer un chemin parmi eux mais ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Un canard géant, ça surprenait déjà mais c'était de même pour un chien habillé dressé sur deux pattes. Les regards étaient épatés mais, comme ils couraient, ils n'étaient presque pas arrêtés. Ça n'empêchait pas les commentaires de fuser.

Des commentaires jetés dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Mais rien ne les empêchaient de rejoindre Donald. Lequel venait de s'arrêter à cause d'un attroupement d'où venaient les cris.

Sora mit sa main sur l'épaule du canard et le tira un peu en arrière.

\- Viens, laissons-les.

\- Mais Sora ! Il y a des Spasménas ! Cria-t-il.

\- C'était des cris de joies. Rit Dingo.

\- De joie ? Couaqua Donald.

Sans plus attendre, il grimpa sur Sora et regarda par-dessus la foule. En effet, il voyait une très belle femme avancer, suivie par une troupe de personnes qui détonaient autant qu'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je veux voir !

Dingo grimpa à son tour. Sora sentit tout le poids sur ses épaules qui se meurtrirent. Il trébucha et ils s'effondrèrent au milieu de la foule. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris de cette présence.

\- Ce sont des amis à vous ? Questionna la jolie jeune femme dans une langue enfin identifiable.

\- Non. Nous ne les connaissons pas. Répliqua un homme à la voix grave. Regardez-les…

L'un des hommes de la foule se détacha et vint près d'eux pour les aider à se redresser.

\- Ils ne sont pas d'ici ? S'assura l'homme, visiblement peu enchanté de les voir ici.

\- Non.

\- Nous venons de lui. Dit Sora en montrant le Nord. Merci. Sora. Sourit-il. Et voici mes amis, Donald et Dingo !

\- Je suis Milo Thatch. Et voici l'équipage de l' _Ulysse_ !

L'homme à la voix grave s'avança, repoussant le dénommé Milo qui rajuster ses lunettes.

\- Commandant Lyle Rourke. Dites-mois comment vous êtes arrivés ici. Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Euh… Fit Donald.

\- Nous sommes venus par les airs. Répondit l'adolescent. Mais de très loin ! Vous ne connaissez pas. Ajouta-t-il d'un rire nerveux.

Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent le pénétrer.

\- Les Atlantes vous ont acceptés parmi eux depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

Il lança un regard vers Milo qui suivait à présent la jeune femme avec le reste des membres de l'équipage. Ceux qui portaient un masque donnaient des sueurs froides au garçon sans qu'il ne puisse définir pourquoi.

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvés. Et vous ? Avez-vous rencontrés des créatures étranges ?

Le Commandant haussa un sourcil et mâchonna le allumette entre ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons été attaqués il y a une journée par des gros scarabées noirs. Cette femme ne les connaissait pas. Dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de menton la jeune fille.

Sora échangea un regard avec ses amis.

\- Mais si vous y aller seul, vous mourrez. Sourit Rourke avant de suivre les autres.

\- Oh… Bon. Il est préférable de les suivre et de demander à l'un d'eux de nous accompagner. Conclut Sora.

\- Oui ! Il doit y avoir beaucoup de Spasménas… … C'en sont, hein, Sora ? S'assura Dingo.

\- Des scarabées… Oui, c'est plus que possible.

L'adolescent partit à la suite des autres, suivit par ses deux amis.

µµµ

\- Pff… Souffla une voix du haut d'une habitation.

Son regard perçant suivit Sora des yeux, s'attardant à peine sur les animaux ou les autres.

µµµ

Sora se glissa dans la salle du Trône qui n'en avait absolument pas l'air. Il se serait plutôt cru dans une cour avec cette eau qui baignait leurs pieds et cette végétation qui courait de toute part. C'était très agréable contrairement à ce qu'il y paraissait.

\- Roi Kashekim Nedakh, nous ne sommes que de nobles explorateurs qui demandent l'asile. Souffla la voix doucereuse de Rourke.

\- Des explorateurs qui voyagent armés ? Tonna le Roi.

Sora eut un frisson et baissa légèrement la tête. Un vent de panique était monté en lui. Cette voix lui semblait tellement familière…

\- Nous tenons seulement à nous protéger. Nous avons été attaqués par de nombreuses et impitoyables créatures. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à votre fille, elle-même disait ne pas les connaître. Sans nos armes… Commença Rourke.

\- Il suffit.

\- Il dit la vérité, père. Je ne sais ce que sont ces bêtes. Survenues de nulle part, elles les ont attaquées… Je dois repartir à leur rechercher.

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade s'avança.

\- Excusez-moi, votre Majesté.

Il s'inclina comme il l'avait déjà fait devant de nombreuses personnes dont la Reine Minnie qui lui laissait un souvenir impérissable.

\- Nous venons de lui.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce discours…

\- Nous ne faisons pas partie de l'équipe de l' _Ulysse_ ! Nous venons d'encore plus loin. Nous savons ce que sont ces créatures. Nous sommes venus ici pour les affronter et protéger votre cité. Expliqua Sora.

\- Oui ! Parce qu'elle est en danger ! Couaqua Donald. Mais nous, nous sommes des aventuriers ! Et nous vous protégerons !

\- Vous savez ce qu'elles sont ? Questionna la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Il s'agit de Spasménas. Nous savons qu'ils peuvent devenir très dangereux sans aucune raisons.

\- Nous les avions bien remarqués, mais ils étaient restés calmes pendant de longues heures puis nous ont attaqués. Se rappela Milo.

\- Père…

\- Tu ne peux faire confiance à ces étrangers… Dit le Roi.

\- Mais s'ils en savent plus que nous sur ces créatures. S'ils peuvent nous aider… Vous n'avez pas vu leur force, père.

\- Nous ne demandons qu'un guide. Expliqua Sora.

La jeune fille, à genoux auprès de son père depuis le début de la conversation, se redressa.

\- Je serai votre guide.

Elle s'éloigna vers les grandes portes. Sora s'empressa de trottiner derrière elle, suivit par les deux animaux. Ils firent quelques pas avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers eux.

\- Je m'appelle Kidagakash… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kida.

\- Je suis Sora et voici mes amis, Donald et Dingo.

\- Vous êtes vraiment étranges mais je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Si vous pouvez endiguer cette menace, nous vous seriez à jamais reconnaissants.

\- Nous faisons ça seulement pour vous aider ! Sourit Sora.

\- Cette aide nous est inestimable. Merci.

La princesse s'inclina puis partit chercher une lance avant de les guider. Ils la suivirent tous trois vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. La jeune femme en profitait pour leur poser quelques questions mais ce n'était pas toujours évidents de lui répondre, ils le savaient. Que dire lorsqu'elle demandait d'où ils venaient exactement ?

\- Alors vous venez d'un lieu vraiment différent que l'équipage ? C'est tout de même comique que vous arriviez tous en même temps. Releva-t-elle en souriant.

\- Nous avons le don d'arriver quand il le faut ! Sourit Sora.

\- Léon dit qu'on amène les ennuis. Expliqua Donald.

\- Mais on fait pas exprès ! Jura Dingo.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Après tout, vous venez nous aider avec ces créatures… Comment avez-vous dit qu'elles s'appelaient ?

\- Spasménas… Oh ! Est-ce que vous n'avez vu d'étranges petites créatures noires aux yeux jaunes ? Comme des ombres mais qui se déplacent sur terre. Questionna Sora.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Sora acquiesça à peine pour signifier qu'il en avait pris bonne note.

µµµ

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la caverne, Donald utilisa un brasier pour les éclairer. La princesse leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils avancèrent sur des minces corniches. Observant les environs, Sora eut tôt fait de remarquer ce qui ressemblait à des Cafarcornes mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient complètement noir ce qui les aidait à se fondre dans cette caverne sombre contre les murs tout aussi noir.

\- Vous savez comment les battre ? Chuchota Kida.

\- Oui… Il faudra juste faire attention à ne pas tomber. Songea Sora.

Il attrapa une pierre sur le sol.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui !

Les armes se dressèrent. L'adolescent jeta donc son caillou. Il rebondit contre la carapace de l'un des Spasménas et cogna un second.

Dans la noirceur relative, les yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent. Sora fut frappé par un fait qu'il ne pouvait négliger : ça ressemblait énormément a des Sans-cœurs comme ça.

Une mutation ?

Non ! Yen Sid l'aurait remarqué.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir sur le sujet que la créature fonçait vers lui. Il fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter et le cogna de sa Keyblade. La carapace était plutôt résistante et elle permit à la bête de lui lancer sa corne dans le ventre.

Il retint un crachat emplit de bile et projeta une attaque glacier. Le Spasména vacilla et tomba dans le vide. Alors qu'il lançait un sort foudre dans cet espace confiné, il osa un coup d'œil vers les autres.

Ils se débrouillaient bien !

Il se préoccupa peu d'eux et recommença à lancer sa Keyblade, à jeter des sors et à repousser les ennemis. Certains disparaissaient en fumerolles, d'autres tombaient dans le gouffre. Des cris leurs parvenaient quelquefois. Tout ça bouleversait Sora, à chaque fois qu'il les assimilait avec ceux qui les avaient aidés.

Il voyait certaines fois leurs yeux être trop proches.

Se battre contre un ami, il l'avait déjà fait à l'époque où il devait affronter Riku, autrement qu'amicalement, et il détestait ça. C'était ce qui lui revenait à chaque fois. Dès que la lame de son arme se cognait contre une corne. Dès qu'il devait faire un habile saut de côté pour éviter une attaque plus violente.

Il entendit un craquement et remarqua une roche tomber du plafond. Il bondit en arrière, se réceptionna sur le bord du précipice, jeta sa Keyblade sur le Spasména qui fonçait vers lui, prêt à le faire chuter. L'arme lui revint dans la main.

Un peu trop violemment.

Ses mains battirent l'air, il chercha à se rattraper.

En vain.

Il se vit sombrer dans le gouffre qui, même d'ici, semblait ne jamais se finir…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Coeur

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Le Cœur_**

Ventus sauta au bas de son planeur, désactiva son armure et tendit la main, récupérant sa Keyblade qui disparut juste ensuite. Il se tourna vers le haut bâtiment qu'il avait vu de loin. Celui qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Un peu parce qu'il avait envie de renouer avec le passé. « Le passé »… Pour les autres ! Pas pour lui ! Ça remontait à seulement une petite semaine pour lui.

Se souviendrait-on de lui ? Reconnaitrait-il les gens ?

D'un seul coup, il se maudissait pour cette merveilleuse idée qu'il avait eu de rejoindre un endroit familier.

Il inspira de l'air puis s'avança vers les portes de gré entourées de colonnes. Il posa ses mains dessus mais préféra jeter un regard aux environs. Là-bas, les faubourgs de Thèbes, mais aussi quelque chose qui lui semblait de forte mauvaise augure. Tournant la tête vers les longues draperies, d'ici, il pouvait voir le nom de Sora se retrouver au-dessus de tous les tableaux, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

Il était content pour son ami. Un peu amusé de le voir au-dessus d'Hercules, cela dit. Il avait un bon souvenir de lui. S'ils pouvaient se battre !

Il poussa enfin les portes et entra dans la salle. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant un certain satyre. Ventus s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Phil ! Phil !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bleusaille ? On se connaît ?

\- C'est moi, Ventus ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Le satyre haussa un sourcil en l'observant. L'homme bodybuildé qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais te dire deux mots petits : Je ne te connais pas !

\- Euh…

\- Ven' ?

Le blond vénitien se tourna vers le bodybuildé. Celui-ci l'attrapa et le serra contre son torse surchargé de muscle.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Les ténèbres jaillirent et repoussèrent l'homme qui recula vivement.

\- Hé ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi, Herc' !

Il serra les dents de douleur, la tunique salie par les fumerolles qui tentaient de le ronger. Heureusement, sa nature de demi-Dieu lui permit de résister et survivre à ces attaques.

\- Herc' !

Ventus tendit les bras mais se ravisa. Il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir blessé à ce point un ami. Même s'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Que tu as changé ! Tu es arrivé à ton but, finalement ? Sourit-il.

\- Oui. Mais il a un peu changé entretemps ! Et toi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as pas changé ! As-tu atteint ton but ? As-tu découvert le Monde ? Obtenu de nombreux amis ?

\- J'ai encore un peu voyagé et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Dernièrement ! J'ai maintenant plein de choses à redécouvrir ! Et d'autres à découvrir. À faire !

Hercule sourit et mit sa main sur son épaule mais le garçon se déroba avec un sourire navré.

\- Je suis venu. Parce que…

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une très jolie fille à l'air un peu paniqué. Mais rien que de voir Hercule, elle parut soulagée.

\- Herc' !

\- Meg ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a des créatures.

\- Des Sans-cœurs ? Des Similis ? Questionna-t-il vers la porte.

\- C'est à cause de ça que je suis ici ! Dit Ventus. Ce sont des Spasménas ! Elles sont nouvelles…

Hercule sortit, suivi de près par l'adolescent.

\- Nouvelles ? J'aurais plutôt dit que je les avais presque oubliés…

\- Des Nescients… Souffla le porteur de Keyblade.

µµµ

Voyant le corps sombrer dans le précipice, il disparut et revint juste sous ce presque-cadavre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son dos et il eut le temps de voir que les yeux s'étaient fermés, que la lourdeur était significative.

Les ténèbres les entourèrent.

µµµ

Sora rouvrit les yeux, allongé sur le sol. Il fut ébloui par la lumière et se mit les mains sur le visage. Le Paradis était-il aussi aveuglant ? Ah… Il avait mal à la tête.

\- Tu étais inconscient… Tu t'es cogné en tombant. Tu n'es pas très doué, hein ?

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade déplaça ses doigts et chercha le propriétaire de la voix. Elle lui était familière…

\- Je t'ai sorti de là.

\- Merci… Ven' ?

\- Ven' ?

La personne s'approcha et haussa un sourcil.

Oui, c'était bien sa voix mais ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être Ventus… Même s'il lui ressemblait énormément et que le hasard avait voulu qu'ils soient coiffés à l'identique. Leurs habits détonaient mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Des tenues ça se changeaient.

Le regard que lui jetait le garçon en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur qu'avait Ventus. Ce dernier aurait aussi eu l'air bien plus concerné par son état.

\- C'est toi !

\- Moi ?

\- Roxas !

L'individu s'arrêta une seconde, les yeux un peu plus ronds. Mais il retrouva bien vite son expression normale, les bras croisés.

\- C'est cela. Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais qui je suis…

\- Roxas !

Il se leva et courut vers lui, lui attrapant les mains qu'il serra dans les siennes, les portant contre son cœur.

\- J'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! Je ne me suis pas souvenu de toi il y a longtemps… J'ai mis du temps à admettre ton existence, pardon.

\- Pardon ?

Il récupéra ses mains et se referma à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Pardon. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était à cause de moi que tu avais dû disparaître. Ce n'était pas juste.

Roxas battit des paupières, les bras toujours croisés.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Bien sûr… Répondit Sora, surpris.

Il se permit un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir où il était. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un bâtiment qu'il avait noté. Ils étaient non-loin de l'entrée de la grotte ! Mais dans un autre côté de la ville.

Il devrait rejoindre ses amis au plus vite ! Il craignait qu'ils soient bien trop inquiet… Et il détestait ça !

\- Je suis content de te voir. Dit-il en revenant au Simili.

Il le pressa contre son cœur. Roxas serra les dents mais ne fit rien pour le repousser pour autant.

\- Maintenant, tu es à l'extérieur ! Remarqua-t-il. C'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi !

Le blond vénitien le dévisagea. Aucune ironie, aucun mensonge ne pouvaient être décelé sur son visage si souriant, si joyeux. Alors… Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui disait ?

\- Merci…

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment retourner dans la grotte ? Mes amis y sont. Ils sont peut-être en danger…

Il eut une moue entre l'effroi et la détermination à cette mention.

Roxas opina simplement. Il se dégagea et partit dans la rue. Sora s'empressa de le suivre.

µµµ

Il avait fallu dix minutes entières pour revenir à la grotte. Dès qu'ils furent en vue, le jeune porteur de Keyblade laissa son Simili derrière lui et courut pour rejoindre la caverne. Il utilisa un brasier, comme Donald plus tôt, pour s'y retrouver.

Comme il courait, il entendit des éclats de voix, des sanglots.

Il s'en voulut et accéléra le pas même s'il gardait un œil vigilant sur les alentours, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se confronter à d'autres Spasménas !

\- Dingo, Donald ! Kida !

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Soraaaa ! Hurla Dingo.

Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs. L'adolescent rit mais ils manquèrent de tomber lorsque Donald se jeta sur eux en riant.

Mais il reçut un coup de bâton sur le crâne, lui tirant un petit cri de protestation. Il se frotta la tête en laissant un regard au magicien qui lui faisait maintenant les gros yeux.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, idiot !

\- Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? Demanda Kida. Il y a un passage là en-dessous ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Non… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Répondit-il en désignant Roxas qui avançait à son rythme.

\- Ventus ! Tu as fini ta mission ? S'étonna le chien.

\- Encore ce nom ? Soupira le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ce n'est pas Ventus. C'est Roxas !

\- Je comprends que tu les ais confondus. Couaqua le canard.

Sora lui lança un petit regard, quelque peu déçu que son ami ne se souvienne pas exactement de la photographie que leur avait donné Riku.

\- Bonjour. Salua Dingo.

Le Simili ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Sora qui lui lança un gigantesque sourire.

\- Kida. Est-ce qu'il y a des Spasménas à d'autres endroits ? Demanda-t-il. Des créatures qui leur ressemble ou qui semblent un peu différentes…

\- Non. Mais il se fait tard… Venez avec nous, vous recevrez l'hospitalité ce soir, comme les autres membres de l'équipage. Sourit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit Sora en retour. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Affirma-t-il.

\- Vous avez aidé notre peuple… Vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiter. Les Atlantes ont le sens du remerciement.

Elle lança un regard à Roxas, on lisait sans problème qu'elle lui était reconnaissante, à lui aussi.

\- Venez. Dit-elle. Tous…

µµµ

Sora était dans la chambre que lui avait donnée le Roi des Atlantes, chambre qu'il partageait avec Donald et Dingo. Mais aussi Roxas. Probablement parce qu'il était arrivé après. Certainement parce que c'était plus simple de les mettre ensemble. Sora pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela. Et puis… Il appréciait beaucoup de passer du temps avec le Simili.

\- Je suis ravi d'être là avec vous. Dit Sora.

Il prit la main de Roxas qui le dévisagea mais s'obligea à sourire, un brin moqueur, probablement.

\- J'ai pu voir des créatures de ce Monde. J'avais cru a des Sans-cœurs un instant mais ils disent que ça a toujours existé. Nous n'avons pas pu parler plus longtemps avec Kida… Elle était avec Milo. Ils découvrent les choses… Expliqua Sora. Tu en as entendu parler, toi ? Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques jours seulement. Répondit Roxas. J'ai pu remarquer l'absence de Sans-cœur, de Simili… Même en appelant mes Similis…

\- Tes Similis ?

\- Les Samouraïs… Je les contrôle. Je peux les appeler mais…

Roxas, de son autre main, étendit les doigts. La pièce sembla se remplir d'énergie mais rien n'y survint.

\- Pas de Similis. Quant aux Sans-cœurs… Je ne peux pas vraiment les contrôler après tout. Ils sont peut-être là.

\- La Keyblade les appelleraient. Protesta Donald.

\- Quant à ces nouvelles créatures. Maître Yen Sid les appelle Spasménas… Tu as des informations ?

\- Non.

Il récupéra sa main, se leva, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Par contre… ce Monde n'est pas en sureté…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Sora en se levant à son tour. À cause des…

\- Non. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que ça ici. Ce sont ces gens qui sont venus de loin.

\- L'équipage de l' _Ulysse_ ? Demanda le canard.

\- Oui. Ils convoitent quelque chose…

\- On doit aller les prévenir ! S'écria Sora. Merci Roxas !

Il sortit de la pièce et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ils se détachaient facilement par rapport aux Atlantes avec leur peau foncée et leurs cheveux blancs.

La ville était toutefois bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse les trouver juste comme ça. Ce n'était pas une question de volonté.

\- Sora…

\- Roxas ! Tu sais où…

\- Je sens toujours les ténèbres. Répondit-il. Et ils sont toujours emplis de ténèbres. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Mène-nous ! Je t'en prie.

Le Simili ne répondit pas et partit en courant. Le garçon le talonna, suivit par ses deux compagnons.

µµµ

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Trône, guidé par Roxas, pour découvrir un spectacle horrible. Les Atlantes effrayés qui devaient faire face à l'équipage au grand complet de l' _Ulysse_. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait !

Non… Il manquait quelqu'un…

\- Où est le Commandant Rourke ? Questionna Sora.

Il vit le visage du Docteur Gentil se lever vers lui puis secouer lentement la tête.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien ne s'est passé comme nous le pensions… Nous devions ramener le cristal pour l'argent.

\- Mais nous avons changé d'idée !

Sora tourna la tête, regardant vers Audrey qui venait de rentrer, accompagnée par Enzo ainsi que la Taupe. Leur regard avait changé, du peu que l'adolescent avait eu l'occasion d'en voir. L'air peu affable, quelquefois tinté de tristesse, était maintenant déterminés mais bien plus tendre.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

\- Rourke et la fausse blonde se sont barrés. Dit Cookie.

\- Et avec eux, Kida.

\- Le Roi n'en a plus pour longtemps… Chuchota Gentil.

\- Nous pouvons encore le soigner… Protesta Milo. J'ai vu le pouvoir curatif de ce cristal et…

\- Non. Souffla le Roi. Ma fille… Elle a été élue, comme sa mère avant elle. Dit-il, un vent de question dans ces mots.

Le regard de Milo, seul au courant, en disait long sur ce sujet.

\- En temps de danger, le Cristal choisit un hôte de sang royal pour se protéger et protéger son peuple. Expliqua-t-il. Il n'en accepte nul autre.

\- Ce Cristal ? Il est vivant ? Demanda Sora, plus que surpris.

\- En quelques sortes. Le Cristal se nourrit des émotions collectives de nos ancêtres. En échange, il apporte le pouvoir, la longévité, la protection. En se développant, il acquiert sa propre conscience.

Il toussa.

\- Personne ne peut contrôler sa puissance et à cause de mon arrogance… Nous avons été détruits.

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Kida ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Elle pourrait être perdue à jamais.

Il les regarda tous de ses yeux pourtant aveugle. Voyait-il la pureté de leur cœur ?

\- Récupérez le Cristal. Sauvez Atlantide. Sauvez ma fille.

Les yeux du vieil homme se fermèrent.

Milo se prit la tête dans les mains. Que faire ?

\- Vous comptez bailler aux corneilles comme ça ? Demanda Roxas. Si vous voulez abattre ce Rourke et récupérer la fille, il faut vous bouger !

\- Oui ! S'écria Sora. Vous êtes avec nous ? S'enquit-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Souffla Milo. Dépêchez-vous ! Nous pouvons encore les rattraper !

Il leva le poing avec détermination puis partit en courant. Ils pouvaient encore le faire. Ils pouvaient arrêter Rourke !


	9. Chapter 9

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Secret intime_**

Hercule revint vers Ventus qui était resté inerte tout ce temps. Il tendit la main mais l'adolescent se recula vivement. Voyant la surprise dans les yeux de son ami, il afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- Bravo ! Tu es toujours le plus fort ! Je suis content pour toi ! Rit-il.

\- Tu as vu ça ! Ça faisait plaisir de se faire la main sur ces Nescients !

\- Je devais vous demander si vous aviez vu des choses étranges, maintenant je le sais ! À présent, désolé… mais je dois absolument partir !

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Hercule.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Répondit-il lentement.

Il vit les yeux écarquillés de son ami et força un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Il murmura quelques mots que personne n'entendit. Il prit sa Keyblade mais ne la jeta pas dans les airs, ne la transforma pas en planeur.

Les ténèbres, par contre, les dévorèrent.

µµµ

Ils couraient depuis un moment à présent. Mais ils virent Rourke avant qu'il ne rentre dans le volcan.

\- Attention ! Ils prévoient de faire exploser le volcan ! Annonça Enzo.

\- S'ils vont ça… ON EST FINI ! Hurla la Taupe.

Les dents de Sora se serrèrent. Comment les empêcher d'atteindre le centre du volcan !? Il lança un regard à gauche et à droite. Une idée ! Ils avaient besoin d'une idée. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Roxas d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

\- Donald ! Faisons une barrière de glace ! S'écria l'adolescent.

Le canard opina. Ils combinèrent leurs glaciers mais même à deux, ils n'avaient pas assez de puissance. Même si Dingo s'était jeté devant eux, permettant aux Atlantes et à leurs nouveaux amis de faire front. Ce n'était que temporaire. L'équipage de l' _Ulysse_ avait des armes à feu dont ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser. Le chien se jetait sans cesse devant l'un et l'autre, retenant la plupart des coups mortels.

Rourke attrapa une kalachnikov et la projeta dans le museau de Dingo qui ne put contenir sa douleur.

\- Je vais vous aider !

Roxas sortit sa Keyblade et généra à son tour de la glace.

À trois, le mur se créa bien plus vite, montant à mi-niveau.

\- Ah… Vous croyez vraiment que ce sera suffisant ? S'esclaffa le Commandant.

Il tira un coup. Mais le coup en question n'atteignit pas le haut du volcan. Il ricocha contre un mur et cogna une surface poreuse au plafond.

Sora n'eut pas le temps d'hausser un sourcil qu'il entendit des cris de Dream Eater. Non… de Spasménas.

Une nuée de Vampory noir. Ils ruèrent entre eux, mordant ce qu'ils pouvaient, cognant tout ce qui était à leur portée. Les Atlantes essayèrent de répondre à ces coups mais ne parvenaient pas à s'en défaire, il y en avait tellement.

Tous l'un sur l'autre, ça devenait pénible d'attaquer et de s'en sortir sans se frapper. Plus d'une fois, Sora entendit un hurlement de Dingo ou de Donald. Il ignorait alors si c'était de sa faute ou de celle d'un autre. Il n'avait plus comme objectif que de battre ces hommes, pour l'instant retenu par la couche de glace.

Mais pendant combien de temps ?!

Il éprouvait toujours une certaine difficulté à se battre à mort avec des Humains de la sorte. Une mort sur la conscience n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

Une détonation retentit, suivit d'un craquement.

La glace fondait !

Sora serra les dents et bondit vers Rourke. Il donna un coup de Keyblade qu'il l'expédia au milieu d'une horde de Spasména. Ses hurlements se répercutèrent dans les murs du volcan mais quelques coups de canons réussirent à exterminer une partie d'entre eux. D'autres tombaient sous les attaques de foudre ou de brasier de Donald. Certains continuaient de s'accrocher à Rourke mais, surtout, fonçaient sur l'équipage de l' _Ulysse_.

Helga détruisit une créature puis expédia son arme dans le visage d'un Atlante, se dégageant.

Les balles du Commandant fusaient. Les retenir était particulièrement compliqué. Que ce soit avec le bouclier de Dingo ou les protections magiques.

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient affronter des milliers de Sans-cœurs, des hordes de Simili et finalement, ils n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout de quelques Humains ? Avait-il tellement de remords à affronter les siens ?

Le fusil de Rourke fut braqué dans sa direction. Il voulut faire un sort de protection mais son énergie lui manquait pour déployer des sorts.

Une dernière prière…

La balle fusa.

Sora vit des ténèbres s'étendre devant ses yeux, frappant le projectile mais aussi le Commandant qui beugla bien plus fort. Helga voulut s'enfuir mais fut happée par les fumerolles à son tour. Ils furent lécher par elles, rongeant jusqu'à l'os.

Le brun sentit un bras autour de sa taille et il fut tiré en arrière. Il tomba sur le sol et leva la tête pour voir Roxas. Celui-ci le redressa et l'éloigna encore de l'amas des ténèbres, par prudence.

Ils ne savaient voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette vague de noirceur qui se minimisait toutefois.

\- Ce n'est pas un danger. Affirma Roxas.

Sora souffla lentement mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la boîte en métal où Kida avait été enfermée. Que devaient-ils faire ? Le danger, ils l'avaient écarté à présent ! N'est-ce pas ?

Le sang du reste de l'équipage de l' _Ulysse_ baignait leurs pieds et il éprouvait de nombreux remords en jetant un œil vers ces fumerolles. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Pourquoi aucun Sans-cœur n'apparaissait de là ?

Sora rejoignit alors Milo qui se tenait devant la boîte.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Mis à part…

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Je l'ignore… Libérons-la pour commencer… Chuchota-t-il.

Il chercha à récupérer une lance auprès d'un Atlante mais l'adolescent le poussa doucement. Il brandit sa Keyblade vers la boîte. Un faisceau en sortit, cogna le métal et permit à la porte de se disloquer, libérant Kida. Elle décolla et resta à quelques mètres du sol. Milo s'éloigna, ne pouvant la lâcher du regard mais n'osant pas la toucher…

Les ténèbres maintenant entièrement dissipé, Sora regarda vers leur source.

Il vit Roxas s'en approcher et voulut le retenir, inquiet pour lui, même s'il était constitué en grande partie de ténèbres, mais se figea.

Ventus ?!

\- Ven' ?!

Le garçon força un sourire, l'air épuisé. Roxas le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Sora confia Milo à ses compagnons de route et se précipita auprès des blonds vénitiens, un peu surpris, toutefois, que Ventus puisse maintenant être touché. Il osa poser sa main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit, l'air toujours aussi fatigué.

\- Vous utilisez tous les ténèbres. Roxas, Riku, toi… Rit-il nerveusement.

Assez difficile d'admettre quelque chose de si effrayant lorsqu'on combattait pour la lumière et que notre mission était, justement, d'éviter au maximum d'utiliser les ténèbres. Hors, tous ses amis les plus proches en utilisait…

Oui, il avait déjà beaucoup d'affections pour Ventus et Roxas. Devait-il se sentir stupide ?

\- Je n'utilise pas les ténèbres. Annonça Ventus d'une petite voix.

\- Tu les utilisais, là.

\- Non…

Sora haussa un sourcil.

Le garçon souffla lentement, essayant de récupérer sa respiration. C'était loin d'être facile…

\- Cette fille… Elle est devenue un Cristal… Formez par les émotions, quelque chose du genre. Dit Roxas en désignant Kida.

L'autre blond vénitien opina et se redressa, soutenu par son presque clone.

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose… Dit Ventus à l'adresse de Milo.

\- Comment le pouvez-vous ? Il faut qu'un danger… Et si elle mourrait comme sa mère ? S'effraya-t-il.

Il aurait tout donné pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur. Lui faire part de ses sentiments qui avaient germés en si peu de temps.

Roxas guida l'adolescent jusqu'à la princesse. Dingo et Donald ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévisager. Eux aussi étaient troublés par ces ténèbres, par ces dires… Comment était-il capable de faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir votre confiance ? Je m'appelle Ventus. Ven', pour les amis.

Milo fut surpris d'être déjà un ami à ses yeux mais lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Sora fut encore, agréablement, surpris de voir qu'on pouvait toucher son nouveau compagnon.

\- Je vous fais confiance… Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon ? Questionna-t-il.

L'infime espoir de revoir Kida sourire était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ventus lança un regard à Sora, les joues légèrement rosies. Il accorda ce même coup d'œil à Donald et Dingo qui regardaient vers lui, interloqué.

\- Il serait préférable de ne pas parler de cela à Maître Yen Sid. Je n'aime pas lui faire des cachoteries mais…

Roxas haussa un sourcil interloqué et se pencha à l'oreille de Sora.

\- Qui c'est, Maître Yen Sid ?

\- Oh… C'est un ancien Maître de la Keyblade. Il a entraîné Sa Majesté Mickey. C'est lui qui m'a appris que je devais vaincre les Sim… euh, pardon…

\- Ce n'est rien. Vas-y Ventus. Reprit-il à voix haute.

\- Oui ! Éloignez-vous un peu. Toi aussi, Milo.

Moins emballé par cette idée, le linguiste se recula tout de même, à l'instar des autres.

\- Tu peux le faire… Chuchota Ventus en posant ses mains contre son cœur.

Les ténèbres émanèrent du corps du blond vénitien. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de la forme fluorescente de Kida. À cet instant précis, le bleu et le mauve s'affrontèrent dans un combat où aucune prédiction ne pouvait prendre le pas. L'énergie des Atlantes gagnait du terrain, effleurait presque le garçon puis était vivement repoussé, happant la princesse.

Ce match de ping-pong dura un temps qui semblait infini. Milo serrait les dents à chaque fois que l'énergie était plus foncée que claire. Qu'est-ce qui devait être fait ? Où était la solution ?

Il ne décelait rien dans le visage de Sora ou de ses compagnons, qui étaient au moins aussi perdu que lui Roxas demeurait de marbre et Ventus était concentré sur lui-même, les yeux fermés.

Le bleu gagna du terrain et commença à empiété sur les fumerolles qui entouraient directement Ventus.

Cette fois, une émotion passa.

Il s'était crispé.

\- Ventus ! Lui cria Roxas.

\- Ve… Ven' ! On est avec toi !

Ventus sourit en entendant l'un et l'autre.

Des ténèbres naquirent la lumière. Le mauve et le jaune s'enroulèrent et repoussèrent le bleu, entourant Kida.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement.

Toute énergie Atlante disparut, si ce n'était dans le collier de la jeune femme, et elle redescendit sur le sol. Milo eut le temps de se précipiter vers elle avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la serra contre son cœur mais des formes apparaissaient de partout.

Des Spasménas ?

Non.

Des Nescients. Des milliers de Nescients qui s'entassaient, se multipliaient comme des lapins et prenaient toute la place.

Sora eut une pensée fugace : quoique soit ces créatures, pouvait-on mourir écraser par ça ? Parce que c'est ce qui allait arriver !

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita auprès de Ventus, le prenant dans ses bras. Ses mains lui brûlèrent mais il continua de le soutenir.

\- Ça va aller.

La main du blond vénitien se posa sur un Inondeur et il opina, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne me touche pas. Tu vas…

\- Je suis ton ami, non !

Les ténèbres continuaient de sortirent de son corps en même temps que la lumière. Celle-ci revint vers lui, l'entourant comme une protection, soignant les mains de Sora qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en soufflant un petit « merci ».

Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que les ténèbres, ainsi écartées, formaient un corps.

Une silhouette qui lui semblait effroyablement familière à mesure qu'elle se matérialisait des pieds à la tête. Bon le bleu et blanc avait fait place au rouge et noir mais…

\- Riku ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un visage qui lui ressemblait. Même la coiffure lui était effroyablement familière ! Si ce n'était ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux noirs on aurait pu croire à une copie conforme !

Il lança un regard effaré à ses compagnons. Donald et Dingo avaient les yeux grands ouverts mais Roxas ne réagissait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même habitué à la présence d'un double !

\- Ven'… Qu'est-ce qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son… presque-double lui envoya son poing dans la figure, l'éloignant de Ventus. Il attrapa le blond vénitien par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Il le serra contre son bassin et joignit leurs lèvres tandis que toutes ses nouvelles créatures disparaissaient.

\- Euh… Ve… Ven' ? Fit Sora.

Roxas s'approcha de lui et, de sa Keyblade, fit un soin pour que les ténèbres cessent de s'attaquer à lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le Simili.

\- Oui, merci.

Il se tourna vers Ventus, toujours pressé contre l'autre mais dont les lèvres lui avaient été rendues.

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

Il regarda même Roxas.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- C'est une longue histoire qui sera expliquée par la suite. Commence par nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, Ventus. Dit Roxas.

\- Oui.

Il regarda vers Kida qui était pressée contre Milo de la même manière que lui était pressé contre cet individu.

\- Euh… Voici Vanitas. Il est mes ténèbres. Expliqua-t-il. Il est capable de gérer ses émotions et de leur donner formes… C'est ce qu'il appelle les Nescients. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu contrôler les émotions des Atlantes, si j'ai bien compris, pour libérer Kida…

\- Merci. Dit Milo.

Vanitas lui lança un regard noir, le sourire moqueur.

\- De rien. Répondit Ventus.

\- Et la version longue ? Questionna Sora à voix basse.

\- Plus tard. Dit Roxas. Ramenons-les d'abord chez eux.

\- N'oublions pas de nous assurez que tous les Spasménas sont éradiqués. Dit Donald en trottinant à la suite des quelques Atlantes restants.

\- Oui. Mais nous pourrons revenir dès qu'ils le souhaiteront, de toute façon. Dit le brun.

Il regarda Milo soulever Kida et la ramener chez eux. Sora se sentait au moins un peu soulagé même si ses chaussures baignaient de sang. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient aidé à sauver un peuple entier quand bien même ils avaient dû affronter des morts.

Eux quatre : Ventus, Roxas, Vanitas et lui…

Avec l'aide de Donald et Dingo bien sûr ! Sans oublier tous leurs nouveaux amis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être interloqué. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas alors qu'il avait une copie peu-conforme et qu'il voyait son Simili avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait paraître pour son jumeau.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Bribes du passé

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven, vous l'aurez remarqué, + surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Bribes du passé_**

Assis dans son siège du vaisseau Gummi, Sora se rendait bien compte qu'ils manquaient de place. D'abord Roxas qui avait tenu à les accompagner, à son plus grand plaisir, et maintenant Ventus et Vanitas. Le premier n'était pas prévu à la base et il ignorait comment il expliquerait à Maître Yen Sid qu'il les avait rejoint si facilement. Enfin, ce n'était pas si compliqué de les placer tous les deux parce que le dénommé Vanitas serrait tout le temps le blond vénitien contre lui et, là, il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qui libérait au moins une place.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une explication, à présent ? Questionna Sora.

\- Oui ! S'il vous plaît ! Lança Donald tandis que Dingo démarrait le moteur.

\- Oui… D'où voulez-vous commencer ? Interrogea Ventus.

\- Du plus loin possible. Dit le canard.

Il se reçut un regard glacé de Vanitas qui soupira longuement. Un coup de coude dans le ventre le fit grogner mais il haussa les épaules.

\- Nous devions forger la χ-Blade… Le cœur pur de Ventus guidé par la haine devait pouvoir la créer seul. Mais Xehanort s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il faisait fausse route. Le cœur de Ventus était bien trop faible.

\- Eyh ! Protesta l'intéressé.

\- Comme il ne pouvait rien obtenir de lui, il a décidé d'extraire directement les ténèbres. C'est ainsi que je suis né. Ventus avait perdu son cœur et il fut déposé ailleurs alors que Xehanort éprouvait de la déception. Il ne pouvait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait si Ventus n'était pas opérationnel. Heureusement, lorsqu'il fut mené aux Îles du Destin, son cœur se reforma, grâce à un cœur qui venait de naître.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et il remarqua que Ventus l'observait alors que ces mots étaient prononcés. Il posa sa main contre son cœur. Cette chaleur…

\- Ensemble, si nous nous affrontions, nous devions créer la χ-Blade… Car le combat d'une lumière que rien ne pouvait entacher contre celui de ténèbres si virulent qu'ils ne pouvaient être rendu au Bien, devait immanquablement créer la χ-Blade.

\- À vrai dire, c'était un fait qui a été avéré. Lorsque nous nous sommes battus, cette χ-Blade a été créée. La force de Vanitas était plus puissante que la mienne et j'ai été entièrement happé par lui. Mais je ne comptais pas simplement le laisser faire. Je me suis battu contre lui jusqu'au bout et j'ai réussi à détruire la χ-Blade… Malheureusement… La χ-Blade avait mon cœur et son cœur en elle. Je devais la détruire… Même si ça incluais que mon cœur disparaîtrait… seulement mon cœur fut accepté par un autre cœur. C'est là mes derniers souvenirs avant de me réveiller.

\- Quant à son réveil…

Sora tourna la tête vers Roxas.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. J'avais été rappelé en toi. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec celui que tu étais, même si nous étions déjà rencontré sans que tu ne le saches ou que tu le reconnaisse vraiment… Je m'étais habitué à ça. Jusqu'à ce que je sois violemment repousser de toi…

 _POV_

 _Flash Back – Roxas_

Cette salle. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle… Mais on dirait le Manoir Oblivion que je déteste tellement. Pourtant… Une chose a changé. Une chose que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

Cette salle… Pourquoi une personne qui est ma copie conforme repose dans ce siège. Enfin… ma copie à quelques exceptions près.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je m'approche avec la sensation que je suis devant un miroir. Bon… Un miroir déformant puisque nous ne portons pas les mêmes vêtements et que mon reflet est endormi…

Reflet ? C'est moi qui parle de reflet, vraiment ? Pathétique !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression qu'un fort contact doit être établi entre nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais, mais je le sais…

Je me penche vers lui.

Un contact fort hein ?

Allez savoir ce qui me prend et je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mon cœur me brûle soudainement. Je sens une énergie forte entre nos lèvres. Je tremble mais je ne parviens pas à rompre le contact malgré tous mes efforts !

Finalement, des ténèbres me frappent et me propulsent contre un mur. Je crache du sang, je me redresse péniblement et je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Il me rappelle Sora que j'ai eu si peu l'occasion de voir. Il est juste plus ténébreux. Non… Ce ne sont que des ténèbres pures. Il se penche vers cet être qui me ressemble. Je me sens quelque peu désemparé lorsque je le vois poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette copie a les yeux vides. Il regarda fixement. Je ne sens aucunes ténèbres en lui mais sa lumière semble éteinte. Je m'approche de lui. Nos cœurs semblent étonnement connectés. C'est peut-être pour ça que je devais avoir un contact fort avec lui. C'est comme si, moi, je l'avais réveillé.

Mais il n'est pas complet. Moi-même je me sens incomplet… Comment me sentir complet ? Peut-être que rejoindre Sora. Sora aurait peut-être la solution…

\- Bon… Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vanitas. Et voici Ventus. Je suis ses ténèbres, la part la plus importante de lui. Je contrôle nos émotions, nos existences. C'est pour ça que tu regretteras de l'avoir touché. Il n'est pas à toi.

Il prit la main du garçon et, inconsciemment, celui-ci la referma sur la sienne, tirant un sourire malsain à Vanitas.

\- Et toi ?

\- Roxas.

\- As-tu senti que les ténèbres avaient changés.

Je lève les yeux et analyse les ténèbres. Oui… Quelque chose n'était pas bon. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu tout simplement.

\- Je vais aller voir après Sora… Il a une partie de mon cœur. Je verrais pour ces ténèbres une autre fois. Je serai sans doute à la Cité du Crépuscule. Dis-je.

J'ouvre un couloir des ténèbres et m'y engouffre. L'Empire Perdu… Sora devrait venir ici si son cœur est si pur.

Je veux faire apparaître des Similis de Basse Catégorie pour m'aider mais rien ne vient. Que se passe-t-il ? Même les ténèbres ambiantes… Je sens comme une fissure dans les Mondes. Rien de ce que je n'ai senti auparavant. Même lorsque j'étais avec l'Organisation XIII, nous n'avons jamais rien provoqué de pareil.

Je dois ressouder mon cœur, trouver Sora… Et lorsque ce sera fait… Voyons ce qu'il se produira.

 _Flash Back – Vanitas_

Ventus…

Pourquoi réagis-tu à peine ? Ma main est dans la tienne, on dirait que je suis un étranger. C'est un étranger que tu vois ? C'est par moi que tu dois vivre. C'est pour moi que tu dois me toucher.

Vois-moi !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cet ersatz vingt fois moins attirant ? Ah oui… Son cœur n'est pas complet. Voyons…

Je touche le cœur de Ventus. Oui… Son cœur semble moins lumineux. Il manque de quelque chose…

Il a parlé d'un Sora. Qui est-ce ? Je me souviens d'une époque où Xehanort me racontait encore des choses. Oui, il m'avait parlé d'un cœur qui avait dû se souder à celui de Ventus… Une chose qui avait osé prendre ma place. Décidément… tout le monde veut empiéter sur ce qui est à moi. Cet idiot qui l'a embrassé, cet idiot qui comble ma part. Maintenant Ventus n'est pas redevenu Ventus. Trop gentil… Mais Ventus.

 _Mon_ Ventus.

\- Tu n'es pas complet.

Je lui lève le menton. Les yeux vides se plantent dans les siens. Je n'aime pas ça…

\- Ventus.

Un baiser, c'est stupide mais bon. Les lèvres de Ventus… Les goûter pour la première fois.

Je me penche sur lui et je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût très agréable. Mais il ne réagit pas ! Tss ! Je le mords. Au moins, son sang goûte divinement bon aussi.

\- Ventus…

Il me fixe mais ne bouge pas.

Rah !

Et si ce Sora était la solution ? Il faut qu'on aille… à la Cité du Crépusucle où Roxas devrait le ramener. Il reconnectera Ventus et tout reviendra ensuite. Quelle plaie de devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Bon… Ramène-toi.

Je le fais se lever. Ventus tient bien sur ses jambes au moins.

\- Ne… te… montre… pas…

Je penche la tête sur le côté, ouvre un couloir des ténèbres et lui vole ses lèvres encore. C'est vraiment délicieux. Plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais… Je me fonds en lui dans les mêmes temps. D'ici, je peux éviter qu'on le touche. Je ressens ses émotions, ses doutes, son désarroi. Tout ça couve en lui et ne me sont accessibles que parce que je suis en lui.

 _Fin POV_

Sora opina, comme ses deux compagnons. Il saisissait mieux beaucoup de choses mais il lui en manquait d'autres. Il se tourna alors vers Roxas qui avait écouté le résumé de comment Ventus avait rejoint la Cité du Crépuscule avec une joie un peu moqueuse.

\- Tu as besoin d'être reconnecté, toi aussi ?

\- Hm ? Fit le Simili.

\- Ah ! Mais Ventus j'ai eu seulement besoin de le prendre dans mes bras. Ça a suffi pour toi ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Lorsque nous serons auprès de Maître Yen Sid, nous devrons lui donner des informations sur les Spasménas. Nous pouvons lui dire qu'ils commencent à pulluler et qu'ils vont potentiellement devenir dangereux. Vous n'avez aucunes informations ?

\- Vanitas ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Juste que les ténèbres ambiants ont changé. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais, Vanitas cherchera pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Les Ténèbres Purs haussèrent les sourcils mais, comme sa part de lumière souriait de toutes ses dents, il soupira et le serra contre lui.

\- Il y a un problème… Annonça Dingo.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Donald.

\- Le vaisseau… Il ne fonctionne plus.

\- Ah bon ?

Roxas se leva, sortit sa Keyblade et donna un coup sur le tableau de bord. Le chien poussa un cri.

Mais trop tard !

Le vaisseau cessa brutalement de fonctionner.

\- Dingo ! Crièrent-ils.

Mais la navette sombrait dans les entrecheminss, directement attiré par une planète.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Écrasé

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

Réponse à Candy : Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois si impatiente, cependant, je ne sais pas où tu habites mais quand j'ai reçu ta rewiew on était jeudi et aujourd'hui on est vendredi… (sinon compte sept jours...)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Écrasé_**

Impossible de redresser le vaisseau. Malgré les efforts combinés de Dingo, Donald… et Roxas qui demeurait la source du problème. Sa Keyblade était au sol et s'il y avait un brin de honte dans son regard, il ne pouvait que faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer son erreur.

Sora et Ventus n'essayaient pas d'aider seulement car ça ne servait à rien de tenter quelque chose. Parce que les trois autres étaient déjà trop l'un sur l'autre.

Quant à Vanitas… Il semblait n'en avoir que faire.

\- Accrochez-vous ! Cria Donald.

Le Simili rappela sa Keyblade à lui et saisit le tableau de bord alors que le canard se jetait sur son ami chien. Lequel le serra contre lui en cherchant le moindre endroit où il pouvait se tenir. Par dépit, il s'accrocha à Roxas qui s'effondra au sol mais resserra ses doigts sur la console en s'insultant mentalement. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir agi de la sorte !

Il se jurait qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais au tableau de bord du vaisseau Gummi.

Et pourquoi pas ne plus jamais y toucher si ce n'était aux sièges !

Sora s'était accroché à son fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

Ventus, lui, avait senti le bras de Vanitas se refermer sur sa taille mais rien de plus. Devait-il se sentir rassuré ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question que le vaisseau fonça dans les flots. Le Monde semblait globalement couvert d'eau.

La navette se laissa engloutir et, telle une pierre, entraînée par les léger remous.

Le choc passé, la descente était lente mais assurée… Ils pouvaient voir des poissons, des superbes algues, des coraux, des rochers particuliers.

\- Aie… Gémit Roxas. Je crois que je me suis tapé la tête contre le tableau de bord…

\- Désolé. Dit Dingo.

\- C'est lui qui devrait s'excuser ! Il a tapé le tableau de bord ! Cria le canard.

\- Il a autant été blessé ! Protesta le chien.

\- Tu t'es blessé ?

Ventus tourna la tête vers Vanitas qui regardait ailleurs et dont le bras s'était légèrement desserré.

\- Non, ça va. Merci.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et vit les lèvres de sa part des ténèbres s'élever de quelques fragments de millimètres.

\- Ça va pour vous autre ? Questionna la Lumière Pure.

Sora s'était levé et aidait Roxas à se redresser à son tour.

\- Ça va.

Ventus se leva et s'approcha à son tour, lançant un soin pour le Simili qui le remercia d'un simple grognement. Bien sûr, comme le vaisseau continuait de descendre entre les flots, le sol tanguait et ils risquaient de tomber à chaque seconde.

\- Je… Tout ceci me semble familier.

Sora s'avança et grimpa sur le tableau de bord à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de boutons quelconque. Il se colla contre les vitres et haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait encore utiliser les cartes ? Où sommes nous ?

\- Voyons !

Dingo toucha aux commandes mais rien ne réagissait.

\- Sora… Ça ne fonctionne pas… Je crois que la navette est vraiment hors de fonction…

\- Mince. Comment…

\- Nous sommes à Atlantica. Dit Vanitas.

Il se leva, forçant Ventus à faire de même. Il le laissa poser tranquillement les pieds au sol puis s'avança vers les hublots.

\- C'est facile à reconnaître. Asséna-t-il.

\- Atlantica. Répéta Sora. On doit chercher Ariel ! Dit-il, souriant. Elle devrait pouvoir nous aider. Ensuite, nous repartir…

\- Il n'y a que de l'eau, Sora. Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Questionna Roxas. Tu veux qu'on ouvre ? Qu'on prenne le risque de se noyer ? Le risque : on va se noyer !

Il s'avança vers lui et tira sur ses joues.

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Tu vas voir ! S'écria Donald.

Il courut vers la porte et appuya sur un bouton. Il y eut un crissement désagréable suivit d'un bruit sourd. Le sas avait bien du mal à descendre.

L'eau salée se jeta dans la cavité. Roxas écarquilla les yeux alors que Ventus reculait d'un pas.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?! Donald !

\- Tatadam ! Lança le magicien.

Il leva son bâton qui projeta des étincelles. Des tentacules lui poussèrent immédiatement alors que ses vêtements disparaissaient, pareil pour Dingo qui ne conservait que son chapeau tandis qu'il se transformait en tortue.

Sora vit une queue de dauphin de couleur bleue lui pousser, laissé ainsi torse-nu. Roxas haussa un sourcil, perdu entre frayeur, moquerie et soulagement. Mais avant de pouvoir se décider sur ce qu'il pensait réellement, il tomba au sol, ses jambes lui ayant soudainement été ravies. Il les vit se lier et s'entourer d'un étau blanc. Une queue naissait !

Il lança un regard vers Ventus et Vanitas pour voir que la même chose survenait tandis que l'eau venait les baigner. Cette fois, une différence marquée se profilait entre l'autre blond vénitien et lui. Sa peau épaisse était dorée.

\- Ventus…

Le garçon se rapprocha de Vanitas qui venait de l'appeler. Sa queue à lui était d'un noir particulièrement foncé.

\- Je ne participe pas à ces conneries. Grogna-t-il.

Il mit sa main sur la joue de sa Lumière Pure et il joignit leurs lèvres. Il se fondit en lui mais les ténèbres se formèrent, dissimulant son corps dénudé.

L'eau montait de plus en plus. Alors que Donald lançait un cri conquérant. Dingo, grâce à son épaisse carapace, frappait dans la porte, tâchant de la faire céder.

Roxas soupira.

\- Et si on utilisait la Keybl…

La navette cogna contre le fond de l'océan. Le jeune homme grogna et sortit sa propre arme pour utiliser le faisceau qui fit céder directement le sas. L'eau s'engouffra plus violemment.

Ventus eut une fraction de seconde la réaction très illusoire d'aspirer de l'air.

Il eut bien vite la satisfaction de respirer correctement ce qui ne manqua pas de le rassurer.

\- On peut aussi parler ! Sourit Sora.

Roxas haussa un sourcil mais opina. Il essaya de nager mais se prit le haut de la navette. Ventus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, surpris qu'ils tiennent. Il agita la queue et tenta à son tour quelques coups de nageoires avant de s'avancer vers Donald. Mais il prenait encore plus garde à ne pas toucher les autres.

\- C'est toi qui sait faire ça, Donald ?

\- Oui ! Couaqua-t-il.

\- C'est impressionnant ! Bravo ! Tu es un magicien hors-norme ! Maître Yen Sid doit te trouver prodigieux !

Le canard rit et accepta le compliment, flatté.

Sora, pour sa part, rejoignit Roxas, lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la navette, le faisant nager. Il voyait les nageoires se mettre en action et opina, approbateur. Roxas gonfla les joues, s'efforçant de réussir l'exercice. Ce n'était pas aisé. Déjà parce qu'il ne sentait plus deux choses différentes mais un seul bloc et parce que c'était diamétralement opposé à ce dont il s'était habitué pendant un an !

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal !

Sora garda sa main dans la sienne et il regarda vers l'horizon. Atlantica était-elle loin ? Voyait-il un éclat doré au loin où était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

\- Sora !

Dingo arriva vers lui.

\- Le vaisseau Gummi a besoin de matériel pour être réparé ! Nous devons envoyer un message à Cid grâce aux Mogs.

\- Nous pourrions en contacter un à Atlantica. Ce serait l'occasion de revoir le Roi et de pouvoir voir Ariel. Je me demande si elle est toujours avec Eric ! Sourit Sora.

\- Elle est forcément toujours avec lui ! C'était le grand amour, tu te souviens ! Rit le chien-tortue.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien ! Nous ne les avons plus vu depuis un long moment à présent ! Je me demande vraiment… Dépêchons-nous ! Donald, Ven', c'est bon pour vous ?

\- Oui ! Lança Donald. Ven' va y arriver. Ce serait plus facile s'il n'y avait pas ces maudits ténèbres.

Roxas sortit sa Keyblade et utilisa un sort pour contrer les ténèbres qui venaient de s'étendre.

\- Donald… Ces ténèbres sont extrêmement susceptibles. Si tu ne veux pas finir en canard rôti, fait attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Merci pour lui, Roxas. Souffla Sora alors que le magicien fonçait vers eux. Tu arriveras à nager seul ?

\- Oui. Va plutôt aider Ventus. Dit-il en récupérant sa main.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha de l'autre blond vénitien. Il lui tendit la main mais la Lumière Pure secoua la tête, trop angoissé à l'idée que Vanitas en profite pour le consumer de sa rage et sa jalousie.

\- Ça ira. Merci, je suis touché !

\- Ok… Mais n'hésite pas à nous prévenir. Il y a sans doute des Spasménas ici… Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

\- Ça ira ! Répéta Ventus. Je vous préviendrai ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer vos amis.

\- Tu vas les adorer ! Certifia Sora.

Les lèvres du blond vénitien s'étirèrent. Il donna quelques coups de queue et sembla réussir à régler le problème, se déplaçant à son rythme mais avant avançant.

L'adolescent lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis avança pour rejoindre les autres. Maintenant : direction Atlantica !

µµµ

Sora se glissa dans les profondeurs du palais, suivi par ses amis. Roxas commençait à prendre le bon coup de nageoire et le suivait de près mais Ventus était un peu à la traîne. Où était-ce à cause des ténèbres qui rongeaient toute âme qui vive, que ce soit les algues, les poissons ou autres créatures, lui offrant un inconfort qu'il essayait de refouler.

Sur leur chemin, aucun Sans-cœur, pas un seul Simili et pas de Spasménas. Le jeune porteur de Keyblade ne savait pas si c'était un bon point ou pas. S'il en surgirait quelque part ? Si Roxas avait essayé d'appeler ses Similis ? Tant de question qui devaient, pour l'instant, rester en suspens. Surtout qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la salle du Trône.

Une certaine effervescence se glissait dans tout le monde. Même le Roi semblait très agité, lançant des ordres à tout va. Ses gardes se préparaient, des servantes venaient régulièrement l'informer de l'avancée de l'attelage de ses hippocampes alors que d'autres peignaient barbe et cheveux. On polissait une dernière fois son trident.

\- Sora ?!

\- Sebastien ! S'écria le garçon en filant vers le crabe.

Il l'attrapa, le souleva et le serra contre lui en riant. Il fut pincé et contint sa douleur en relâchant le crustacé qui se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Vous arrivez au mauvais moment ! Il n'y a pas d'ennui, j'espère ?!

\- Des ennuis ? Non… Pas pour vous. Nous avons eu un accident de vaisseau. Expliqua-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Bonjour Sora. Dit Triton en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Bonjour, Votre Majesté. Je vous présente Roxas et Ventus.

Le Roi serra la main du Simili, lui broyant presque les os et tendit la main vers la Lumière Pure qui grogna entre ses dents quelques mots. Les ténèbres disparurent juste au moment où le sirène lui comprimait les phalanges. Il lui sourit et s'inclina.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse.

L'homme inclina la tête et se tourna vers Sora.

\- Nous allons assister au baptême de Melodie… Ma petite fille.

\- Votre petite-fille ? Répéta Sora. Vous voulez dire…

\- Je suis grand-père. Sourit-il.

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi pour le Roi et pour le couple formé par son amie. Mais, surtout, il avait toujours trouvé Triton bien plus sympathique lorsqu'il souriait et qu'il était heureux. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de voir l'air fâché et inquisiteur ainsi effacé de son visage.

\- Nous allons bientôt partir. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Ariel en sera plus que ravie.

\- Bien sûr ! S'écria le jeune brun. Oups ! Donald, Dingo ? Ven', Roxas ?

\- On doit envoyer un message à Cid pour rentrer chez Yen Sid, non ? Demanda le Simili en restant tant bien que mal à niveau.

Sa question fut partiellement noyée par les cris d'approbations des animaux et de Ventus qui manqua d'ailleurs de s'écraser au sol.

Sora, à ses risques et périls, lui attrapa la main et le maintint entre deux eaux, comme eux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxas qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Les Mogs. Les contacter.

\- Oh oui ! Roi Triton, avons-nous le temps de prévenir les Mogs ? Ce sera très rapide.

\- Le bateau d'Ariel n'est pas encore dans les environs d'après les éclaireurs. Allez-y, mais revenez vite si vous ne voulez pas manquer notre départ. Nous en avons encore pour une quinzaine de minutes de préparation.

\- Oui !

Sora tendit son autre main à Roxas. Il haussa un sourcil mais accepta de la prendre. Le jeune brun nagea alors vers le comptoir Mog, en espérant qu'il était toujours au même endroit.

Il lança un rapide regard derrière lui et vit clairement que ses amis, ainsi que Polochon, le suivait.

Ils trouvèrent un des nombreux comptoirs et Sora s'arrêta devant eux, agitant la main pour les saluer.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, kupo !

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous envoyiez un message à Cid, pour nous ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Dites-lui que nous sommes dans Atlantica et que notre vaisseau Gummi s'est effondré dans la mer. On aurait besoin de pièce de rechange. Expliqua Sora.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis s'il me demande pourquoi il est tombé dans la mer, kupo ? Demanda le Mog.

\- Que vous ne savez pas ! Répliqua Roxas.

Sora rit et resserra légèrement sa main sur la sienne.

\- On lui expliquera quand il sera là. Rit-il gentiment.

\- D'accord. Je lui fais passer votre message, on verra quand il pourra venir vous rejoindre.

\- Au plus tôt, j'espère. Sourit Sora. Merci en tout cas.

Pour le remercier un peu plus, le garçon lui prit quelques potions quand bien même il n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin.

\- Allons rejoindre le Roi. Proposa-t-il en rangeant ses emplettes. J'ai hâte de revoir Ariel !

Cette idée fut majoritairement approuvée et ils partirent vers la salle du Trône où le Roi Triton devait toujours être.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La grande, l'impitoyable

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : La grande, l'impitoyable…_**

Sora avait bien du mal à camoufler son impatience Il suivait la horde de sirène, tenant la main de Roxas pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Pour Ventus, c'était encore différent. Toute cette agitation faisait ressortir le moins bon côté de Vanitas et, par conséquence, les ténèbres s'étendaient partout, manquant de frapper les sirènes qui se déplaçaient avec agitation. Heureusement, pour le garçon, un médusore était apparu et lui permettait de flotter plus aisément, de ne pas être trop distancer.

Ils crevèrent finalement la surface pour voir le magnifique bateau d'Ariel et de son beau prince. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant, ce qui mettait du baume au cœur de Sora. Ça devait être la petite Melodie. Sans aucun doute ! Il échangea un regard avec les blonds vénitiens qui découvraient l'ancienne sirène pour la première fois.

\- Voici Ariel ! Elle était sirène mais, par amour pour Eric, elle a perdu sa queue et obtenu des jambes. C'est parce qu'ils s'aimaient qu'elle a pu les conserver !

\- On ne peut pas monter sur le bateau et avec eux et récupérer nos jambes ? Demanda Roxas.

\- C'est très romantique !

\- On était là pour l'aider ! Sourit Dingo.

\- Vous avez de la chance. Une fois, j'ai aidé quelqu'un à faire une robe pour qu'elle rencontre son beau prince ! Je n'ai jamais su si elle avait réussi… Chuchota Ventus.

\- On connait beaucoup de monde. Se vanta Donald. Donne nous son nom ?

Alors qu'il terminait de dire ça, une trompette s'éleva et des gardes jaillirent des flots, épées dressées. L'arrivée de Triton, comme toujours, était extrêmement soignée.

L'eau l'englobait, lui permettant de s'élever jusqu'au point du bateau.

Sora applaudit volontiers. Ventus, accroché au médusore, rit et l'imita de bon cœur. Applaudissements qui furent bien repris par la foule en liesse.

\- Vous êtes des chanceux ! Sourit Ventus. Sinon, Donald, elle s'appelait Cendrillon.

\- C'est une princesse de cœur ! Elle est mariée à Charmant ! Affirma le canard.

\- C'est fantastique. Sourit l'adolescent, ému.

Grâce à elle, il avait continué de croire en son rêve et elle, elle avait pu atteindre son propre rêve. Son cœur se gorgeait d'encore plus de joie qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- _Ventus… éloigne-toi d'ici._

La voix de Vanitas résonna dans le cerveau du blond vénitien sans savoir s'il appréciait réellement ce qu'il entendait ou si c'était tout du contraire. L'ordre lui déplaisait mais les accents avaient quelque chose de rassurant. La phrase en elle-même. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade au moment même où Roxas soufflait :

\- Quelque chose approche.

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Sora.

\- Quelque chose empli de ténèbres. Répondit Roxas.

Sora n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire apparaître sa Keyblade à son tour. Il tâcha toutefois de rester discret. Ils savaient ce qu'était la Keyblade pour l'avoir vue a de trop nombreuses reprises. Et leur présenter trois de ces armes… Il préférait vraiment ne pas produire tant de peur parmi eux.

Prévenir discrètement le Roi…

\- Votre Maj…

Un tentacule jaillit des flots et s'enroula autour du corps de l'enfant qu'on présentait au Roi.

\- Non ! Cria Sora.

Il s'accrocha à la corde reliée à l'ancre et se hissa comme il pouvait. Faites que le sort de Donald cesse…

Oui ! Il sentit ses jambes lui revenir.

Ses pieds lui étaient à peine rendus qu'il bondit sur le bateau et se jeta sur le tentacule. Un coup de Keyblade et le membre se coupa en deux, libérant un liquide visqueux et le bébé qui tomba vers les flots.

Ventus lança un « ne fait pas l'idiot » et se jeta vers la petite qu'il attrapa avant de s'enfoncer un peu sous l'eau. Mais la petite riait en agitant les bras, appréciant étrangement cette baignade forcée.

Sora se mit sur le bastingage alors que d'autres tentacules noirs sortaient de l'eau.

\- Ursula… ?

\- Comment oses-tu immonde petit isopode ! Cria une voix.

\- Ursula !

\- Non ! Cria Triton en brandissant son trident. C'est Morgana ! Son affreuse sœur.

La sorcière jaillit des vagues et s'accrocha au bateau, enroulant ses longs bras aux ornements de bois.

\- Affreuse vous-même, _Monsieur_ le Roi ! Donnez-moi le trident !

\- Pourquoi donc, Morgana ? Tu n'as aucune pression ! S'écria Donald, moqueur.

Il s'accrocha à son tour à l'ancre et grimpa jusqu'au bateau tandis que son corps retrouvait son aspect normal.

La créature eut un rire moqueur.

\- Cloak ! Dagger ! Cria-t-elle.

Des raies surgirent de l'océan et entreprirent de tourner autour de Ventus, leurs yeux rouges planté sur lui, leurs dents se dévoilant quelquefois.

\- Nous ne nous laisserons pas marcher sur les nageoires ! Menaça Triton.

Morgana gloussa cruellement en voyant le regard noir qu'on lui lançait. Elle ne comptait pas les gardes qui restaient les bras ballants mais elle notait au moins huit paires d'yeux qui étaient dressées vers elle qui avaient de la hargne ou de la détermination. On ne la laisserait pas faire comme ça !

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Elle rit et claqua des doigts.

Cloak et Dagger bondirent sur Ventus au moment où une horde de Carcarête et Lame Fatale noires apparurent.

Des Spasménas !

La Lumière Pure fracassa sa Keyblade dans une des raies et se laissa tomber sous les flots pour éviter la deuxième. Il ressortit bien vite mais, heureusement, Melodie riait toujours autant.

\- C'est génial ! S'écria Roxas.

Il invoqua les Samouraïs.

Rien.

\- Merde !

Sora jeta sa Keyblade dans la foule de poisson difforme qui flottait dans les airs. Donald expédia un glacier en hurlant une insanité alors que Dingo se jetait sur ceux qui étaient dans l'eau.

Les deux raies bondirent à nouveau sur Ventus qui envoya sa Keyblade pour en frapper un et atteindre l'autre au retour. Mais les Spasménas fonçaient vers lui.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Hurla Donald en lançant un sort foudre.

\- Non ! Cria Triton.

Des ténèbres empêchèrent le sorte de s'abattre mais ils s'enroulèrent autour de Morgana qui hurla toucher par cette attaque mais aussi par la foudre. Ventus dissimula un soupir rassuré et donna des coups de Keyblade comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas aisé du tout. Il n'avait qu'une main, bon ce n'était pas un vrai problème si ce n'était pas qu'il devait protéger la petite, il ne savait pas encore se battre dans l'eau.

Roxas se rejeta à l'eau et nagea pour aider son presque-clone.

Morgane donnait des coups de tentacules ci et là, cognant des fois ceux sur le bateau, des fois ceux dans l'eau. Bien sûr, elle tentait surtout d'attraper l'enfant ou le trident mais était repoussée par des attaques physiques ou magiques.

À chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à venir à bout des Spasménas, des nouveaux apparaissaient.

Le combat était acharné. Même les gardes s'étaient lancés dans la bataille et ils faisaient beaucoup de mort, continuaient de pourfendre malgré les blessures occasionnées.

\- _Qu'ils sont chiants…_

Des Nescients apparurent, une multitude de médusore qui se jetèrent sur les Spasménas, les réduisant à néant en un rien de temps.

Morgana n'était pas folle… Elle savait que comme ça, elle ne pourrait que perdre.

Elle se recula et tournoya sur elle-même alors que l'eau devenait noire. Ventus sentit un regard accusateur sur lui et resserra la petite babillante contre lui.

\- Je m'en vais pour l'instant mais ce n'est pas fini, Triton ! Vous ne me trouverez jamais ! Mais moi je saurais toujours vous trouver ! Vous et votre affreuse petite fille ! Cria-t-elle en éclat de rire diabolique.

\- Trouvez-la ! Hurla le Roi, comme elle disparaissait dans les ténèbres de l'eau elle-même. Nous n'aurons de cesse tant que cette femme démoniaque sera là !

Les gardes, du moins ceux encore valides, sautèrent dans les vagues, se dispersant pour retrouver la sorcière.

\- Roxas ! Ventus ! Dingo ! Cria Sora.

La Lumière Pure se permit un petit soupir alors que les Nescients disparaissaient.

\- Ça va… Votre Majesté.

Il tendit le nourrisson vers l'homme qui s'empressa de la saisir. Il la serra contre lui puis la rendit à la jeune mère qui contenait son désarroi.

\- Merci… Merci, mes amis. Chuchota-t-elle. Sans vous… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ariel, nous sommes là pour toi. Ça va aller ? S'enquit Sora en s'approchant.

L'ancienne sirène hocha la tête et serra sa fille contre elle.

\- Retournons à Terre… Père va chercher après Morgana. Il la trouvera. Les pouvoirs des Sept Mers sont avec lui.

Roxas attrapa Dingo et le sortit de l'eau, le faisant s'accrocher à la chaîne. Comme les autres, il retrouva son apparence normale et put, avec des mains enfin recouvertes, se hisser jusqu'au pont.

\- Levez l'ancre ! Hurla Asmadée.

Les matelots s'empressèrent d'aller tourner la roue. Le bruit de métal raclant contre le bois tira une grimace au Simili qui tendit la main à Ventus. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une paume contre la sienne. Pas de brûlure ? Tant mieux.

L'ancre remonta et les extirpa de l'eau.

Ils atterrirent sur le pont et la Lumière Pure préféra s'éloigner de sa copie pour éviter toute émanation ténébreuse.

Le bateau tangua lorsqu'il se mit en route alors qu'Eric faisait apporter un siège à sa belle. Un siège où elle put enfin s'asseoir, pressant le corps trempé de sa petite contre elle.

\- Merci beaucoup… Souffla-t-elle. Qui sont tes amis ? Je dois autant les remercier. Est-ce là Riku et Kairi ?

Roxas écarquilla les yeux alors que Ventus penchait la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis ni Riku, ni une fille ! S'écria le Simili.

Ariel sursauta alors que le Prince s'avançait, portant la main à son épée. La sirène lui prit le bras pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

\- Non ! J'ai bien retrouvé Riku et Kairi mais ce sont des nouveaux amis. Voici Roxas et ici Ventus. J'ai aussi un nouvel ami Vanitas, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras le voir…

\- _Moi ? Son nouvel ami ?! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je vais le tuer !_

 _\- Calme-toi…_ Supplia Ventus en pressant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de te faire des amis. C'est une bonne chose… Chuchota la rousse.

\- Tu es aussi une de nos amies, et nous ferons tout pour toi !

Roxas haussa un sourcil, regarda les autres qui semblaient tous d'accord avec cette optique et il compatit pour Vanitas qui avait certainement encore moins le choix que lui. Enfin… Vanitas avait le luxe de pourrir la vie des autres grâce à la puissance de ses ténèbres.

Chançard.

\- S'il se passe quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. Dit Sora.

\- Nous de même. Nous vous sommes encore redevables. C'est déjà grâce à vous trois que nous sommes ensemble, que notre précieuse Melodie est née… Aujourd'hui c'est grâce à vous tous que nous avons pu la garder auprès de vous.

\- Eh bien ! Fit Roxas en s'avançant. Il se trouve que…

\- Que nous avons trouvé un vaisseau bizarre et qu'un ami va nous aider à le réparer ! S'écria Donald. Tu l'aimerais Ariel ! Rit-il. Est-ce qu'on peut rester avec vous le temps que notre ami arrive ?

\- Peut-on ramener le vaisseau près de votre château ? Questionna Ventus, supposant que ce serait facile pour se dénommer « Cid ».

\- Bien sûr. Vous nous indiquerez où il se situe. Dit Eric. Nous nous occuperons de ça au plus tôt. En attendant, bien sûr, nos portes vous sont grandes ouvertes.

\- Merci beaucoup.

µµµ

Appuyé à son balcon, Roxas regardait le coucher de Soleil avec nostalgie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la plage où attendaient Ariel et Eric avec leur fille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être près d'eux pour sentir leur peine et leur crainte. Il claqua des doigts, essayant de faire apparaître des Samouraïs. Rien de rien…

C'était plutôt mauvais signe, non ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Personne n'était là pour lui indiquer ce qui était normal ou pas. Pas même Axel !

Il pouvait peut-être compter sur Vanitas mais il doutait pouvoir fraterniser avec lui…

Roxas se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. On pouvait reconnaître à cette aventure un bon point : la vie de château lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les songes venir petit à petit l'entourer. Il s'enfonçait dans un agréable cocon lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés contre sa porte. Il se redressa en haussant un sourcil. Allons bon ? Qui est-ce qui venait l'interrompre juste lorsqu'il se détendait ?

\- Roxas ?

Ah, Sora…

\- Ouais ?

\- Je peux rentrer ? Pour faire le point…

\- Venez, venez… Dit-il sans grande conviction.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'adolescent, suivit par Ventus et ses compagnons. Ils le rejoignirent tous. Sora se permit même de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Vanitas, tu peux te ramener si tu veux. Lança le Simili.

Ventus posa sa main sur son cœur, intimant à Vanitas de les rejoindre. Ce serait en effet bien plus simple de le compter parmi eux pour discuter.

Les ténèbres s'étendirent autour du corps de la Lumière Pure jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent forme. Vanitas se forma alors et dévisagea les autres, l'air moqueur. Ils commençaient à croire que c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils le verraient.

\- Morgana est capable de faire apparaître les Spasménas. Remarqua Donald en premier. C'est comme Maléfique à l'époque des Sans-cœurs…

L'époque des Sans-cœurs. Ils en parlaient comme si ça faisait longtemps alors que ça datait encore de quelques semaines, même pas.

\- Tu avais essayé de faire revenir les Similis, non ? Demanda Ventus à l'adresse de sa presque copie.

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que si quelqu'un d'aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire apparaître des Spasménas, je me suis dit que le problème devait être débloqué. Mais… non.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui rend les Spasménas manipulables. Dit Sora.

\- Ils restent former de ténèbres, même si ce sont d'autres ténèbres. Si on comprend comment ça fonctionne, ça peut être rapidement fait. Répliqua Vanitas.

Il observait les murs, bras croisés, et plus exactement tout ce qu'il y avait là. De la richesse à perte de vue.

\- Il n'empêche que ça ne règle pas un des problèmes principal. Dit Roxas. Pourquoi les Spasménas sont là, je ne peux plus appeler les Similis… Et toi tu peux continuer à appeler les Nescients !

Vanitas haussa un sourcil puis afficha un sourire sardonique.

\- Les Nescients sont directement liés à Vanitas. Expliqua Ventus.

\- Les Samouraïs sont directement liés à moi ! Maugréa Roxas.

\- Mais les Similis ne t'appartiennent pas. Tu en es un… Répliqua les Ténèbres Personnifiés.

\- Alors comment puis-je être là, en suivant ce principe ?

\- Il faudra demander à Maître Yen Sid. Supposa Donald.

\- Oui…

\- SORA !

Ariel !

Sora courut vers le balcon et se pencha sur le rebord.

\- Oui ?! Lança-t-il, inquiet.

\- Sora ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service infini ?

Triton, dans l'eau, lui lança le même regard suppliant et plein d'espoir que sa fille. Et son gendre.

\- Oui ? Bien sûr !

\- Peux-tu retrouver Morgana et la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour le bien de notre petite fille…

\- Bien sûr ! S'écria Sora.

Il se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Ça vous convient, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas serra les dents, les bras croisés.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi je viens ! S'écria Ventus.

\- Nous aussi, bien sûr ! Sourit Dingo.

\- Je n'en doutais pas !

Sora rit et il se tourna vers le Simili. Celui-ci souffla lentement et s'obligea à sourire. Il tendit sa main au jeune brun qui la lui attrapa et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Merci ! Et toi, Vanitas ?

\- Tu y vas vraiment, Ventus ?

\- Bien sûr !

Les ténèbres pures ne put retenir un long soupir.

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Morgana

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : … Morgana_**

Sora descendait les escaliers en courant. Il y en avait bien plus que prévu mais ça l'amusait bien. Enfin… Même s'il y avait plus urgent que s'amuser. Mais faire du sport et se mettre du baume au cœur, ce n'était jamais un mal.

Roxas les suivait plus lentement mais ces marches lui rappelaient la Cité du Crépuscule. Quand il pensait à tous ces compagnons qui avaient pu être là-bas alors que lui attendait simplement que son cœur soit complet. Qu'il en ait au moins l'impression… Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le cas. Être complet… Il avait essayé pendant une année entière mais avait eu bien plus l'impression de vivre lorsqu'il avait été avec Pence, Hayner et Olette…

Des gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas…

Il arriva, comme les autres, en bas. Il sortit du château et foula le sable jusqu'à rejoindre Ariel qui parlait avec agitation à Sora. Elle serrait sa fille contre son cœur, se tournant de temps en temps vers Ventus ou Donald ou encore Dingo. Il échangea un regard avec Vanitas, serra les dents et s'approcha.

\- Nous allons récupérer le vaisseau dont vous me parliez pendant que vous partez à la recherche de Morgana. Je dois encore vous remercier pour tout cela. Oh… Voici ton ami Vanitas.

Elle tendit la main vers l'Être de Ténèbres. Au sourire qu'il avait en lui tendant la main en retour, Ventus préféra lui prendre le poignet et secouer légèrement la tête à l'adresse de l'ancienne sirène.

\- C'est mieux de ne pas le toucher. Dit-il. Nous sommes ravi de pouvoir vous aider.

\- Oui. Nous allons nous dépêcher. Si notre ami Cid vient… C'est un type costaud, avec de courts cheveux blonds, l'air un peu bourru. Il a toujours un cure-dent… Mais il se présentera ! Tu l'adoreras, Ariel. Jura Sora.

Sur ces mots, il la sera contre lui, essayant de ne pas écraser le bébé. Il s'éloigna ensuite et courut jusqu'à l'eau. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine les flots salés qu'il perdait ses jambes. Il tomba dans l'eau mais en rit alors que ses nageoires poussaient.

Ariel prit Donald et Dingo dans ses bras.

\- Papa pourra toujours être jaloux de tes pouvoirs, Donald. Rit-elle.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur chaque joue et embrassa le front de Dingo. Maintenant, ils devaient y aller. Morgana ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, Morgana ne les attaquerait pas avant quelques jours mais chaque minutes ôterait à ses amis l'opportunité de la retrouver. Même s'ils étaient rapides et doués, elle ne devait pas leur mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous… Dit Dingo.

\- Non. Je dois rester ici. Pour protéger ma fille, pour le bien de notre peuple… Je ne sais même pas devenir une sirène, moi. J'ai fait un choix. Je préfère l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Même si ta magie est séduisante. Rit-elle doucement.

Un dernier baiser et elle les laissa retrouver la mer où ils reprirent leur forme marine. Sora s'était déjà un peu éloigné et tournait la tête vers ses amis. Des Humains… plutôt des humanoïdes, il était le seul à avoir plongé.

Vanitas se pencha vers Ventus mais ne put joindre leurs lèvres car, ne l'ayant pas vu, le garçon s'était avancé et l'eau mouillait déjà ses chevilles. Ce qu'étaient devenues ses chevilles. Roxas soupira et entra à son tour. Il lança un regard désespéré à sa queue de dauphin puis bondit dans les flots pour se réhabituer.

Les Ténèbres Purs haussa un sourcil et s'avança à son tour. La sensation était effroyablement désagréable. Être privé de ses mouvements naturels contre sa volonté… Quelle horreur !

Il agita sa queue. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore prise en compte. Si tout le monde avait déjà pu faire ses essais en nage… Ce n'était pas son cas !

Plus doué que les deux blonds vénitiens, Sora s'avança et tendit sa main. Vanitas la repoussa violemment, le regard glacé et meurtrier.

Ventus tourna la tête vers sa part de ténèbres mais resta incapable de faire le moindre geste, éberlué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'astreignit à bouger et remua les nageoires pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui prit la main et sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais ne fut pas repoussé.

\- J'espère que je saurais t'aider. Souffla-t-il.

L'Être des Ténèbres opina à peine et jeta un regard acide à Ariel qui leur faisait signe d'au revoir.

Ils fondirent dans l'eau et nagèrent vers le large. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus aisément. Ils finissaient par prendre le coup de nageoire pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore habitués.

Alors qu'ils fonçaient dans les vagues, ils ne rencontraient rien si ce n'était des poissons anodins, des crabes, quelques dauphins et tortues, des requins aussi ou des algues. En définitive : pas de Spasménas et toujours, désespérément, aucune créature auxquelles ils s'étaient habitués au fil du temps.

Sora se tourna vers les autres.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où Morgana est ?

\- Elle disait que vous saviez toujours tout trouvé. Se moqua Vanitas.

\- Habituellement, nous pouvions utiliser les informations des citoyens. Expliqua Sora. Cette fois, ils en savent autant que nous. Sans information, nous sommes un peu poings et mains liés…

\- Ce qui ne t'as pas empêché d'accepter. Releva Roxas.

\- Oui. Parce que c'est notre amie. Sa fille est en danger… Nous devons bien faire quelque chose. Avança-t-il.

\- Sora a raison ! Sourit Ventus. Si nous n'aidons pas nos amis, que devons-nous faire d'autre ?

\- Faire ce qui nous fait envie ? Répliqua Vanitas.

\- Tu parles. Lui lança Roxas. De ce que j'en ai compris, toi, tu écoutais Xehanort. Tu faisais tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Venant d'un chien à la botte de l'Organisation XIII et par conséquent d'une part de Xehanort. Railla l'Être des Ténèbres.

La tension grimpait et Vanitas et Roxas se dévisageaient avec hargne, l'un heureusement guidé par sa lumière, l'autre de temps en temps entraîné par Dingo ou Donald.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut la détecter ou nous devons fouiller les Sept Mers ? Demanda le canard.

\- Je pourrais. Répondit Roxas.

\- J'en serais capable. Continua Vanitas.

\- Oui. Nous le savons. Mais faites-le ! Hurla le magicien.

Les lèvres des Ténèbres Purs s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

Roxas soupira longuement. Avait-il réellement le choix ? Même s'il n'avait pas de sympathie pour Ariel, même s'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter cette créature qui devait pourtant être aisément terrasable… il restait néanmoins un point. Plus vite cette mission serait achevée, plus vite il pourrait rentrer avec les autres. Finalement… c'était comme lorsqu'il était à l'Organisation XIII.

L'Être des Ténèbres avait mis le point sur quelque chose sans le vouloir.

\- Venez ! Dit-il.

Il se propulsa en avant et les guida vers la source de ténèbres. Plus puissant qu'un autre, que ce qui stagnaient ci et là mais bien moins vibrant que ce qui demeurait tout le temps à ses côtés. Il essayait aussi, de temps en temps, de faire apparaître les créatures qui lui étaient liées… Un effort bien inutile en fin de compte.

µµµ

Ils naviguaient depuis un moment, s'enfonçant dans des zones encore inexplorées. Ils nageaient à toute vitesse mais ils semblaient ne pas parvenir à trouver le domaine de Morgana. Et pourtant ! Ils avaient été bien plus loin qu'ils ne le croyaient ! Ils en avaient des courbatures dans leurs nageoires !

De plus, maintenant qu'ils arrivaient de plus en plus à proximités sur ces ténèbres si particuliers et puissantes, ils devaient faire face à un autre problème de taille : il faisait très froid ici ! C'était pénible de ne pas finir frigorifié dans des zones aussi glacées surtout lorsqu'on ne portait rien pour couvrir son corps !

\- Pour le voyage retour, on devrait utiliser les ténèbres.

\- J'approuve. Dit Roxas.

\- Les ténèbres sont dangereuses ! Protesta vivement Donald. On ne peut leurs faire confiance !

\- Qui t'a demandé de leur faire confiance ? Sourit Vanitas, narquois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne option. Répondit lentement Sora.

Il se reçut un regard mortel mais le jeune porteur de Keyblade semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

\- Vanitas, peux-tu confirmer qu'on approche ?

Roxas s'arrêta. La négativité ambiante était vraiment forte mais était-ce bien Morgana ? Surtout qu'il venait de remarquer que les bancs de poissons qu'ils venaient de dépasser n'était pas aussi inoffensifs qu'il le pensait. La taille inquiétante et l'aspect effrayant et glauque de ces bêtes ne pouvaient renvoyer qu'à ces Spasménas qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder sous toutes ses coutures.

Tout ça brouillait ses capacités qui se limitaient, généralement, à déceler des ténèbres à pouvoir les pointer.

\- Oui… C'est par ici.

Il désigna un endroit. Cavité dans l'épaisse couche de glace.

\- Merci. Lui dit Sora alors qu'ils s'engouffraient.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Que faisait-il ici, vraiment ?

Ils se glissèrent à travers un dédale d'amoncellement de glace qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait des couloirs et des pièces ici.

Roxas s'arrêta en voulant s'engager dans une alcôve. Il fit un signe de tête à l'adresse de Sora qui avait manqué de se fracasser contrer lui. Le jeune brun posa sa main sur son épaule et regarda dans la direction désignée. Il voyait Cloak et Dagger, tournoyant dans cette salle comme des chiens de garde. S'ils en avaient encore le doute, il était évident que Morgana était non-loin. Et ça, pas besoin de savoir détecter les ténèbres pour le deviner !

\- Bon ! On doit le faire sans trop de bruit. Chuchota Sora.

\- Je peux lancer une attaque foudre ! Proposa Donald.

\- Toi, si je pouvais te noyer, là, maintenant de suite… Grogna Vanitas.

\- Arrête ! Protesta Ventus en le repoussant un peu rudement.

Sa part de ténèbres lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle était encore contre son torse. Les yeux dorés étaient tellement plissés qu'il jura qu'il allait lui tordre le poignet mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien, l'empêchant seulement de se dégager.

\- Mon idée est très bonne ! Ça a déjà fonctionné. Protesta Donald.

\- Des éclairs dans de l'eau, c'est la mort assurée pour tout le monde. Meurt si tu veux mais fais-le seul, magret ambulant.

Les raies, alertées par ce bruit, surgirent. Sora donna un coup de Keyblade d'instinct, projetant Dagger contre son compagnon. Les deux créatures se jetèrent à nouveau sur eux, mordant le jeune brun au poignet. Roxas frappa violemment sa propre arme sur le corps de l'assaillant, libérant Sora. Dingo en profita pour se jeter au milieu d'eux et leur asséner un violent coup.

Les ennemis ricochèrent contre les murs de glaces où Donald utilisa sa magie pour les garder enfermés.

\- Faites attention maintenant. Grogna Roxas. Ce n'était que le menu fretin !

Sur ces mots, il utilisa Keyblade pour soigner Sora qui le remercia en frottant sa peau. Décidément, il se faisait mordre par tout.

\- Continuons. Dit-il, baigné de sa joie habituelle.

Il s'éloigna un peu de son Simili et avança dans les cavités. Lui-même sentait que l'ambiance était chargée de ténèbres. Pas qu'il en savait la présence mais il sentait comme une tension insupportable.

\- Tu peux me lâcher ? Demanda Ventus à l'adresse de Vanitas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lâche-moi. Dit-il en tirant sur son bras.

Les Ténèbres Pures haussa un sourcil, les lèvres tirées en un étrange rictus. Comme Ventus tirait sur son bras, il le lâcha, le laissant se cogner contre la paroi derrière lui. Le blond vénitien gémit, se passa les mains sur le visage mais se ressaisit pour suivre les autres.

Ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle salle mais qui était cette fois constituée d'un haut siège et d'une montagne de potion en tout genre. De plus, il y avait une sorte de marmite faite de glace qui rappelait assez celle qu'Ursula avait elle-même.

Dans ce fameux siège se tenait Morgana qui pestait contre Triton et ses petits amis. Elle parlait en caressant un énorme requin. Mais il avait quelque chose de particulier… Peut-être ces arrêtes qui saillaient, où ces crocs protubérants ? Sans doute ces yeux jaunes. Mais surtout… cette couleur blanc-grise qui n'était pas inconnue à Roxas.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Tu le connais ? Questionna le jeune brun, surpris.

\- Non. C'est un Simili… J'en mettrais ma main à couper… presque.

\- Tu vas encore essayer de les appeler ? Se moqua Vanitas.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Arrêtez ! Protesta Dingo.

Il mit sa patte devant sa bouche tandis que Morgana se redressait dans son siège. Ils se cachèrent derrière une paroi de glace.

\- Sinon on la tue. Ça prend deux secondes. Maugréa Vanitas.

\- La mort n'est pas toujours la solution. Avança Sora à voix basse.

\- Voyons, je te le dis autrement : on tue cette sorcière maintenant ou ton amie verra un jour cette sorcière tuer sa fille. Ça te convient comme raisonnement ?

Les yeux du jeune porteur de Keyblade se plissèrent mais un coup d'œil échangé avec ses compagnons habituels lui indiquait qu'il se tenait malheureusement.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? Questionna Morgana.

\- Chuuuuuut. Fit Donald en faisant signe à tout le monde de se taire.

Roxas serra les dents, la Keyblade sortie. Il sentait ses nageoires s'agiter. Ils devaient venir à bout de ce… Spasména ? Il se doutait que quelques coups bien placés seraient déjà un premier pas. Mais il fallait qu'il vienne à eux.

\- Vanitas… Déploie tes ténèbres. Chuchota le Simili.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça attirera sa créature. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas nous aider ? Couaqua le magicien.

\- Ce serait vraiment utile ? Demanda Ventus.

Roxas lança un coup d'œil vers Sora qui surveillait les aller-venues de la créature qui regardait dans leur direction. Il n'attendait plus que l'ordre de sa maîtresse…

\- Oui. Chuchota le jeune brun.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? Je ne suis pas ton chien, Simili.

\- Vanitas. S'il te plaît…

L'Être des Ténèbres dévisagea sa part de lumière qui lui faisait un adorable regard.

Il serra les dents. Se faisait-il vraiment manipuler par _ça_ ? Enfin… difficile de dire « non » à quelqu'un de si mignon. Que ce soit de la manipulation ou une réelle demande venant du fond du cœur. Ce qui était certainement le cas, par ailleurs.

Il soupira, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ventus et l'attira contre lui alors qu'il laissait son énergie s'étendre.

Cette fois, l'étrange requin n'attendit même pas un aval. Il fusa dans un courant marin et surgit en poussant un hurlement qui en aurait inquiété plus d'un. Bien suffisant pour permettre à Sora, Roxas, Dingo et Donald d'asséner des coups. Ventus aurait pu s'ajouter à cette vague d'attaque si on ne le maintenait pas loin de là. Et puis, à quatre contre un qui peinait à s'insérer dans la galerie, ils étaient bien assez.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Hurla Morgana.

Le cri de son animal de compagnie lui répondit.

La sorcière se figea et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle ressurgit juste derrière eux, une tentacule encore sectionné.

\- Vous ! Vous ne me laisserez donc aucun répit ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Lança Roxas en assénant un nouveau coup sur le museau de la créature.

Il brandit sa Keyblade vers elle comme la bête se reculait et se repliait dans la salle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?!

\- Vous avez donc besoin des conseils de la Sorcière des O…

Un hurlement la coupa dans sa phrase. Des ténèbres brûlaient contre sa joue alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

\- Comment avez-vo…

\- Réponds ou tu vas encore subir ça. Siffla Vanitas.

\- Immonde isopode !

L'Être des Ténèbres souffla et projeta des nouvelles fumerolles qui frappèrent la sorcière au ventre. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, les tentacules s'agitant d'énervement. Vanitas, un bras autour de la taille de Ventus pour l'empêcher de se dégager, tendait l'autre main vers elle, la menaçant muettement de nouvelles représailles.

\- Mordicus ! Attaque ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le Spasména bondit en avant et se jeta dans le couloir. La glace vibra, des pans s'effondrèrent et manqua de les assommer. Donald dut même se jeter dans les crocs de la bête, à qui il asséna un coup de bâton et jeta un brasier, pour se sauver. Il se jeta derrière Sora et projeta un violent glacier contre la créature.

Vanitas claqua des doigts. Ses ténèbres jaillirent de lui et un gigantesque requin bleu et mauve prit la place, se jeta sur le Spasména et le goba.

\- Donc… Qu'est-ce que c' _était_? Sourit-il.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux alors que Sora se cachait le visage quelques secondes. Il était ravi d'avoir Vanitas de leur côté. Enfin…

\- Ces créatures sont apparues il n'y a pas longtemps ! Dit-elle, effrayée. Celle-ci est apparue il y a deux semaines et j'en ai profité !

\- Comment réussissez-vous à les contrôler ? Demanda Sora.

\- Elles se nourrissent des ténèbres.

Ventus se pressa contre l'autre, le regard inquiet. Sa part obscure le resserra et généra de nouvelles fumerolles, les lèvres toujours ornées de leur rictus inquiétant.

\- Alors… ensuite ?

\- Quiconque les nourrit peut les utiliser… Expliqua-t-elle. Je les contrôle… Ma volonté est leur…

\- Ils se nourrissent de ténèbres. Mais vous en éprouvez une faiblesse ? Questionna Roxas.

Morgana secoua la tête.

Ses tentacules s'agitèrent et elle claqua des doigts.

\- Mais vous emporterez ça en Enfer ! Rit-elle, diabolique.

Des Spasménas jaillirent de toute part, fonçant sur les assaillants de Morgana. Comme ils étaient des milliers, ce n'était pas évident de les repousser. Les coups cognaient contre les parois de glace, contre l'un ou l'autre. Donald poussa un cri en se recevant une Keyblade dans le dos. Avec les ténèbres que projetaient Vanitas, la zone était particulièrement mortelle.

Roxas s'éloigna rapidement, évitant un coup de croc de l'énorme Nescient qui venait d'happer des Spasménas. Néanmoins, si son action lui avait sauvé la vie, ou du moins des membres, elle avait un autre but derrière. Il se concentra sur ses ténèbres et les libéra dans l'air. Juste suffisamment pour appâter les créatures grouillantes.

Il sentit soudainement son souffle se couper alors qu'il avait la sensation de se faire dévorer vivant.

Il leur commanda de disparaître.

Il jura que les créatures ne l'écouteraient pas mais la voie fut soudainement claire alors qu'il avait à nouveau l'impression de savoir respirer.

\- On dirait qu'on reprend l'avantage ! S'écria Donald, tout sourire.

Morgana, des tentacules sectionnées en plus, se recula rapidement, les bras devant le visage. Mais elle fut soudainement consumée par les ténèbres. Elle hurla en disparaissant.

\- Contrôler ces choses est horriblement désagréable… Maugréa Roxas.

Sora s'empressa de nager vers son Simili et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Ça va. C'est juste désagréable. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu supporter ça…

\- Ce n'était pas un condensé de ténèbres elle. Tes ténèbres sont ta source vitale. Répliqua Vanitas.

Il sentit les doigts de Ventus s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer pour rassurer Ariel ! Supposa Dingo, enjoué.

\- Oui ! Sourit Sora.

Il relâcha Roxas qui lui adressa un sourire bref puis il rejoignit les autres afin qu'ils partent tous ensemble. Pour se faire, Vanitas dut consentir à relâcher Ventus qui en profita pour aller chercher Roxas. Il lui prit la main, ce qui suscita un sursaut de peur auprès de son double, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

L'Être des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils et nagea à leur suite. Il s'arrêta toutefois dans l'alcôve pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit en voyant les ténèbres libérer un corps tentaculaire. Chacune d'elles se reformaient d'ailleurs. Il mit son doigt devant sa bouche, ne cachant pas son sourire sadique.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Courte pause

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Courte pause_**

Ventus soupira en passant le seuil de sa chambre. Il avait encore le rose aux joues, sans doute à cause de l'alcool qu'on lui avait servi. Mais aussi parce qu'il était ravi. La liesse n'avait cessé à l'idée que Morgana était hors d'état de nuire comme Ursula avant elle. Maintenant, tout danger était écarté. Ils pouvaient vivre joyeusement et ne plus se soucier de tout cela.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les portes-fenêtres et laissa l'air marin s'engouffrer et fouetté son visage. Il s'étira en souriant, profitant un instant des embruns parfumés de l'Océan scintillant sous la lune puis tira les rideaux. Le vent continuait de s'engouffrer mais il pouvait à présent se déshabiller sans risque. Il alluma toutefois les bougies, grâce à un peu de magie, puis entreprit de retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes puis la pléiade de couche qui le couvrait.

Il venait de retirer son t-shirt que des ténèbres se matérialisèrent autour de lui, prirent forme humaine et, bien sûr, épousèrent les traits de Vanitas. Il lui décocha un sourire.

\- C'est ce moment que tu choisis pour venir ?

\- En effet. Merci de m'avoir accepté en toi. Lança-t-il railleur.

\- Ils auraient voulu te remercier aussi. Dit Ventus. D'ailleurs… C'est grâce à toi et Roxas que Morgana n'est plus.

\- J'ai pris une vie. Tu approuves ça, toi ?

\- Non. Mais eux bien…

Vanitas se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa Lumière.

\- Tu nous félicites. Nous, être de ténèbres… Tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

\- Que les ténèbres nous ont aidés ?

Il acquiesça et s'avança vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide !

Il croisa les bras, peut-être un peu pour se dissimuler au regard de Vanitas qui semblait le sonder intégralement mais aussi lentement. Ses yeux dorés sur sa peau… quelle étrange impression ? Il détourna la tête en songeant que lui-même l'avait regardé avec stupeur mais aussi intérêt.

\- C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas parler de toi à Maître Yen Sid… Pour Roxas, il pourrait peut-être comprendre…

\- Tu es en train de songer à mentir ? Adorable. Que feras-tu quand il aura compris que c'est moi qui suis là ? Il n'est pas stupide et il sait que tu es dénué de ténèbres… Il ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre que pour que tu sois parasité à ce point par les ténèbres c'est que je suis là.

Ventus se détourna complétement cette fois.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Te presser contre moi avec inquiétude ?

Le garçon lui lança un regard craintif par-dessus l'épaule et il le vit lui tendre les bras. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna pour le rejoindre. Il ne résista à l'envie, au besoin, de se blottir contre son torse. Son corps frissonna lorsque les bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Tu essaies de me repousser, tu me dis que tu veux que je disparaisse mais lorsque cette éventualité est proche, tu ne veux pas en entendre parler.

Ventus ne répondit pas, pressant seulement sa tête contre la sienne et resserrant le corps musclé contre son torse nu.

Désespérément nu.

\- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça, Ventus ?

\- Tu sais… Tu peux m'appeler Ven'… Se débina-t-il.

\- Comme tout le monde ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Répondit Vanitas.

Le blond vénitien s'éloigna légèrement et lui lança un regard désemparé. L'Être des Ténèbres lui passa les doigts sur les lèvres, maudissant sa tenue qui l'empêchait de toucher la douceur.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je t'appeler de la même façon que des milliers d'autres personnes ? Je serai unique pour toi.

Ventus eut un frisson. Plus effrayé que séduit. Ces mots, pourtant doux, avaient été soufflés avec une telle hargne…

\- Tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais mauvais. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de toi.

\- Alors tu les écoutes ? Tu t'en fiches de tes sentiments ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments… Avança-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ses ténèbres éclata de rire. Bien sûr, le garçon savait qu'il se voilait la face et qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Ventus…

\- Et puis… Tu sais que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens. Tu es une part de moi. Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par toi… Comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Je veux être avec toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est une sensation… saisissante, angoissante…

\- Il y a peut-être une raison au fait que tu ne puisses pas m'échapper. Chuchota Vanitas.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse de sa lumière qui frissonna en se resserrant contre lui.

\- Si tu ne peux faire autrement que venir à moi…

Nouveau baiser qui fit fermer les paupières de Ventus.

\- Et que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison…

Les doigts du garçon s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule au troisième baiser. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélerer.

\- C'est probablement…

Ventus pinça les lèvres pour retenir un soupir de bien-être. Ses joues rosissaient. Plaisir ou honte ?

\- … Que tu es à moi.

Il ne pouvait même pas démentir, profitant de cette pléiade d'attention qui mettait son corps en transe. Il le sentait descendre doucement, la main soutenant son dos d'une délicatesse qui semblait absente. Et pourtant, il la savourait avec… oui, vergogne.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes enchanteresses pour qu'il se sente partir en arrière. Il n'eut pas la conscience de rouvrir les yeux car le matelas moelleux se présenta à son dos. Il sentit la matière rugueuse des gants de Vanitas contre son aine, sentit les doigts se glisser sous son pantalon.

Il sursauta.

\- Non !

Ses ténèbres fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui. Il croisa le regard bleu qui était légèrement humide, emplit de peur.

\- Je t'en prie… Non. Gémit-il.

L'Être des Ténèbres serra les dents et éloigna ses mains. Ventus se redressa sur un coude et lui tendit le bras. Le brun le dévisagea puis s'approcha. Il se sentit étreint puis amener à s'allonger à son côté. Le deuxième bras s'enroula autour de lui, la main se posa sur sa nuque avec douceur et les yeux se plantèrent dans les siens tendrement.

Ce genre d'attention lui était inconnu. Y éprouvait-on vraiment un plaisir ?

\- Ferme les yeux…

Vanitas haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Il sentit le matelas bouger, un bruissement dans l'air. L'odeur de Ventus se rapprocha et quelque chose de doux se pressa contre ses lèvres. Il resserra immédiatement son bras autour du corps du blond vénitien. Il répondit à ce baiser chaste et innocent.

Un vrai baiser.

Il sentait ses émotions vibrer. Ses Nescients…

Coquille vide… Coquille vide qui n'éprouvait rien.

Ah oui ? Comment pouvait-on avoir des Nescients si on n'éprouvait rien ? Comment pouvait-on avoir la conviction qu'on n'aurait plus de raison de vivre si on nous arrachait cette personne si on n'éprouvait rien ?

Lumière appelait Ténèbres. Ténèbres appelaient Lumière…

Comment accepter cette réalité ? Il avait désespérément besoin de Ventus. Sinon pourquoi le suivrait-il dans cette aventure stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été si heureux depuis maintenant quinze ans ?

µµµ

Roxas traversa la foule, évitant un serviteur qui portait un plat surchargé de petit four s'abaissa pour passer sous un noble enrobé qui voulait étreindre quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

\- Sora.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'Ariel qui l'avait entraîné sur la piste pour une danse et s'empressa de rejoindre son Simili.

\- Eyh ! Dingo et Donald s'amusent beaucoup !

\- Ils ont le droit à l'alcool.

\- J'ai cru voir que Ven' en avait pris aussi.

\- Il a vingt-sept ans, tu sais ?

Sora manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Quouah ?! T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si, si. Il me l'a a affirmé. De toute façon, soit il a vingt-sept ans, soit il avait cinq ans lorsqu'il avait affronté Xehanort. Je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères croire. Sourit Roxas.

\- C'est sûr que si on en croit ce qu'il nous a dit… Et moi je pars du principe qu'il ne nous a pas menti !

\- Tu as raison. Lui sourit le blond vénitien. Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on retourne dans nos chambres.

\- Oh ?

\- Avec toute cette effervescence, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on s'éloigne.

Roxas conservait ses bras croisés. Il était réfractaire à toute personne voulant lui proposer à manger, à boire ou, simplement, à offrir un peu de compagnie. D'ailleurs, son regard intransigeant en refroidissait plus d'un.

Mais pas Sora qui lui prit une main et, de son plus beau sourire, l'emmena à sa suite. Pas vers la porte, mais vers un serveur. Il se permit de prendre un petit four qu'il enfonça entre les lèvres de son Simili. Lequel manqua de s'étouffer et toussa. Paniqué, le jeune brun lui tapa dans le dos. Le domestique, lui, donna un verre d'eau et une serviette. Le premier fut bien plus efficace.

\- Pardon… Je voulais juste que tu t'amuses.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser ! Et je trouve encore moins que me faire étouffer est une merveilleuse chose !

\- Ce n'était pas mon but…

Roxas toussa et soupira. Il attrapa un des amuse-gueule qu'il enfourna dans la bouche de Sora. Ce dernier l'avala, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah !

\- Merci !

\- Tu me cherches !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Viens… C'est l'occasion pour toi d'oublier tous juste pendant un moment. C'est pour ça qu'on a autant d'ami. Sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour nous rappeler qu'une fois les problèmes passés, il y a autre chose. Qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous faire sourire. C'est la chose la plus importante pour n'importe quel aventurier ! Sourit-il.

\- Et si on n'a pas d'ami ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Questionna Sora.

\- À ton avis ?

Roxas secoua la tête à l'adresse d'un serviteur qui lui présentait des étranges assortiments de nourriture. Son vis-à-vis, par contre, en prit trois en le remerciant. Il revint ensuite au Simili la bouche pleine.

\- Toi… Tu as des amis ! Nous, on est tes amis !

\- Avoir un ami n'est pas vraiment la chose que j'espère le plus au monde. Avoua Roxas. J'ai déjà eu des amis… Un ami. Tu le connais peut-être… Axel.

\- Axel ? Il s'appelle Lea maintenant !

Les yeux du blond vénitien s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Yen Sid a dit…

Sora leva les yeux vers le ciel, réfléchissant.

\- « Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il l'a fait mais pour ce qui sommeille en toi ».

Roxas battit des paupières.

\- Je croyais qu'il m'avait trahi. Il devait me tuer… Je ne voulais plus me faire d'ami. Expliqua-t-il dans un marmonnement.

À son plus grand damne, Sora l'entendit et le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- En tout cas, tu es mon ami et tu ne pourras pas y échapper ! J'adore mes amis et je ne veux pas les perdre !

\- Merci, Sora…

\- À propos de tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu as utilisé tes ténèbres sur les Spasménas…

\- Hm ?

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ?

Roxas fut surpris de cette question. Il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je suis rassuré alors !

Il voulut lui demander pourquoi il se souciait de lui de la sorte mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Il le savait. Axel le lui avait déjà expliqué… Il savait pertinemment que c'était le signe que Sora tenait beaucoup à lui. Mais il ne comprenait tout de même pas comment le garçon pouvait s'inquiéter à ce point à son sujet alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps.

\- Tu me préviendras si ça ne va pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial ! Je vais rejoindre Ariel !

Sora lui posa un baiser sur la joue puis partit rejoindre la sirène qui venait de finir une dance avec son époux.

Roxas observa le jeune brun.

Axel lui avait expliqué beaucoup de chose mais jamais, auparavant, il ne lui avait parlé de l'étrange sensation de douleur qu'on pouvait sentir dans sa poitrine. Là où il avait… un cœur ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : Mise au point

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

Note 2 : Ce chapitre présente un contenu plus violent que d'habitude ! Attention âmes sensibles !

Réponse de rewiew à Candy : Yep, tu m'as envoyé ton message le jeudi. Mais le jeudi est réservé (une fois par mois) est réservé à un projet de nouvelle sur donc je ne poste pas de fic le jeudi. C'est le vendredi que je poste Éclat de Miroir (et j'ai vérifié sur mon compte que je ne me suis pas trompée de date dessus)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Mise au clair_**

Le vaisseau Gummi, réparé grâce aux talents de Cid, se posait à la Tour Mystérieuse. Se présenter directement à Yen Sid était bien plus simple pour qu'ils puissent faire leur rapport et qu'ils présentent Roxas au Maître. En espérant qu'il l'accepte et qu'il ne le repousse pas sans un seul regard de pitié. Ils avaient décidés de taire le retour brusque de Ventus. Le vieil homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir depuis quand il était avec eux.

Donald et Dingo espéraient juste qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère pour ça sinon ce serait encore plus difficile de lui cacher les vrais faits.

Bien sûr, dans la navette, Roxas était tenu à distance de la console. Il avait bien tenté d'expliquer qu'il ne comptait pas jeter une nouvelle fois sa Keyblade dans le tableau de bord, personne n'était prêt à l'écouter. Et Vanitas, bien sûr, s'évertuait à l'enfoncer discrètement.

\- Bon… Nous y voilà. Dit Sora. Tu connaissais Roxas ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Vanitas, tu ne pars pas ? Fit Donald.

\- Pressé l'oiseau ?

\- S'il te plaît. Au cas où il vienne nous accueillir. Dit Ventus, le regard suppliant.

Les Ténèbres Purs soupira longuement mais lui prit le menton entre les doigts, un peu rudement. Il joignit leurs lèvres sans plus attendre, trop violemment au goût de sa lumière qui le sentit tout de même s'engouffrer en lui.

Il tomba sur le siège et, lorsqu'il se leva, dut se frotter le postérieur devenu douloureux.

\- Prêt. Dit-il dans un geignement.

\- Génial ! Sourit Sora.

Il laissa le canard ouvrir le sas pour qu'ils descendent. Ils regagnèrent, tous chacun leur tour, la plateforme pour partir vers la haute tour. Sora monta en premier et ouvrit la voie. Il s'arrêta toutefois devant la porte, un brin angoissé. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Vous vous sentez tous prêt ?

Ventus serra sa main sur son cœur et il opina. Roxas expira lentement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et acquiesça à son tour. Il redoutait un peu à cause de sa nature et de ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'homme… mais avait-il le choix ?

Sora frappa à la porte. Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Un tapotement concentré. Il tourna la tête, surpris. Il vit alors Roxas qui lui tendait la main, détournant le regard pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Entendant Yen Sid souffler « entrez », il attrapa la main de son Simili et poussa la porte.

Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et il fit un garde-à-vous, au même titre que les autres. Roxas haussa un sourcil et exécuta le sien quelque peu en retard. Yen Sid posa sur lui un regard lent et lourd, presque corrosif.

\- Tu es le treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII, n'est-ce pas ? Le Simili de Sora.

\- Il s'appelle Roxas. Répondit le brun. Et il m'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a même aidés à accomplir une mission ! Nous avons pu sauver Atlantide. Et même lorsque nous étions à Atlantica, il s'est révélé d'une aide inestimable !

\- Je veux bien te croire, Sora. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier…

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas faire amende honorable mais certains le peuvent ! Lança une voix.

La porte de la pièce attenante venait de s'ouvrir.

Roxas tourna la tête vers là, éberlué. La voix lui était familière. Trop familière…

\- Et lui… Il le peut sans conteste. Il a toujours vu juste et c'est bien grâce à lui que je suis ici. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour prouver qu'il a sa place ici.

\- Axel !

Le Simili récupéra sa main et il se précipita vers son meilleur ami, d'instinct. Il voulut l'enlacer mais se retint juste à temps, gêné. Mais l'ancien numéro huit rit et le prit dans ses bras de mot d'ordre, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il le pressa contre son torse, manquant de l'étouffer.

Ventus sautilla et s'empressa de les rejoindre, tendant les bras pour le câlin.

\- Lea !

\- Ventus !

Il le prit de son autre bras et les serra contre lui. Sora jeta un coup d'œil vers Donald puis vers Dingo et ils se jetèrent dans le câlin groupé à leur tour.

Alors que les rires s'élevaient, Yen Sid haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, c'était une scène des plus belles mais il n'allait pas laisser cela perdurer bien longtemps. Aussi, il toussa dans sa main, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Oh oui, pardon !

Ventus s'éloigna du roux, fit un garde-à-vous au vieux Maître et s'empressa de revenir sur la ligne alors que Vanitas maugréait en lui. Il pressa sa main contre son cœur, sentant bien que sa part de ténèbres avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour tolérer ce grand câlin.

Donald fut le second à s'éloigner. Il avait apprécié cette proximité avec tout le monde mais il préférait être un peu loin quand même. Il n'était pas très câlin de toute façon !

Suivi Dingo et Sora qui refirent un garde-à-vous, tout sourire. Roxas, pour sa part, profita encore un peu de l'étreinte puis se recula à son tour, appréciant de se faire encore ébouriffer les cheveux. Il rejoignit alors le jeune brun qui lui prit la main pour le rassurer à nouveau.

Mais maintenant, ça allait. La présence de deux personnes qui le soutenaient, le retour d'un vieil ami. Finalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pardonner au roux. Il lui avait déjà à moitié pardonné lorsqu'il avait dû retourner en Sora. Mais il avait voulu son indépendance et maintenant que son meilleur ami était de son côté… Comment continuer de lui en vouloir dans ces conditions ?

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ? Demanda Yen Sid.

\- Nous avons appris que les Spasménas se rependaient petit à petit, ils vivent souvent en colonie. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux jusqu'à ce qu'on les dérange ou quand il y a une personne qui les manipulent. Nous avons vu faire à Atlantica… Morgana laissait les Spasménas se nourrir de ses ténèbres et pouvait alors les guider. Synthétisa Sora.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé pas un seul Sans-cœur, pas un seul Simili. Il n'y a plus que des Spasménas et personne n'en a fait mention. Continua Donald.

\- Nous avons toutefois une question… Dit Ventus.

\- Oui ? Questionna le Maître.

\- Il s'agit de Roxas… Nous ne comprenons pas comment il peut être ici alors qu'aucun autres Similis ne sont là… Est-il particulier ? Interrogea la Lumière Pure.

\- Roxas est un Simili particulier… Moi aussi j'en étais un.

\- C'est vrai ! Axel est là, lui aussi ! Tu peux faire venir les Assassins ? Questionna Roxas.

\- Je ne suis plus un Simili. Je suis redevenu Humain. Dit-il en montrant les marques absentes sous ses yeux.

\- Mais moi ? Demanda le Simili.

\- C'est peut-être parce ton cœur est lié à celui de Sora. Dit Yen Sid. Tous les autres Similis ont perdus leur enveloppe charnelle, transformée en Sans-cœur.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore possible de voir un Humain revenir après ça ? Osa Dingo.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais pour Roxas, je pense qu'il n'a pas à craindre. Son intégrité demeurera intacte tant que son cœur sera Humain et non Ténèbres… C'est probablement la seule chose qui lui permet encore de vivre. Si Sora venait à disparaître, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne fait aucun doute que ton Simili serait détruit au même titre que les autres… Dit Yen Sid.

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade écarquilla les yeux mais opina. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Roxas.

\- Je ferai encore plus attention à ma santé. Sourit-il. Je ne laisserai rien me prendre mon cœur !

\- Merci… Souffla le Simili, un peu éberlué.

\- Les Spasménas se nourrissent de ténèbres… Commença Dingo.

Yen Sid ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Roxas et ses ténèbres dilués mais ses ténèbres si présents.

\- Mais ils ne semblent pas s'attaquer aux cœurs des gens. Ni rechercher les ténèbres quels qu'ils soient. Continua le chien.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit : nous les avons trouvés très présent mais ils ne semblaient pas éprouver d'envie de se jeter au milieu des habitants des différents Mondes. À l'inverse de toute autres créatures…

Yen Sid réfléchit en se caressant la barbe, les yeux dans le vague. Les compagnons échangèrent un regard mais restèrent sans un mot malgré l'envie d'intervenir. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir donner beaucoup d'informations. Mais c'était probablement une impression erronée. Que savaient-ils, dans le fond ?

\- Je vois… Une seule sorte de créature avait agi de la sorte auparavant. Ils troublaient l'équilibre par leur seule présence mais n'avaient pas le besoin d'attaquer. Ils devaient impérativement contrôler pour s'en prendre à toute chose.

Le Maître regarda vers Ventus qui força un sourire. Plutôt difficile à faire quand une chose maugréait dans votre tête des insanités à l'adresse de la personne qui s'adressait à vous.

\- Tu sais de quoi je souhaite parler.

\- Oui. Les Nescients…

\- Ces créatures créées par un être abominable. Dénué du moindre sentiment, ne pensant qu'au mal. L'émissaire de Xehanort…

Il recommença à caresser sa barbe, l'air songeur.

\- Il se peut qu'il soit à l'origine des Spasménas… Si Xehanort a pu remettre la main sur lui, il s'en sera fait une joie.

\- _Je ne créerai pas des choses aussi stupides et moches._

\- Mais ça n'est pas logique. Dit Ventus. Les Nescients sont les émotions de Vanitas… Les Spasménas ressemblent à des… Sora ?

\- Dream Eaters !

\- Quand bien même ils seraient créés par Vanitas… Pourquoi leur aurait-il donné une telle forme ? Une forme qui soit à ce point différente de celles des Nescients ?

\- Allez savoir ce que peut faire un cerveau malade comme le sien.

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose. Dit Roxas, attirant l'attention de Yen Sid sur lui. Tout change.

\- Tout change ? Questionna le Maître.

D'un signe de main, il l'invita à continuer. Roxas retint un soupir. Était-ce un test ou ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte du tout ?

\- Les ténèbres sont différentes, l'équilibre est condamné… La lumière elle-même n'est-elle pas étrange ?

Le Mage opina.

\- Je l'avais pensé aussi après une discussion avec Mickey… Mais j'en ai eu le doute à cause de Sora et Ventus. Leurs Lumières sont identiques et tes Ténèbres sont également pareilles à d'habitude. Mais…

Le vieux sorcier regarda Donald, Dingo et même Lea.

\- Oui… Les énergies changent. C'est ce qui doit mettre en péril l'équilibre même. Toutefois, j'ignore ce qui en est la source. Est-ce vraiment les Spasménas ou s'en nourrissent-ils ?

\- Nous ne pouvons le savoir. Répondit Sora.

\- Non. Mais vous pouvez repartir en quête de recherche. Allez-y.

Il leva la main et leur fit un signe presque délicat.

\- Vous trouverez certainement la voie. Dit-il, l'air grave. Vous trouverez l'explication ! J'ai pleine confiance en vous.

Il se leva et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sora, évitant de toucher Roxas, mais adressant un regard à Donald et Dingo qui s'en sentirent directement galvanisés.

\- À présent, je dois parler à Ventus. Seul. Allez vous entraîner durant ce moment.

\- Maître Yen Sid, avant cela… Si j'ose ?

\- Ose. Dit le vieil homme.

\- Où sont Riku et Kairi ? S'enquit le jeune brun.

\- Ils sont toujours à la recherche des Princesses de Cœur. Deux autres réponses nous ont été favorables. Ils m'ont aussi annoncés l'absence de Sans-cœur ou de Similis mais ont attestés la présence des Spasménas. Toutefois, ils n'ont relevés aucune attaque…

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup !

Tenant toujours la main de Roxas, il se tourna vers Ventus.

\- Courage ! On se rejoint dehors.

\- Oui. Sourit-il.

Après de très rapides au revoir, il ne restait plus que Ventus dans la salle avec Yen Sid. Lequel retourna à son siège où il s'assit. Il lissa sa barbe encore et encore, le regard scrutateur.

\- Les ténèbres qui sont en toi ne sont pas normaux…

\- Ah… Je…

L'homme leva la main, lui faisant signe de ne pas prononcer mot de plus. Ventus pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

\- Il est plus que probable que Vanitas soit à nouveau fondé en toi. Que ce soit ce qu'il se soit passé lorsque ton cœur était momentanément détruit. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu sois ainsi entouré de ténèbres sinon. Vos énergies s'appellent. J'aurais besoin d'analyser cela un peu plus en profondeur.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Juste m'assurer qu'il est en toi. Si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons pas à craindre que Xehanort utilise sa puissance contre nous.

\- Mais… Ça nous retirerait une solution. Nous ne saurions pas de qui viennent les Spasménas…

\- Je pensais que tu suspectais que ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

\- Mais vous pensiez l'inverse… Avança Ventus d'une petite voix.

Le Mage s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient plissés mais le fixaient, la pupille toute écarquillé.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas.

\- Comment as-tu appris que les Nescients n'étaient que des émotions ?

\- Vanitas me l'a dit avant que nous ne fusionnons pour faire la χ-Blade.

L'homme lui prit le poignet en soufflant un lent « je vois ». Le jeune porteur de Keyblade serra les dents et s'éloigna d'un pas, tirant sur son bras pour le récupérer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ventus. Ce sera rapide…

\- Je vous en prie… Souffla le blond vénitien.

\- _Je vais le tuer…_

La Lumière secoua la tête juste au moment où l'autre main du Maître se pressait contre son cœur, analysant son entièreté d'une magie experte.

Il écarquilla les yeux, relâcha Ventus et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Non… Ventus ! L'heure est grave ! Vanitas est bien en toi mais il est étrangement actif. Nous devons le…

\- L'extraire ? Au risque de faire de toi une coquille vide ? Souffla une voix.

\- Non…

L'homme fit apparaître un orbe d'eau.

\- Contiens-le Ventus !

Le blond vénitien ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans savoir s'il préférait protester ou expliquer la situation. Déjà ses ténèbres se formaient.

\- Ventus !

\- Ne pensez pas que je vais me laisser faire si facilement.

Vanitas posa le pied au sol, tout sourire. Le sourire le plus abject et le plus effrayant qu'il eut été donné de voir à Yen Sid. Ce dernier lança un regard inquiet vers le garçon qui s'était reculé de deux pas.

\- Éloigne-toi, Ventus ! Tu ne peux rien contre lui.

\- Pourtant… La Lumière est toujours plus forte que les Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous dissiez toujours ! Ce que Maître Eraqus disait.

\- Est-ce que vous mentiez ? Sourit l'Être de Ténèbres.

\- Créature corrosive ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! Siffla Yen Sid.

Il projeta un torrent d'eau mais un balourd apparut et se prit l'attaque. Il grossit encore et encore, retenant toute l'attaque. Gonflé, il s'avança vers le vieil homme qui ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

La détonation se répercuta dans la pièce étriquée. Des ténèbres disparurent alors que Ventus tombait à genoux, surpris d'avoir été protégé mais déboussolé de voir le Maître blessé, la barbe et les cheveux en pagaille, le chapeau ayant glissé.

\- M… Maître Yen Sid !

\- Pardon… La créature corrosive a été un peu trop brusque ? Ricana Vanitas. Remarque, je n'ai rien contre le fait de retourner d'où je viens mais c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis sorti. Tu m'as dérangé, le vieux.

Il s'avança vers le sorcier qui avait une main derrière le dos.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et fit jaillir sa Keyblade qu'il lui mit sous la gorge.

\- Ici s'achève la vie stupide et inutile de Yen Sid.

\- Pas sans toi !

L'homme projeta un nouveau torrent qui atteignit les Ténèbres Purs de plein fouet.

Le corps de Vanitas disparut et Yen Sid soupira de soulagement. Il tendit la main à Ventus, lequel avait pressé sa main contre son cœur.

\- C'était facile en fin de compte. Dit-il, l'air épuisé.

Le blond vénitien se leva sur ses jambes qu'il sentait horriblement flageolante et il se précipita vers lui. Il lui prit les mains, manquant de tomber et le fit se lever.

Le vieil homme venait à peine de s'appuyer contre le garçon qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans la gorge. Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se faisait couvrir de sang, essentiellement sur le visage. Il avala d'ailleurs quelques jets carmin qu'il recracha immédiatement en tremblant.

Il relâcha le cadavre qui s'effondra dans un bruit de brisure d'os immonde.

\- Qu… Que…

Il se figea en voyant la Keyblade noire de Vanitas. Un voile rouge était devant son regard mais il reconnut sans mal ses ténèbres. Ses bras se tendirent d'instinct et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il s'effondra. Mais les bras de Vanitas s'enroulèrent autour de sa frêle taille, l'empêchant de trouver le sol. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du garçon, diluant le sang qui le couvrait.

\- Vanitas… Sanglota-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Questionna-t-il.

N'y avait-il pas une forte agressivité dans cette question ?

\- Il… Il est… Vanitas ! J'ai cru…

Pour qui pleurait-il ? C'était une bonne question… Ce sang qui collait à sa peau l'effrayait. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que ses ténèbres lui avaient été ravi et il avait eu peur alors qu'une partie de lui savait pertinemment que sa moitié ne pouvait avoir disparu simplement de cette façon…

Alors… Pourquoi ?

Pour ça ? Pour ces chairs qu'il voyait alors qu'il avait déjà massacré des Nescients des Spasménas par milliers. Pour ces chairs qui lui prouvait que la Mort était une chose horrible et qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Pour ce sang qui lui collait à la peau et maudissait sa peau, la rendant presque brûlante. Pour son impuissance face à une action aussi exécrable, horrible. Mais surtout…

Surtout…

Parce qu'il était content que Vanitas soit là alors qu'il était celui qui avait fait de Yen Sid un cadavre…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Partons vite

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Partons vite_**

Ventus descendait les escaliers, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. D'abord Maître Eraqus, maintenant Maître Yen Sid. La Mort flottait autour de lui. Était-ce sa pénitence pour avoir créé Vanitas ? Pour avoir aimé Vanitas dès la première seconde. Indicible sensation qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à personne mais qui le faisait tout simplement vivre…

Cette vengeance devait venir des cieux elle-même. Jetée par Kingdom Hearts pour lui apprendre à ne pas laisser les ténèbres atteindre son cœur. Son cœur qui devait rester de Lumière Pure…

Il descendit les dernières marches et poussa la porte.

\- Ven' ! Cria Sora.

Il voulut se précipiter vers le garçon mais se figea en le voyant emplit de sang de la sorte. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres soudainement asséchées et vit les larmes dans le regard bleu. Il ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde et se précipita vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant épancher ses larmes sur lui. Il lui caressa le crâne doucement.

\- Ça va aller… Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Roxas en les rejoignant.

\- C'est Vanitas… Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Il s'est défendu…

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment à ces mots ? Oui, sans nul doute. Mais est-ce que les autres pouvaient y croire ? Il n'en était pas si sûr… Qui aurait pu croire que Vanitas était innocent dans cette histoire ?

 _Innocent_.

Donald et Dingo se précipitèrent dans la Tour et filèrent à l'étage, passant à côté de Vanitas qui descendait tranquillement les escaliers.

\- Yen Sid est mort ? Questionna Lea.

Simple déduction. Qui aurait pu perdre autant de sang sinon lui ?

Le garçon renifla et opina. Il s'essuya le visage mais ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus le sang sur sa peau devenue blême.

\- Ça va aller…

\- Tu parles ! Dit Roxas. Qui va nous guider maintenant ? Vanitas ! Tu es idiot !

\- C'est cet homme qui l'est. Il comptait bien me détruire. Il a cru qu'il avait réussi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi minable ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Vanitas !

Le nommé regarda vers Sora qui le déviait de son œil bleu remplit de bonté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un… Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Ven' ? Tu ne t'en veux même pas un peu ?!

\- Hm…

Il attrapa son blond vénitien et le serra contre lui. De sa main, il lui essuya un peu de sang puis le serra contre lui. D'instinct, le garçon se blottit contre lui.

\- Que devons-nous faire à présent ? Questionna Lea.

\- Ça te fait cet effet ? S'éberlua Sora.

\- Axel était l'assassin de l'Organisation XIII, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu des choses bien différentes lorsqu'il travaillait. Expliqua Roxas.

Le jeune brun était toutefois un peu perturbé. Sur eux cinq, trois d'entre eux voyaient la mort comme quelque chose de si… anodin.

Bien sûr, il comprenait leur point de vue : tout le monde mourrait. Mais là on parlait de meurtre !

\- Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'on n'a personne pour nous expliquer… Nous remettre sur la bonne voie. Chuchota Roxas. Nous avons encore tellement de choses dans le flou… Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Repartez à la recherche d'informations comme c'était prévu. Dit Lea. Je me charge de la partie information.

\- Comment vas-tu faire ? Questionna le Simili.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Sourit le roux.

Son meilleur ami serra les dents mais opina. Il ne pouvait que lui donner toute sa confiance.

\- On se retrouvera à Jardin Radieux dans peu de temps. Je préviendrai Riku et Kairi dans les mêmes temps. Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais ils doivent bien mis au courant. Je m'occuperai aussi du cadavre.

\- Ça te connaît. Sourit narquoisement Roxas.

\- Tout vu !

Il sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis tourna la tête vers Ventus qui était toujours sanglotant dans les bras de Vanitas.

\- Ven'…

\- Ça va aller. Répondit ce dernier.

iL ne semblait toutefois pas y croire un suel mot. Tellement que même Vanitas posa un baiser sur son front en le pressant un peu plus contre son torse. ou était-ce parce que quelqu'un d'autre regardait son compagnon ?

Lea fit un signe de main à l'adresse de Sora qui y répondit, les lèvres tordues par l'angoisse, et il retourna dans la Tour.

\- DONALD ! Appela le jeune brun.

Le canard ne tarda pas, le bâton sortit, les yeux grands ouverts. Dingo, qui le suivait, semblait tout autant sous le choc. Ça ne surprenait pas du tout Ventus qui avait eu que trop longtemps le luxe de voir le corps de Yen Sid. Il eut une nausée en y songeant et se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte rassurante de Vanitas pour courir se pencher au-dessus du précipice.

Mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se passa les mains sur le visage. Sora échangea un mot avec son ami avant de filer rejoindre le blond vénitien. Il utiliser un sort de glace et de brasier combiné pour remplir ses mains d'eau. Mains qu'il tendit vers Ventus. Ce dernier accepta l'eau et se débarbouilla rapidement.

Sa peau semblait toujours rose et était quelque fois striée de marque de sang séché mais ça lui conférait déjà une apparence moins horrible. Moins bestiale.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ven'… Tout va aller pour le mieux. On va aller ailleurs. Tu vas voir ! On va oublier… On va continuer notre mission et on aura au moins le mérite d'avoir sauvé l'équilibre des Mondes…

Ventus leva le regard vers lui.

\- Mais… Comment peut-on prétendre à sauver l'équilibre des Mondes si on ne peut rien faire pour nos proches ? Maître Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Maître Yen Sid… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux…

\- Nous le pouvons. Jura Sora en lui tendant la main. Crois-moi ! J'ai sauvé mes amis des centaines de fois ! Je t'aiderais à sauver tes amis ! Je croyais que tout espoir était perdu pour Kairi, pour Riku et maintenant, regarde ! Ils nous aident ! Ils sont avec nous ! Tout va bien…

\- Tu as raison… Chuchota le blond vénitien. Même Roxas a pu retrouver Lea… Mais…

Mais son cas était bien différent. Les Maîtres Eraqus et Yen Sid étaient bels et bien mort. Il ignorait ou était Aqua quant à Terra… s'il en croyait le résumé qu'on lui en avait fait, son corps avait été utilisé et dénaturé pour que Maître Xehanort puisse en user à sa convenance…

Est-ce qu'il restait vraiment un espoir dans ses conditions là ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait « Oui ! Bien sûr ! Continue de te battre ! ». Oui… Il devait positiver au risque de s'autodétruire. Il devait garder le sourire !

µµµ

Le vaisseau Gummi volait dans les entrechemins sans but précis. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux une terre souillée par le sang et l'amertume restait dans la bouche de certains d'entre eux…

Sora se leva de son siège en voyant les regards plutôt triste qu'il y avait parmi ses compagnons. Donald et Dingo qui ne savaient même pas comment ils expliqueraient ça au Roi, qu'ils devraient fatidiquement voir pour ça, et bien sûr Ventus qui faisait mine de rien. Blotti contre Vanitas, son sourire était toutefois tenté de tristesse et ses yeux étaient encore humides.

Lui-même subissait ce poids mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre contre la console de jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces têtes ? Je dois vous rappeler à tous à quoi marche notre vaisseau ? Lança-t-il. Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Donald ! Tu es toujours le premier à me le reprocher ! Vous savez tous que Cid ne serait pas d'accord de réparer encore le vaisseau !

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

\- Allez ! On sourit tous ! Lança le jeune brun.

L'Être des Ténèbres afficha bien un sourire mais il s'agissait davantage d'un rictus moqueur. Donald, par contre, se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas aisé du tout lorsqu'on était endeuillé ! Il donna un petit coup de coude à Dingo qui pensa à sa famille et réussit à afficher un merveilleux sourire qui redonna du baume au cœur de plus d'entre eux.

\- Roxas ! Tu n'as aucune excuse !

Sora se jeta sur lui pour lui étendre les lèvres vers le haut. Le Simili le repoussa un peu mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ok… Ok, tu as gagné ! Rit-il. Tu as gagné !

\- Héhé ! Victoiiiire ! Ven' !

Le garçon s'essuya le visage, s'obligeant encore à sourire. À côté des deux animaux, il avait bien du mal à avoir l'air vraiment heureux mais compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était un bon début !

\- Bon… Ça va suffire ! Et toi Vanitas ?

L'Être des Ténèbres lui dressa son majeur.

\- Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire !

\- Je crois que je ne veux pas le voir sourire, tu sais. Soupira Roxas.

\- Enfin une parole censée. À l'idée de la m…

Ventus couina.

\- … de ce qui nous pousse à faire cet exercice stupide, crois-moi que c'est facile de sourire mais que vous n'allez pas apprécier.

Ventus se passa la main sous les yeux, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur Vanitas qui en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Il y a un Monde verdoyant là. Et si nous y descendions ? Proposa Dingo. Ça nous permettrait de nous ressourcer et d'avance un peu.

\- Excellente idée ! Sourit Sora. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

S'ils n'approuvaient pas, il n'y eut pas de démenti. Aussi, le chien amorça sa descente.

µµµ

Un portail de ténèbres s'ouvrit dans le Château de la Bête. L'endroit très agréable donnait une étrange impression. Il s'y sentait tellement mieux lorsque le château était bien plus glauque que cela. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les portes. Il utilisa le heurtoir pour s'annoncer.

Les grandes poternes furent tirées et il s'avança dans le hall. Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je suis venu voir la Bête…

Il y eut un haussement de sourcil chez ces deux hommes qui avaient l'air de fourchette. Le visiteur se frotta la tempe. Comment il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait encore ? Comme s'il se souciait réellement du nom de cet individu…

\- Adam ?

\- Le Prince Adam ? Bien sûr ! Il a déjà des visiteurs pour l'instant…

\- Ce sont les visiteurs que je viens voir s'il s'agit bien de Riku et Kairi ?

\- Ceux-là même. Qui les demande au juste ?

\- Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Sourit, le doigt contre sa tempe.

Il y eut un nouvel haussement de sourcil mais l'un des garde lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'au boudoir où Adam et Belle recevaient Riku et Kairi. Le premier parut soulagé de voir un visage connu et se leva lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. Mais ses traits se durcirent dès qu'il remarqua la gravité dans les iris émeraude.

\- Bonjour ! Désolé de déranger…

\- Cet homme… Chuchota Belle. Ne faisait-il pas partie…

\- De l'Organisation XIII ! Je ne le cache pas. Sourit Lea. J'hésite encore si c'est la pire erreur de ma vie ou la meilleure chose que j'aie faite. Bah… On débattra une autre fois ! Riku, Kairi ! Je suis venu vous transmettre des nouvelles de deuil…

\- Qui ? Questionna l'argenté, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Maître Yen Sid… Répondit-il sans détour.

\- Que…

\- Il a été tué par une créature de ténèbres. Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus.

Plutôt que c'était ce qui avait été convenu avec les autres, à la demande de Ventus, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre ce désir pour l'instant. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore ces deux nouveaux amis allait réagir à la mort du vieux sorcier alors savoir que son assassin faisait partie de leur aide pour restaurer l'équilibre des Mondes…

Et puis, n'était-ce pas un peu ironique ?

\- On t'accompagne ! Dit Kairi. Belle, j'ai été ravie de pouvoir reparler avec t…

\- Pas besoin. Coupa Lea. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et de toute façon, il n'y a plus de corps. Un enterrement sera probablement enterré lorsque nous pourrons nous le permettre, pas avant.

\- Mais…

\- Il a raison. En tant de guerre, les enterrements doivent être reportés. Vous pourrez offrir des adieux à son âme lorsque la situation se sera tassée. Intervint Adam.

L'assassin le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- D'accord… Chuchota Kairi.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est Mickey ? Je dois le prévenir aussi.

\- Il est actuellement au Monde Disney… Répondit Riku.

\- Ok. On se retrouve à Jardin Radieux. Annonça-t-il. Je dois aller chercher qui pourrait nous guider. Enfin… en espérant que mon message est arrivé.

Par respect, et après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, Lea sortit pour ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres.

µµµ

Une rosace de flamme jaillit juste au pied d'un jeune homme qui eut juste le temps de bondir en arrière pour les éviter. Le brasier s'étendait petit à petit, l'obligeant à grimper sur sa chaise. Mais quelle ne fut pas surprise de voir que le feu léchait le sol, formant des lettres.

Il fronça les sourcils et grimpa sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas écraser les papiers qui s'entassaient là.

« _Yo ! Ça te dirait de nous aider à rétablir l'ordre des Mondes ? ~_

 _Bisou, Lea »_

\- Sombre idiot…


	17. Chapitre 16:

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16 :_**

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa dans les forêts qui paraissaient plus que verdoyante. Ventus séchait encore ses yeux et il força un sourire lorsque Vanitas lui tendit un mouchoir. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra tendrement. Cette tendresse était extrêmement apaisante et son sourire devint réel lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre sa gorge.

\- Je suis là, Ventus. Je serai toujours là…

\- Vanitas…

Il s'appuya contre lui et jeta un rapide regard vers les autres avant de lui voler un petit baiser timide et innocent.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé lorsque nous étions ennemis…

\- Nous étions ennemi. Dit-il lentement.

\- Mais je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te partager avec eux. Avec qui que ce soit… Et je ne suis pas prêt de changer d'habitude.

Ventus se déplaça un peu sur ses cuisses pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Tant pis. Je m'y habituerai. Désolé encore… Il n'y en a pas que pour mes amis… Mon cœur est très préoccupé par toi.

Vanitas ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Quels mots délicieux. La lumière de Ventus l'irradiait agréablement. Il se sentait apaisé et heureux. Il articula muettement un mot.

Merci.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Questionna Sora en venant les rejoindre.

\- Oui. Vanitas ?

L'Être des Ténèbres haussa les épaules. Le blond vénitien se leva et s'essuya le visage avant de se moucher. Il tendit la main à son partenaire pour l'aider à se lever quand bien même il n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Il lui prit le poignet, laissant glisser ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume et suivit sa lumière lorsqu'ils sortirent de la navette. Il haussa un sourcil en observant les environs.

Il avança lorsqu'il sentit que son compagnon tirait un peu sur sa main. Il libéra toutefois un inondeur pour qu'il parte en éclaireur. Cet endroit lui semblait familier mais avec des arbres partout, difficile de savoir si c'était vraiment familier ou si ce n'était qu'une impression…

Devant, Sora parlait de tout et de rien pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il passait d'un sujet donné à un autre sans même qu'il y ait de lien. Roxas souriait toutefois légèrement en l'entendant raconter son enfance, comment il pêchait, comment il avait appris à se battre.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu d'enfance. Dit Roxas. Quand je suis né, j'avais cet âge-ci… J'ai bien eu quelques jours d'apprentissage… Reconnut-il.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais… Tu as toujours été comme ça. Chuchota-t-il. Et tu le seras toujours, tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Axel a l'air d'avoir vieilli… Ça m'arrivera sans doute.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le sol. Il donna un coup dans une petite pierre.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir faire des trucs comme les enfants… Tu sais : sauter dans les flaques, grimper dans les arbres.

Sora lui donna un petit coup sur le bras, s'arrêta et lui brandit le doigt sous le nez.

\- Faire la course !

\- Faire la course…

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et pensa à Pence, Hayner et Olette. Ils faisaient la course, non ? Bien sûr, c'était de fausses personnes, il n'y avait rien eu si ce n'était dans son imagination mais il s'en souvenait. Ces souvenirs, même erronés, étaient très important pour lui.

\- Je veux faire la course ! Dit-il.

\- Ok ! Ventus, Vanitas !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Maugréa l'Être des Ténèbres.

\- Chuuuut. Sourit Ventus. Oui ?

\- On va faire la course ! Vous en êtes ? S'égosilla Sora.

\- Oh ! Oui !

Ventus lâcha la main de ses ténèbres et courut rejoindre l'autre, se mettant sur la même ligne. Donald et Dingo y étaient aussi, chassant la mélancolie pour se créer une joie relativement. Elle deviendrait probablement bientôt réelle.

\- Je ne participe pas à ça. Dit Vanitas.

\- Sûr ? Demanda Sora.

\- Plutôt crever.

\- Ok… Dommage ! On va… hm…

\- Jusqu'au gros rocher en forme d'ours là-bas ? Proposa Roxas.

Le jeune brun acquiesça vivement et vérifia que les autres approuvaient également. Il se mit sur la même ligne et leva la main. Donald s'était déjà mis en position pour courir plus vite alors que Dingo avait rajusté son chapeau.

Ventus sautillait sur place, surexcité.

\- À vos marques ! Prêt ? Partez !

Ils se mirent à courir. Vanitas haussa un sourcil et soupira. Il remarqua une flaque bleue claire sur le sol. La tête de son inondeur ressortit de la terre. L'Être des Ténèbres pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis sourit.

Il acquiesça, sans se dépeindre de son rictus.

µµµ

Sora bondit et atterrit juste à côté de l'ours de pierre. Il se tourna en dressant les bras vers le ciel.

\- J'ai gagnéééé ! Cria-t-il.

Roxas lui sauta dessus pour le mettre au sol. Le brun rit même s'il s'écroula durement et il entreprit de le chatouiller en inversant leurs positions. À ce moment, le Simili se redressa pour essayer de reprendre l'avantage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Sora rougit d'un seul coup, incapable de bouger.

Un bruissement dans les fourrées le fit toutefois se redresser. Surtout qu'il était accompagné d'un cri de chèvre caractéristique.

\- C'est… C'est un Spasména.

Il se redressa péniblement et tendit sa main à son Simili. Ce dernier se releva à son tour et il pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

Sora désigna la forêt. Devaient-ils aller voir ? Yen Sid aurait souhaité cela. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Il se ressaisit et se tourna vers ses compagnons, les mieux placés pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- On va explorer ?

\- Oui… Axel a besoin de base d'informations de toute façon. Dit Roxas. Puis si ce Monde est en danger, vous voudrez le protéger…

\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? Questionna Sora en se penchant vers lui.

Le Simili inclina la tête sur le côté. Il força un sourire et acquiesça. Parce qu'il le souhaitait ardemment ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas être une déception pour le brun ?

\- Je me charge de prévenir Vanitas. Sourit Ventus en voyant le jeune porteur de Keyblade regarder vers là.

L'Être des Ténèbres arrivait en effet en marchant, tranquillement. La Lumière Pure sourit à ses amis et partit en courant auprès de son partenaire qui le regarda arriver, dissimulant son sourire.

\- Il y a un ou des Spasménas. Expliqua-t-il en désignant l'endroit.

\- Je suppose qu'on va voir ?

\- Oui. Mais tu feras attention… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour les laisser me dévorer.

Le blond vénitien sourit.

\- … Tu es mignon Ventus.

La Lumière Pure fut surpris mais sourit d'autant plus. Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue, lui prit la main et s'empressa de le ramener auprès des autres.

\- On est tous au complet ! Sourit-il. Allons-y !

Sora acquiesça, fit jaillir sa Keyblade et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il chercha à suivre le bruit de chèvre qui lui réchauffait tellement le cœur. Forcément, à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux Dream Eaters. Il cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit, encore et encore, mais les idées qui le gagnaient n'étaient pas pour autant des meilleures.

Il aurait bien voulu reprendre le dialogue avec l'un ou l'autre mais ils devaient rester prudents.

Ils arrivèrent dans une magnifique clairière. Sora se pencha à un arbre et il regarda ce qui s'étendait là. Des Spasménas qui ressemblaient à des Bélins dans les tons noirs, mauves et gris.

\- Bon ! Quand on est-ce qu'on les tue ? Demanda Vanitas en faisant jaillir Clavis Vacuum.

\- Ils ont l'air paisible, on n'a pas besoin de les tuer nécessairement. Dit Sora.

\- Je ne sais pas… On a attaqué mes Nescients pour moins que ça, non ?

\- Oui… Désolé. Dit Ventus. Mais on fait quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- On les laisses pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'habitations dans les environs…

\- Pour moins que ça, une certaine personne s'en serait pris à mes…

Ventus lui fit gentiment signe de se taire. Son partenaire soupira, croisa les bras mais opina.

\- Cherchons des habitations. Proposa Sora. Nous n'avons qu'à marquer l'endroit. S'il y a un problème pour les citoyens, nous reviendrons. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Lui sourit Roxas.

Il lui tendit la main. Le jeune brun s'en saisit, tout sourire, et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils partirent alors vers les tréfonds de la forêt, en profitant pour visiter.

Maintenant, ils cherchaient civilisation tout en découvrant ces landes.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils avaient la surprise de trouver des plaques de bois ou même des mannequins qui se perdaient dans les feuillages. Sora les regarda et les analysa avec surprise.

Il attira son Simili derrière lui et regarda pour grimper sur les branches. Il lâcha la main de Roxas et il se hissa jusqu'à une des plaques couvertes de flèches. Il la détacha et s'installa à califourchon pour l'observer.

\- Fait attention quand même. Dit gentiment Ventus.

\- Ce serait con que tu te fasses le coup du lapin. Sourit Vanitas.

\- Ça ira ! J'ai déjà fait pire. Tiens.

Il jeta la plaque à Roxas qui l'observa. Les flèches étaient du plus bel ouvrage et les plumes étaient soyeuses même si certaines semblaient avoir subir les mois et les intempéries.

\- On dirait que des personnes fortunées vivent dans les environs. Annonça-t-il.

\- Je me disais la même chose.

Sora bondit au sol et s'étira.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je prendrais le risque de grimper tout en haut de ces arbres.

\- On a fait pire à la Jungle Profonde ! Protesta Donald.

\- Oui, mais les arbres étaient bien plus résistant que ceux-ci. J'ai entendu la branche craquer.

Vanitas désigna le Nord.

\- Mes Nescients m'ont informé qu'il y avait un château par-là.

\- Oh ? On devrait y aller ! Sourit Ventus. Merci ! Ajouta-t-il.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Baiser qui tira une esquisse de sourire à son compagnon.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à te suivre ! Proposa Sora.

\- C'est gentil de me faire confiance.

Vanitas s'avança, leur montrant le chemin. Roxas haussa un sourcil et attrapa le jeune brun par le bras alors que tout le monde suivait l'Êtres des Ténèbres.

\- Sora…

\- Ah ! Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci. Mais je voulais surtout te signaler que je me méfiais de lui. Souffla-t-il en entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- De Vanitas ? Je crois que ça ira, tu sais. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à Ventus…

\- Je me méfierai toujours de quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Tout ira bien !

Le sourire que lui offrait Sora était plein de naïveté mais sa Keyblade brillait à sa main. Peut-être qu'il ne devait vraiment pas s'inquiéter. Il acquiesça alors qu'il n'avait toujours aucun bon pressentiment par rapport à tout cela.

µµµ

Un hurlement d'ours.

Sora se tendit et serra ses doigts sur le manche de sa Keyblade. L'hurlement fut suivit par le cri d'une jeune fille.

\- Oh non ! Souffla-t-il. On doit intervenir !

Il venait à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'il lâcha Roxas pour courir vers les ruines d'un château. Il semblait avoir été abandonné depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Ces décombres ne sont pas habitables, il faudra que tu penses à demander à tes Nescients des informations plus valables. Dit Roxas à l'adresse de Vanitas.

Ce dernier le dévisagea en refermant sa main sur celle de Ventus, l'empêchant de rejoindre son nouvel ami et les deux animaux.

\- Vanitas !

L'Être des Ténèbres, fixant toujours Roxas dans les yeux, relâcha lentement son blond vénitien.

Les lèvres du Simili s'étirèrent et il partit en courant à la suite de sa presque copie. Ils escaladèrent les amoncellements de pierre et atteignirent bientôt le haut où se tenait un gigantesque ours penché sur le corps d'une adolescente rousse.

Ils y étaient presque !

Mais Ventus trébucha soudainement sur… rien. Il serra les dents, la cheville désagréablement tordue. Il fit signe à Roxas de rejoindre la scène, trop inquiet pour ces étrangers !

Le Simili ne se le fit pas redire et arriva en haut des ruines en deux bonds seulement. Il arma sa Keyblade pour frapper l'ours mais Donald se jeta entre eux.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il.

\- Qu…

Il vit que l'animal avait attrapé la rousse mais il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Au contraire, il la serra contre son cœur. Se pencha au-dessus du gouffre, il vit des yeux rouges quelques secondes juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

L'ours poussa un long cri en leur direction.

\- Merci… Dit la rousse. C'est vous qui l'avez fait reculer… Mordu.

\- Mordu ? Répéta Sora, surpris de ce mot qui semblait hors contexte.

\- C'est le nom de cet ours. Il était impitoyable.

\- Et ça ? Questionna Dingo.

\- C'est ma mère ! Elle a été transformée en ours… par ma faute. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ! Sourit le jeune brun.

\- Mais… D'où venez-vous ? Vos habits sont étranges…

\- On vient de très loin ! S'écria Donald.

\- Oui ! Je suis Sora et voici mes amis, Roxas, Donald et Dingo ! Et là-bas…

Il désigna Vanitas qui s'était arrêté près de sa lumière et qui le soignait grâce à une fiole sournoise.

\- Ce sont Ventus et Vanitas ! Deux autres amis !

\- Je suis… Je suis Merida et voici ma mère, Elinor…

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Certifia Sora. Nous étions ici en tant que voyageur et nous cherchions la civilisation. Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir protégés !

\- Nous devons retourner au palais aussi… Il faudra cacher ma mère alors… C'est avec plaisir que nous vous convions à venir avec nous. Je… suis la princesse du château. Spécifia-t-elle.

Sora s'inclina en souriant. Elle répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna des bras poilus de sa mère.

\- Je suis tout de même inquiète. Confia-t-elle. Ça faisait onze ans que nous n'avions plus vu Mordu.

Elle s'obligea à sourire et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Une mission ! Voilà de quoi leur changer les idées.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Roue du Destin

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Roue du Destin_**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bordure du domaine de la princesse Merida, Sora observa les alentours, l'œil vif. Ils avaient rencontrés quelques Spasménas dans les alentours et s'étaient battus bravement pour arriver ici. Ils étaient toujours dans le flou, ne connaissant toujours pas ce qui faisait que, d'un coup, on les attaque. Ils passaient des fois à côté de troupeau complet qui les laissaient tranquille puis, quelquefois, ils voyaient une créature seule qui se jetait impitoyablement sur eux.

Merida avait relevé le pan de sa robe pour s'approcher dans les fourrées et observer les pierres. Mais surtout les foyers multiples où des hommes montaient la garde. Il y en avait où qu'ils posent l'œil. Roxas serra les dents et il se tourna vers la rousse.

\- Venez… On doit retrouver une tapisserie. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est une quête spéciale tout de même. Releva-t-il.

\- C'est le seul moyen de réparer mes erreurs. Souffla-t-elle. Réparer ce qui a été brisé par orgueil… Ajouta-t-elle d'une drôle de voix.

L'ours frotta sa tête contre la sienne, le regard doux et inquiet. La jeune fille la serra dans ses bras puis se tourna vers ses compagnons temporaires.

\- On ne peut pas passer par là. Releva Sora.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

La Reine lui tapota l'épaule et l'emmena vers un autre endroit. Ventus attrapa la main de Vanitas pour l'obliger à suivre, sentant qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ces milliers de soupirs pour le savoir.

Ils regagnèrent un des pans de la muraille où se dressait une vieille grille qui bouchait l'entrée vers les combles inondées du palais. Les grosses griffes se fermèrent sur les barreaux et tirèrent si fort qu'un pan du mur s'arracha. Elinor jeta les restes de son domaine sur le sol alors que sa fille lançait un regard vers les gardes de fortune.

Personne n'accourait.

Bien !

\- Tout le monde ne devrait pas y aller. Dit Merida. Nous attirerions bien trop l'attention…

\- On va s'occuper de distraire les gardes en cas de problème. Dit Donald.

Il lança un regard glacé à Vanitas avant de s'enfuir avec Dingo. L'Être des Ténèbres sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué encore ?

\- Mordu, un immense ours. Expliqua l'archère.

\- Nous pourrions le chercher. Proposa Vanitas.

\- Oh ? S'étonna Ventus. Tu veux les aider ?

\- Je veux éviter d'aller là-dedans. Rectifia son partenaire sans la moindre once de vergogne.

La lumière retint un léger soupir mais sourit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou terrifié. Bon… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que celui qu'il aimait change…

\- Nous quatre, on descend. Vous, préparez-vous. Merci beaucoup Ven'.

\- De rien mais c'est quand même Vanitas qui a proposé… Défendit-il.

Sora lui offrit un sourire et descendit dans le passage avec la princesse et sa mère. Il attendit que son Simili vienne à son tour et ils partirent dans les souterrains, l'eau s'infiltrant dans leurs chaussures.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à survenir en contrebas de la cour, non-loin des immenses portes. Elinor aida sa fille à sortir puis les deux garçons avant de se hisser. Sans bruit, ils durent se glisser jusqu'à l'entrée qu'ils franchirent. C'est alors que des cris leurs parvint. D'immenses clameurs, des envies de se battre, des insultes, des menaces…

Les deux autochtones échangèrent un rapide regard. Les yeux de la jeune fille se baissèrent.

\- Nous devons traverser cette salle pour pouvoir rejoindre nos appartements… Et ils se déchirent. Nous devons…

\- Il faut juste les calmer. Dit Roxas. Et détourner leur attention. Qu'est-ce qui capte l'attention des gens de votre mo… pays ?

\- L'alcool et la fête. Répondit la rousse.

\- Hm… Ressouder des personnes qui ont l'air de se détester à ce point… Chuchota le brun. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Nous… nous sommes disputés. Je ne voulais pas épouser un des trois représentants de clan et maman voulait absolument que je le fasse, que je me comporte comme une princesse. Mais je suis faite pour la vie en grand air ! Je ne suis pas juste une main à offrir !

L'ours poussa un gémissement à défaut de pouvoir faire plus de bruit. Le jeune porteur de Keyblade opina lentement.

\- Je vois le problème… Vous devez comprendre que vous vous aimez malgré les différents. Vous devez être capable de faire la part des choses et de faire des compromis… Merida… Ta mère est la Reine, elle veut le bien du peuple mais elle est aussi ta mère. Elle veut ton bien…

\- J'en ai bien conscience. N'en doutez pas, mère. Je sais comme vous m'aimez et comme vous agissez toujours pour mon bien.

Elle tendit ses bras à la femme-ours qui la serra tout contre son cœur. Elle poussa quelques grognements presqu'inaudible.

\- Madame la Reine… Je crois que vous comprenez bien que votre fille est jeune et a besoin d'indépendance. Un jour, elle se trouvera un mari. Peut-être un de ceux que vous lui prédestiniez…

Elle acquiesça et porta ses mains à son cœur en hochant la tête. Elle désigna sa fille, montra encore son cœur et approuvant une seconde fois.

La jeune fille se blottit plus encore contre le torse poilu.

\- Magnifique. Et pour les gens là-dedans ? Demanda Roxas.

Il désigna la porte d'un coup de tête.

\- Je vais les distraire en leur transmettant les paroles de ma mère. En leur donnant une raison de devenir ami au lieu d'être ennemi. Lorsque tout le monde sera concentré sur moi vous aiderez mère a passé !

\- D'accord ! Sourit Sora.

Il regarda l'ours et lui prit la patte qui se referma sur lui. Il manqua de se recevoir les griffes dans la chair mais y échappa de peu.

\- Sora… Chuchota Roxas.

Il acquiesça.

La princesse rentra en premier et entreprit de faire un discours aussi sincère que passionné. L'occasion pour les deux porteurs de Keyblade d'entraîner la Reine à leur suite. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers légèrement en colimaçon, le souffle court. Chacun de leur pas était calculé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Heureusement, la clameur de leur nouvelle amie était plus forte que n'importe qu'elle envie de se retourner.

Ils escaladèrent ainsi toutes les marches et l'ours les emmena vers sa chambre. Là, il y avait une belle tapisserie malheureusement coupée en deux. Le cœur de Sora se serra un peu tandis que Roxas analysait la pièce. Il remarqua bien sûr le foutoir qu'il y avait partout et croisa une seconde les yeux de la femme. Elle semblait s'excuser pour tout se désordre, inclinant la tête au plus bas.

\- C'est ceci alors…

Le jeune brun étendit la tapisserie sur le lit alors qu'Elinor allait chercher de quoi recoudre. Mais ils devaient maintenant atteindre Merida.

µµµ

La jeune rousse courait dans les escaliers, le cœur léger. Maintenant, rejoindre sa mère bien-aimée, tout réparer et mettre un terme à la malédiction.

µµµ

Fergus riait en buvant une longue rasade de bière, s'étouffant presqu'avec, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit.

Il tourna la tête et vit une ombre. Une ombre en forme d'ours ! Pire… Cet ours lui rappelait celui qui lui avait impitoyablement arraché la jambe !

Il attrapa son hache et se jeta en avant, hurlant sous le regard surpris de tous les clans et leurs sujets. Mais il était déjà élancé dans l'étroite cage d'escaliers, criant toujours toute la force de ses poumons.

Suivant l'ombre, il déboula dans sa chambre où Merida était penchée sur la toile.

Le Roi ne remarqua même pas les deux garçons qui se tenaient non loin, trop préoccupé par la créature qui se tenait derrière sa fille. Un ours.

\- Éloigne-toi de ma fille, bête infâme ! Hurla Fergus.

Il se jeta dessus sans plus attendre, propulsant la lame vers la créature. Sora poussa un cri et eut juste le temps de se jeter entre eux et de faire apparaître une barrière. Il sentit la puissance le repousser et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ses dents se serrèrent mais il s'obligea à tenir bon.

\- Merida ! Partez !

La jeune fille attrapa la patte de sa mère, la tapisserie et elle partit en courant. Fergus écarquilla les yeux et jeta la hampe de son arme dans le ventre de Sora qui fut projetée sous le lit qui craqua sous son poids. Il s'effondra en deux, se réduisant aux mêmes ruines que tout le reste du mobilier.

Roxas arma sa propre Keyblade et menaça le Roi de celle-ci mais l'homme n'en avait que faire !

Il s'en retourna et partit à la suite de Merida et de sa femme, une lueur mortelle dans le regard.

Le Simili se précipita vers le jeune brun, oubliant tout de leur « mission ». Il se pencha sur lui et lui mit la main sur le front. Sora toussa en se redressant légèrement. Il serra les dents et pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça va ?

\- O… Oui… Plus de peur que de mal. Plaisanta-t-il.

Le blond vénitien lui releva le haut pour voir son ventre, l'air inquiet. Le jeune brun en fut frappé mais ne dit rien, laissant les doigts effleurer sa peau tendre. Roxas lança un sort de soin par sécurité puis souffla, rassuré. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- On dirait que ça va… Ce type a beaucoup de force. Il faudra se méfier de lui !

\- Hm ! … Oh ! Madame Elinor est en danger !

\- Ah !

Roxas se redressa et lui prit la main pour le faire se lever. Ils se lâchèrent immédiatement et partirent à la suite des deux autres.

Plutôt des trois autres.

µµµ

Donald poussa un cri alors que des dents se fermaient sur son épaule. Il envoya une attaque brasier et vit la joue de l'ours explosé. Alors qu'il se félicitait mentalement de cette prouesse, il vit la chair se reconstituer.

De la chair ? Vraiment ?

Un coup de patte l'envoya contre le mur où il fut assomer.

\- Donald ! Hurla le Capitaine de la Garde.

Il se précipita vers lui, laissant au soin des vigiles de se jeter sur ce monstre pour s'en prendre à lui. Mais aucune lance, aucune épée, aucun poing ne parvenait réellement à lui faire de dégâts.

La créature vit alors une fille courir avec un ours qui la talonnait, derrière eux un grand homme qui hurlait en faisant tourner sa hache autour de sa tête comme si c'eut été le plus léger des bâtons.

Voilà sa nouvelle proie !

µµµ

Ventus attendait près de la barrière, accroupit pour pouvoir aider leurs amis lorsqu'ils sortiraient de là. S'ils sortaient ! Il se doutait qu'Elinor retruverait sa véritable apparence e til avait hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait. Hâte de pouvoir lui parler. Il se doutait qu'elle les convierait au moins dans la salle du trône et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire le pied de grue là toute la nuit.

Il leva la tête vers Vanitas qui était debout, les bras croisés.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

\- La prochaine fois, je me fonds en toi. Prévient-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Au moins, il y a un avantage à perdre son temps. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Quel avantage ?

\- Quel avantage ? Répéta-t-il, amusé. C'est très agréable d'être baigné par ta lumière. Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis lui tendit la main.

Le garçon l'attrapa et se laissa redresser. Les mains de Vanitas se glissèrent sur ses hanches et il le souleva du sol, tournoyant léhgèrement. Il lui sourit alors que les joues du blond vénitien se teintaient de rouge. Mais dès que Ventus put remarquer cette joie, il la dissimula avec un orgueil qui l'agaçait lui-même.

\- Tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent !

\- Je note… Ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et l'attira vers lui.

\- Tu m'embrasserais ? Questionna-t-il.

La lumière ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer un peu. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais en publique ? Alors que leurs amis arriveraient peut-être bientôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu l'occasion de montrer ce genre de spectacle, un peu contre son gré, mais ça le perturbait toujours un peu.

Il acquiesça toutefois en voyant la mine de chien battu de Vanitas. Il n'y voyait aucune fourberie, il ne voyait que celle qu'il avait fait au dernier instant… Au moment où il avait détruit leurs cœurs.

\- Vanitas…

Il se pencha vers lui et joignit leurs lèvres.

Comment lui signifier si ce n'était comme ça qu'il regrettait amérement d'avoir réduit leur existence à néant de la sorte.

Enfin… il l'avait cru à l'époque. Mais c'était la bonne chose à faire. N'est-ce pas ?

µµµ

Fergus courait toujours derrière l'ours et il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il gagnait du terrain. Il allait venger sa femme ! Il allait sauver sa fille.

La rousse hurla en voyant son père se jeter sur eux.

\- NOOOOOOOOON !

Un éclat métallique.

Devant elle, des fumerolles noires et mauves. Elle reconnut le dos de Roxas alors que le Keyblade était dressée à l'horizontal, empêchant la hache de s'abattre sur l'ours. Empêchant la hache de blesser sa fille par accident.

\- Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Vous allez faire du mal à votre fille et votre femme. C'est votre femme ! Hurla Sora.

Il avait la main sur le côté, épuisé. Mais il avait bien encore assez de force pour défendre sa nouvelle amie.

\- C'est…

\- Ne soyez pas aveuglé par les ténèbres de votre cœur ! Je vous en prie ! Voyez la !

Roxas sentit ses jambes fléchirent sous la force de mastodonte de l'homme.

Fergus planta ses yeux dans ceux de la bête. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la douceur et la force combiné des iris si enchanteur d'Elinor. Ceux qu'il aimait tant et qu'il contemplait si souvent…

\- Elinor…

Il retira son arme. Roxas soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux. Sora se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à son côté. Le blond vénitien lui jeta un sourire alors que la fatigue se traduisait par la sueur roulant sur sa peau doucement halée.

\- Elinor, ma mie ! Je suis tellement désolé.

L'ours tendit ses gros bras vers le Roi alors que Merida serrait la tapisserie contre elle, soulagée. Elle lança un sourire à ses nouveaux amis puis contempla ses parents avec soulagement.

Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir réparer ses erreurs.

Mais une ombre s'éleva.

Fergus tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un gigantesque ours. Mordu ! Avec ses canines proéminante, son poil si particulier et ses yeux rouges.

\- Mais… Ce truc sur son ventre ! Souffla Roxas.

\- Père ! Cria Merida.

Le Simili se redressa, abandonnant Sora. Il courut vers la créature, glissa en-dessous et donna un coup de Keyblade tout en regardant le signe qu'il y avait au milieu des poils piquants.

Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

C'était…

\- Le sceau des Nescients, Sora ! Hurla-t-il.


	19. Chapitre 18 :Arrangement, réflexion et

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Arrangement, réflexion et décision_**

Vanitas repoussa Ventus d'un seul coup. Le garçon manqua de tomber mais fut retenu par le bras de son partenaire redevenu doux. Les yeux bleus le regardaient, écarquillés de frayeur et d'incompréhension. Être repoussé de la sorte par l'être secrètement aimé… Devait-il être vraiment inquiet ?

\- Pardon. J'ai senti…

\- Tu as senti quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non. Si… Un inondeur m'a prévenu que Donald était inconscient. C'est grave pour toi, non ?

Le blond vénitien sentit ses lèvres s'assécher et il attrapa le poignet de son partenaire pour l'éloigner du mur.

\- Où ? Où est-il ?!

\- Viens.

Vanitas l'attira à sa suite vers l'endroit où le canard était encore inconscient aux dernières nouvelles. Jetant un regard rapide à sa lumière, une pensée lui piqua cruellement le cœur.

\- _Peux-tu continuer de t'intéresser à moi après tout ça ? Ventus…_

µµµ

Sora se jeta entre le dénommé Mordu et la famille royale. Il créa une barrière et il retint l'attaque des plus violentes. Il lança un coup d'œil vers le sceau des Nescients. Oui… c'en était un !

Il lança un regard furtif vers le château. Pouvaient-ils espérer que Vanitas arriverait et les sauverait d'affaire ?

Non.

Il serait déjà là, sinon.

Il sentit une pointe douloureuse dans son cœur en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas lui faire confiance. Mais n'était-il pas ténèbres ? Cependant, Riku n'avait-il pas été ténèbres ? Et Axel ? Et Roxas ?

Il ne savait plus !

Il se contentait de tenir, de protéger cette famille avec toutes les forces qu'il avait alors que Roxas mutlitpliait les attaques.

De temps en temps, l'ours Nescient s'attaquait directement au Simili, se jetant sur lui, le mordant et lui donna des coups de pattes. Une griffe s'enfonça dans son ventre alors qu'il le projetait contre la barrière de Sora.

Le garçon leva immédiatement son sort et utilisa un soin sur Roxas. La douleur stagna alors que le sang noyait les paumes du Simili. Il souffla lentement, les dents serrées. Il se redressa péniblement à genoux.

Mordu sauta sur eux. Il ferma les yeux, trop épuisé.

La créature ne s'abattit pas sur eux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il vit le Roi qui lui avait enfoncé sa hache dans le ventre. Merida sortit ses flèches et tira a de nombreuses reprises. Toutes ses attaques combinées faisaient naître des flammes noires aux pieds de la bête sans l'anéantir.

Sora bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa la main de Roxas pour le faire se lever et d'un regard ils s'accordèrent à combiné une attaque. Ils levèrent leurs Keyblade, furent entouré de lumière qui s'étendit autour d'eux, frappa le Nescient qui disparut en particule noire et virent les armes de la famille tomber.

Fergus éclata de rire.

\- On l'a eu ! On l'a eu !

Merida sautilla sur place mais s'empressa de récupérer la tapisserie pour la mettre sur le dos de sa mère alors que le Soleil se levait.

\- Venez voir, les garçons ! Invita l'homme.

Il les attrapa par l'épaule et sourit lorsque le visage d'ours laissa place à son épouse. Aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Son cœur s'emballait encore rien que de la voir…

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Roxas se permettait de s'appuyer sur lui. Mais alors qu'il tournait le visage vers lui pour partager sa joie, il vit un étrange éclat dans le regard de son Simili.

Une hargne qu'il avait que trop goûté.

\- Roxas…

\- Je crois qu'on a une petite discussion à avoir…

µµµ

Donald rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un sort de soin eut rétabli toute sa conscience. Il se frotta le crâne et se mit à genoux. Il remarqua d'abord Dingo à qui il sourit puis Ventus. D'un seul coup, il l'enlaça en le remerciant et en riant.

Les pupilles de Vanitas se rétrécirent mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en tournant la tête. Son Nescient venait de revenir brutalement à lui et avec ses restes, des fragments de lumière. D'une lumière qui ne lui sied pas.

Il toussa et se détourna.

\- Vanitas ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Ça va… Maugréa-t-il.

Il regarda son gant. Était-ce… non, ça ne pouvait pas être du sang. Quel genre de lumière pouvait le repousser de la sorte ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui !

Le blond vénitien se détourna pour se concentrer sur Donald qui se remettait debout. Dingo sautilla et le prit dans ses bras mais il remarqua alors quelques armes braquées en leur discussion.

\- Euh… Ventrus…

\- Ventus. Dit-il.

Il se redressa et vit à son tour les lances et les épées menaçantes. Il hésita à faire apparaître sa Keyblade. Devait-il céder à la peur ? Il en avait très envie mais ils étaient Humains !

\- Plus un geste ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- On vous a sauvé la vie de cet ours ! Cria Donald.

\- Je vous ai surtout vu être propulsé contre un mur. Maugréa un des hommes.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil. S'ils menaçaient Ventus, il avait légitimement le droit de les tuer… Remarquez, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait légitimement le droit de les tuer !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, muent par l'envie meurtrière qui l'habitait.

L'un des vigil le remarqua et se plaça pour lui foncer dessus.

\- Arrêtez ! S'écria une voix forte.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Fergus qui arrivait à grand pas, serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Merida trottinait derrière eux, allègre. Si Ventus sourit déjà en les voyant, il fut plus heureux encore en reconnaissant Sora et Roxas.

Il s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre. Il étendit les bras et le jeune brun l'accepta tout contre lui. Riant même en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais, tandis qu'il lui rendait ce câlin, le blond vénitien ne put que remarquer que sa joie était entachée. Peut-être parce que sa presque copie s'avançait vers Vanitas, la Keyblade au clair, les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Toi connard !

Roxas bondit en avant et fracassa sa Keyblade dans Vanitas. Mais ce qu'il trancha n'était qu'une image rémanente. Il entendit un rire moqueur et la seconde d'après sentait la morsure d'une Keyblade sur son épaule.

\- Vanitas ! S'écria Ventus.

Il lâcha Sora et se précipita vers son partenaire. Roxas se redressa et cracha un mélange de bile et de salive. Il mit sa Keyblade à la verticale.

\- En garde, connard. Je vais t'apprendre à nous faire des coups pareils…

Vanitas sourit de toutes ses dents, Clavis Vacuum brandit en sa direction.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Chuchota-t-il, moqueur.

Ventus se plaça entre son nouvel ami et ses ténèbres, étendant les bras.

\- Ventus… Ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux ? Protesta le garçon.

\- Il me prend que cet idiot nous a tous trahi ! Mordu était sa créature !

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Merida a dit qu'il avait disparu il y avait onze ans. Il réapparait… quand il revient ici. Il… il s'est moqué de nous ! Siffla Roxas.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire partie de vos petits plans. Je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir aider qui que ce soit ici.

Ventus rabaissa les bras. Vanitas soupira et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Toi, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à ramasser tous les chatons écrasés parce que tu me supplies avec ce regard.

\- Tu as mis notre vie en danger ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Cracha le Simili.

Le Roi s'était avancé mais sa fille l'avait retenu. Peut-être parce que le corps de Vanitas déchargeait des ténèbres qui commençaient à se montrer corrosif. Même la peau de Ventus commençait à brûler. Il fixait d'ailleurs les doigts avec une frayeur qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Ses ténèbres étaient bien trop préoccupé par la copie pour le remarquer.

\- Et alors ? J'exècre va vie.

\- V… Va…

\- Tu n'as pas compris, Roxas ? Cria Donald. Il n'est que ténèbres ! Il ne peut pas éprouver la moindre émotion !

Un inondeur jaillit sur le canard, le jetant au sol.

\- Oh pardon. J'espère que mon _émotion_ ne t'a pas fait mal. Ricana Vanitas.

Ventus ferma les yeux. La douleur commençait à se faire plus forte. Il sentait même que son poignet devenait moite.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas garder quelqu'un comme toi dans notre équipe !

\- Dis le chien de l'Organisation XIII. Toi et moi, nous avons eu le même Maître. Toi et moi, nous sommes essentiellement constitués de ténèbres mais de la lumière brille en toi et tu te crois supérieur. Tu n'en es rien, Roxas !

\- Vanitas !

Ce dernier sursauta et lâcha Ventus. Il remarqua le sang et serra les dents. Sora se précipita vers son ami et utilisa de deux Soin X en vain. La peau ne s'était qu'à peine réparée. La marque des doigts de Vanitas demeurait sur son poignet, la douleur continuait de le ronger.

\- Ne le touche pas, Sora…

\- Sinon quoi ? Menaça Roxas. Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- Trop ersatz.

Vanitas rappela ses ténèbres et repoussa Sora violemment. Il redressa le visage de Ventus et vit ses larmes. Mais malgré les joues humides, il vit un beau sourire sur les lèvres tant adorées.

\- Ça va… Tu n'as pas fait exprès…

\- Tu es stupide ! Cria Roxas.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès de me blesser ! Assura Ventus en le regardant.

Le Simili crispa les mâchoires.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui pardonner ?

Il s'approcha de Sora qui gardait sa Keyblade à la main pour se protéger s'il le fallait.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai fait affronter des épreuves que je n'aurais pas dû. C'est stupide, oui, de croire qu'un Être de Ténèbres pourrait simplement se tourner vers la Lumière juste parce qu'on le lui demande.

\- Tu ne vas pas…

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai plus. Ce sont mes ténèbres et je les accepte comme ça…

Il tendit les bras vers Vanitas.

\- Tu peux revenir en moi.

Clavis Vacuum disparut et il s'avança vers lui. Ses lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes et il disparut en lui.

Ventus se laissa tomber à genoux. Il tourna la tête vers ses nouveaux amis. Roxas lui lança un regard glacé.

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient… Si je reste avec vous ? Même avec Vanitas en moi.

\- Il peut surgir n'importe quand, non ? Marmonna le canard.

\- Plus ou moins. Dit la lumière.

Sora s'avança et lui prit les mains. Il le trouvait fort pâle et il le soutint en le faisant se lever.

\- Moi, je veux bien que tu restes avec nous. Tu es un ami qui m'est très précieux.

Roxas soupira.

\- D'accord. Mais je défoncerai Vanitas si je le vois ! Menaça-t-il avant de partir vers le vaisseau Gummi.

Enfin… il lui semblait que c'était la bonne direction !

\- C'est pourtant toi qui te faisait battre ! Remarqua le canard en le suivant.

\- Je lui donnais juste un coup d'avance ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Rit le magicien.

\- Ça va aller, Ventus ?

\- Oui…

Il pressa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé des soucis que j'ai pu causer. Vanitas est vite jaloux.

\- C'est qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Sourit-il.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite pour qu'ils rejoignent le vaisseau Gummi, eux aussi.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le Sage

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Le sage_**

Roxas regardait Sora qui dormait dans son siège. En fait… À part Dingo qui somnolait devant la console, tout le monde était assoupi. Il soupira et se leva pour s'approcher de son ami, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Se penchant vers lui, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Le vaisseau Gummi fit une embardée violente et le Simili tomba sur le sol. Une chance pour Sora qui tomba juste après et s'écrasa sur lui. Le souffla de Roxas se coupa et il força un sourire en croisant le regard bleu du brun. Il le repoussa gentiment mais se redressa, frappant Dingo pour qu'il se réveille définitivement.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir ! Cria-t-il. Tu as failli tous nous tuer !

\- Ah… Donald, Ventus, ça va ? Questionna Sora.

\- Hm… Répondit le garçon.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva d'un bond pour venir auprès du canard qui n'avait pas répondu. Mais il se contentait de dormir. La lumière soupira soulagé et regarda vers Dingo.

\- Tu veux que je te remplace ?

Sora se releva alors que le chien donnait sa place à Ventus. Le jeune brun échangea un regard avec son Simili. Était-ce bien prudent ?

\- Je vais me reposer une heure ou deux et puis je reprendrais les manettes, Sora. Dit Dingo. On sera bientôt arrivé de toute façon ! Sourit-il.

\- D'accord. Dors bien !

Ventus toucha aux touches sous le regard de Roxas.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Ils ont dit que tu n'avais plus le droit de toucher au tableau de bord.

\- Mais…

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a un pilote automatique ? Demanda Sora en se penchant de l'autre côté du siège.

Le garçon regarda les différents boutons et les informations qui se retrouvaient sur l'écran. Il n'y comprenait rien et ce n'était pas mieux pour Roxas qui avait un sourcil arqué.

\- Donald ne me laisse jamais diriger mais je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois ! Je devrais pouvoir le faire ! Sourit Sora.

\- D'accord.

La lumière lui laissa sa place. Le brun s'était à peine installé qu'il enclencha l'hypervitesse par accident, projetant les animaux au sol. Sora eut un rire nerveux et il regarda vers Dingo qui se redressait en maugréant.

\- Sora !

\- Pardon ! Un petit accident ! Un tout petit accident !

Ventus se précipita vers Donald pour le redresser et le remettre dans son siège où il l'attacha. Il préférait éviter qu'il finisse encore au sol même si l'adage signifiait « jamais deux sans trois ».

\- Je vais m'en sortir ! Jura Sora.

Sur ces mots, il leva le pouce en leur direction et se remit au travail.

\- On te fait confiance. Sourit Ventus.

\- _Si tu finis au sol, je le tue…_

 _\- Chuuuut._ Répondit le blond vénitien en se laissant tomber dans son siège.

Roxas s'appuya contre le siège de Sora et le regarda essayer de naviguer avec la navette. Il retint un soupir.

\- On va tous crever. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

µµµ

Finalement, et étonnement, le vaisseau Gummi se posa dans la cour de chez Merlin. Comme à chaque fois, ça bloquerait la voie pendant quelques temps aussi Sora espérait qu'ils ne resteraient pas trop longtemps. Le brun se tourna vers les blonds vénitiens et les animaux, secrètement content que Vanitas ne soit pas là en fin de compte. Ils auraient dû entrer dans des explications et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait… Seul Lea l'avait vu, en fin de compte, puisque Yen Sid ne pouvait pas témoigner mais il était assez désinvolte pour ne pas le relever.

Par contre, il redoutait ce que dirait Riku, Kairi et tous leurs amis.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Questionna Sora en levant la main.

\- Oui ! Sourit Ventus, sautillant.

\- Génial !

Roxas haussa un sourcil mais suivit le mouvement, par manque de choix. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard curieux en se dirigeant vers la maison de Merlin. Sora frappa à la porte et attendit, surexcité.

On ne tarda à leur ouvrir. Le vieil homme sourit en reconnaissant son jeune ami. Il l'invita à rentrer mais ne put s'empêcher d'être interloqué de voir ces deux… jumeaux ? Pourtant, ce visage… Non ! Sa mémoire devait lui jouer des tours ! Il ne connaissait pas de personne ressemblant à ça !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Merlin. Sourit Ventus.

Il remarqua un livre sur une commode et ne put résister. Il fila le voir.

\- Winnie ! Vous l'avez toujours !

\- Tu connais Winnie ? Sourit Sora.

\- Oui ! Il m'a appris beaucoup avec son ami Tigrou.

Merlin était de plus en plus surpris. Qui était-il ? Comment connaissait-il Winnie ?

\- Nous sommes venus, comme il était convenu par Axel, pour le voir. Dit Roxas. Vous pourriez nous indiquer où il est ? Ou le faire venir ?

\- Ah… Eh bien. Axel…

\- Un grand roux aux yeux verts.

Roxas leva la main pour essayer de montrer la taille approximative que faisait son meilleur ami.

\- Il a dit qu'il venait ici et qu'on devait le retrouver. Continua le Simili.

\- Je vais voir. Ne bouge pas.

Il lança un regard vers Sora qui parlait avec animation de Winnie avec Ventus. Ils se tenaient les mains, riaient, se penchaient l'un vers l'autre en échangeant des anecdotes où Donald et Dingo intervenaient de temps à autre… Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller, redoutant l'instant où Vanitas ferait jaillir ses ténèbres pour éloigner l'autre brun. Mais il éprouvait aussi une pointe de jalousie…

Qui était ce Winnie ? S'il le connaissait, il pourrait peut-être partager un moment avec eux.

\- Merlin ! Merlin ! Fit Sora. On peut aller voir Winnie ?

\- Oh, bien sûr !

\- Génial ! Sourit Ventus.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour ouvrir le livre et activer la magie qui y résidait.

Le pincement au cœur de Roxas fut plus fort encore et il souhaita que Lea arrive pour lui donner au moins l'impression d'être aimé. Supporté, au moins.

Merlin revint rapidement auprès de lui, tenant dans ses mains un vieux grimoire. Il semblait que ce soit là un cahier d'adresse qui regroupait un peu trop de personne au goût de Roxas.

\- Je n'ai pas d'Axel.

\- Peut-être… Lea ? Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit… hum… sans doute L-E-A…

L'Enchanteur fouilla et lança un triomphant « haha ».

\- Oui ! Il est au château d'Ansem.

\- Parfait… Où est-ce ?

\- Je vais te faire un plan si tu veux y aller en l'absence de Sora.

\- Oui. Je vais y aller d'abord ils sont… occupés de toute façon…

L'homme s'empressa de lui tracer le schéma que le blond vénitien récupéra en le remerciant. Il sortit de la maisonnée, se doutant que ses amis seraient prévenus de son absence de toute façon, et fit quelques pas avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres.

Il dut utiliser de bien plus de concentration et de pouvoir pour directement survenir à l'endroit désigné. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait les ténèbres pour aller dans une zone totalement inconnue jusqu'alors.

Il arriva devant de hautes portes et attrapa le cerceau en or pour tirer de toutes ses forces sur la plus petite porte. Il souffla lentement, les muscles bandés de douleur et rentra dans le premier couloir.

Il marcha un moment mais réalisa avec joie qu'il sentait des ténèbres très familières. Il était incapable de les affilier à qui que ce soit, n'ayant jamais réussi à faire cette opération pourtant simple pour les autres membres de l'Organisation.

C'était sans doute Axel ! Enfin Lea… Bon, Axel c'était bien !

Il se précipita vers la zone si pleine de ténèbres et poussa la porte, débouchant dans une pièce surchargée de dossier.

\- Ax… Oh…

Il se tut en voyant d'autres personnes que suspectées.

\- Euh… Salut.

L'un d'eux haussa un sourcil, des papiers dans la main, un café fumant dans l'autre.

\- Roxas.

Ce dernier déglutit et opina en direction de Dilan qui venait de lui parler. Avait-il toujours été si musclé ? Et s'il lui prenait de le frapper là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Axel n'est pas là ? Demanda le blond vénitien.

\- Non. Si… Il est à l'étage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ienzo.

\- Je suis venu chercher Axel.

\- Il s'appelle Lea, tu sais ? Fit Dilan en croissant les bras.

\- Il me laisse l'appeler Axel. Répondit l'adolescent. Je dois le voir.

\- Je t'emmène.

Le conspirateur ténébreux jeta ses papiers à Even, posa sa tasse et emmena le numéro treize à l'étage. Il l'entendait trottiner derrière lui mais ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à réduire l'allure. Il gravit les marches d'un escalier et passa plusieurs couloirs. Roxas n'avait pas une seule seconde pour observer et il espérait que Ienzo le raccompagnerait à la porte. Ou encore Lea.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours utiliser un portail des ténèbres. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas exclu.

Ienzo ouvrit la porte d'un salon à moitié en ruine.

\- As-tu fini de te faire passer pour plus con que tu ne l'es ? Questionna lebleu-gris.

\- Euh, moi ? S'étonna Lea, rangeant un fauteuil dont les cousins manquaient.

\- Oui. Toi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Roxas !

L'assassin s'empressa de le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras en souriant. Roxas sentit un soulagement infini dans son cœur et il sourit.

\- On a dû s'arrêter en cours de route. Besoin de repos et de se changer les idées…

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui. On s'est plus ou moins débarrasser de la base du problème mais on a failli y laisser la vie.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Lea…

Le roux leva la tête vers Ienzo qui le dévisageait, le regard cinglant.

\- Ah oui… Pourquoi je suis con ? Sourit Lea.

\- Il est là, ton problème. Dit le jeune homme en désignant le blond vénitien.

\- C'est moi le problème ?

\- C'est toi le problème. Certifia-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Un Simili ne peut pas être là en même temps que son corps… Le Monde s'effrite, c'est normal… Quelque chose qui ne devait pas se produire, s'est produite. Comment es-tu venu ici ?

\- Je suis arrivé auprès de Ventus.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pauvre con ! Cria Roxas.

Il se reçut le lexicon, sortit de nulle part, en plein visage. Lea retint Roxas avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol tandis que l'ancien numéro six souriait sournoisement.

\- Donc… La fissure est provoquée par Roxas.

\- Et vous allez encore essayer de vous débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? Parce que Sora…

Parce que Sora…

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Sora qui en pâtisse. Il n'était rien sans lui, non ? Il se demandait juste, alors qu'il jetait un œil à Lea, à Ienzo, si lui aussi il pourrait redevenir Sora, entièrement. S'il disparaîtrait ? Si Sora disparaîtrait ? Ou s'ils se fonderaient simplement l'un dans l'autre… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait comme option. Sa vie lui semblerait vite bien morne si…

Il chassa ces idées en secouant rapidement la tête.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il. On va leur annoncer ? On me tue et tout est fini.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Mais je ne compte pas me répéter un million de fois, mon temps est précieux… Je n'en fais rien, mais il est précieux. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok… Pourquoi le reste tu me l'as dit alors ?

Lea lui mit une main sur la bouche, pressentant l'insulte qu'il allait suivre. Il redoutait ce que pourrait lancer Ienzo après son lexicon…

\- La fissure est à cause de toi. Bon. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois la colmater. Si tu casses un mur avec une masse, ce n'est pas en cognant encore plus le mur avec la masse qu'il va se réparer. Expliqua le bleu-gris en haussant les épaules.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Alors… Il n'allait pas de nouveau être réduit à néant ? Il sentait son cœur se réchauffer un peu plus.

\- Peut-être que si. On a rarement vu une masse réparer un mur, maiiiis, ça pourrait arriver. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider. Est-ce que tu le diras ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire les bonnes choses ?

Le blond vénitien serra les mâchoires et opina lentement.

\- Où sont-ils ? Que je recommence à perdre mon temps sur des choses encore moins utiles ?

\- Chez Merlin.

Ienzo fit la moue, maugréa quelque chose contre le vieil Enchanteur, posa sa tasse sur un support à moitié détruit et tendit la main, ouvrant un portail vers où Roxas fut poussé. Ils reparurent juste devant la maison que le blond vénitien ouvrit.

\- Je suis re…

Il manqua de tomber en se recevant un corps chaud contre le sien.

\- Bon retour !

La voix de Sora.

\- Merlin nous a dit que tu avais été cherché Lea… Ah ! Bonjour Lea !

\- Salut Sora !

L'assassin rentra en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux. Il rejoignit Ventus et le serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour lui demander à voix basse s'il allait mieux.

Sora redressa la tête et remarqua alors l'invité.

\- Oh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Sora ! Et mes amis euh… Ventus, Donald, Dingo… J'ai oublié personne !

\- Moi c'est Ienzo. Je travaillais avec Lea. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour votre histoire de Monde dont l'équilibre a été perturbé.

\- Et tu sais comment la rétablir ?

L'ancien numéro six regarda furtivement vers Roxas, toujours enlacé par le jeune brun, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je trouverais. Mais je venais surtout pour vous parler des Spasménas. Je rentre. Ajouta-t-il.

Et sur ses mots, il franchit le seuil de la maisonnée étriquée. Sora prit la main de Roxas et l'entraîna à sa suite en souriant.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Questionna Ienzo.

\- Oui ! Fit Sora.

\- En quelques sortes. Répondit Ventus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher son cœur.

Roxas resserra sa main sur celle de son Humain.

\- Bien ! Sachez que les Spasménas sont…

Le conspirateur ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil vers son ancien collègue.

\- La fusion entre des Sans-cœurs et des Similis.

\- Quoi ? Couaqua Donald. Ce n'est pas possible !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus ni de Sans-cœur, ni de Simili où que vous alliez, si je m'en réfère à ce que m'a dit Lea.

\- Oui, on a remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Et que les ténèbres se modifiaient. Expliqua Sora. Par « on » je veux dire… pas moi. Rit-il nerveusement.

\- En effet… J'ai remarqué ça. Même lorsque j'utilise les couloirs, je les trouve moins stables. Dit Lea.

\- Ils ont une nouvelle identité. Dit le bleu-gris.

Il regarda vers Ventus qui lui dit un large sourire.

\- L'Univers est en danger ? S'assura Roxas.

\- Si on ne règle pas rapidement le problème… Il n'y aura même plus d'Univers. Répliqua l'ancien numéro six.

Le Simili ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il sentait qu'on l'invectivait.

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Demanda Merlin. Je dois chercher. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je n'arrive plus à contacter Yen Sid.

\- Oui. Répondit Ienzo.

Ventus se tendit et se cacha le visage dans les mains, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Il sentit le bras de Lea autour de ses épaules et découvrit ses yeux pour lui adresser un petit regard puis il lui offrit un sourire. Il sentit Vanitas vibrer en lui sous la colère et la hargne qui l'animait.

Sora s'avança vers le stratège.

\- J'avais cru qu'on comprendre que lorsqu'un Sans-cœur mourrait puis son Simili… il redevenait Humain.

\- Comme je le prouve.

\- Oh… Euh… Et donc, si les Spasménas sont issus de l'union d'un Sans-cœur et d'un Simili ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, gêné.

\- Eh bien… C'est comme tuer un Humain. Sourit Ienzo.

Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent. Ils… Ils avaient tués des sortes d'Humains ? Non… C'était d'autres choses. C'était des Spasménas. Mais ce n'était des Spasménas que parce que Yen Sid leur avait donné ce nom. Il aurait très bien pu les désigner directement comme des Humains à part entière… Alors…

Même sous une autre identité, dans les faits, il s'en était pris à quelque chose qui avait un cœur globalement similaire. Il eut un frisson d'horreur.

Mais son regard fut attiré par le visage de Roxas. Son Simili…

Quelque chose à l'aspect humain dont il avait traqué les pairs sans aucune honte sous le seul prétexte que… qu'ils n'étaient pas Humains ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Roxas le prit par les épaules et l'emmena sur une chaise pour qu'il se repose. Il lui prit doucement les mains et lui offrit son plus beau sourire auquel Sora n'y répondit que faiblement.

Il osa un coup d'œil vers Ienzo qui discutait avec Lea à présent. Il avait soulevé l'éventualité de tuer des Humains avec tellement de facilité. C'était un ancien Simili après tout, non ? Non ! S'il partait de ce principe, il devait se méfier de Roxas… Mais il le trouvait très reposant.

\- Je ne trouve pas d'information comme ça. Dit Merlin. Puis-je rejoindre le château d'Ansem ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez, on l'occupe mais il n'est pas à nous.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Un éclat vert apparut soudainement à l'extérieur de la maison. Merlin haussa un sourcil, surpris et ouvrit la porte. Il fut repoussé par une onde de choc alors qu'un bruit d'explosion leur venait aux oreilles. Le battant de bois fut arraché par un gigantesque vaisseau qui se cogna rudement contre la Gummi, l'éventrant au passage.

\- Que…

Ils virent un jeune homme apparaître, sur une sorte de skateboard de l'espace. Il tremblait, était en sueur mais les regardait de ses yeux vides.

\- Vous… vous n'êtes pas le spatio-port…

\- Ça… C'est le début des ennuis.

\- Ne souris pas en disant ça, Ienzo. Répondit Lea.

Le début des ennuis…


	21. Chapitre 20 : Pont

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et surprise )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Pont_**

Sora se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de prendre le jeune homme par le bras pour venir le faire s'asseoir à sa place. Il était éreinté mais il ne semblait absolument pas blessé au premier coup d'œil. C'était une chance en soi, semblait-il. Mais le jeune homme désigna l'extérieur.

Roxas, peu emballé, alla tout de même voir et découvrit avec stupeur l'état de la rue. Des habitations détruites, des vitres explosées, le vaisseau Gummi en miette et cet immense vaisseau d'où d'étranges créatures essayaient de descendre. Était-ce des Spasménas ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, ils avaient été plutôt mignon mais ça c'était carrément moche !

Il sortit sa Keyblade et s'avança, déjà prêt à leur bondir dessus pour les réduire à néant. Au moindre mouvement suspect, il se le jurait.

Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait d'eau, il vit son presque double surgir. Il lui fit signe de sortir sa Keyblade, ce que Ventus exécuta immédiatement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Roxas.

\- Et vous ? Demanda un étrange homme aux allures canines.

\- Je suis Ventus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ven', et voici Roxas…

\- Que vous pouvez appeler Roxas ! Répliqua-t-il froidement. Qui. êtes. vous ?

\- Nous venons de…

\- On s'en moque. Grogna un homme bedonnant. On a besoin de soin ! Vous le voyez bien ! Cracha-t-il en désignant une femme aux allures félines.

\- Roxas…

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu arrêtais de te préoccuper des chats écrasés ? Siffla ce dernier.

\- _Le con…_ Soupira Vanitas.

Ventus secoua lentement la tête.

\- Vanitas a dit qu'il ne s'occuperait plus des chatons écrasés pour mes beaux yeux, mais si je veux les aider, je le ferais.

\- _Je n'avais pas dit « pour tes beaux yeux » mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont à mon goût. J'ai hâte que tu sois seul…_

\- Je peux vous aider ? Questionna Ventus en ignorant ses ténèbres.

Il s'approcha de cet espèce de chien et de chat. Il leva la Keyblade, vit la frayeur dans les yeux bruns de l'homme mais le soulagement dans le regard vert de la femme sitôt la douleur fut résorbée.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Demanda gentiment le blond vénitien.

\- De… de la Planète aux Trésors. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle…

\- Vous aussi, vous voyager de Monde en Monde ? S'étonna Ventus.

Alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas connaître la Keyblade ? Ça lui semblait bien étrange. La plupart des personnes, pour ne pas dire toutes, qui connaissaient les entrechemins et les Mondes étaient liés à la Keyblade de près ou de loin.

\- Nous voyageons dans l'espace à la recherche du trésor de toute une vie. Grogna l'homme enveloppé.

En l'observant attentivement, il s'agissait en fait d'un cyborg.

\- Dans l'espace… Répéta Ventus, songeant à Stitch.

Non. Ils n'avaient pas conscience des autres Mondes là-bas. Ils étaient incultes de tout cela. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'apprendre, très brève occasion, mais soit.

Ienzo apparut à la porte et haussa un sourcil avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… On dirait qu'on a un beau problème là.

\- Pour ? Demanda Roxas.

\- Ça se voit à leurs vêtements. Ils ne sont pas d'ici mais ils sont arrivés ici. Peut-être que c'est comme lorsque la Ville de Traverse a été créée… J'espère qu'on ne va pas perdre Jardin Radieux. J'en ai assez d'être déraciné. Soit…

Il s'avança vers eux et ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étrange créature rose qui flottait au-dessus du cyborg.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Exactement.

\- Jimbo a appuyé sur le spatio-port dans la sphère de téléportation. Nous devions arriver dans le spatio-port, pas ici. Expliqua l'homme-robot.

\- Bien, nous ne sommes pas le spatio-port.

Sur ces mots, Ienzo retourna dans la maison.

\- Jimbo ?

\- Jim… Dit le garçon qui buvait de l'eau servie par Merlin.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir poussé sur le « spatio-port » avec votre truc de téléportation ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

\- C'est mauvais signe ? S'enquit Sora.

Il avait comme la conviction que, s'il y avait encore eu des Sans-cœur, c'était à cet instant précis qu'ils seraient apparus comme par hasard. Il ne savait pas s'il était content que cette conversation ne soit pas interrompue ou pas. Fuir tout cela lui semblait, d'un seul coup, bien plus préférable que l'inverse…

\- Oui. La fissure s'empire de minutes en minutes.

\- Ne peut-on pas atteindre cette fissure ? Demanda Sora.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle peut bien se situer. Si elle l'était, je te dirais « oui ». Mais…

\- Et Kingdom Hearts ? Questionna Lea en s'avançant.

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- C'est un Monde de Lumière au sein des Ténèbres mais c'est tout. Chuchota le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- C'est plus que ça ! Répondit le stratège. Ah… Réflexe. Souffla-t-il. C'est évident que ce n'est pas Kingdom Hearts qui nous aiderait. J'ai besoin de savoir quand exactement le Monde a commencé à se détruire.

\- Et que fait-on pour Jim ? Demanda Sora.

L'ancien numéro six regarda le nouveau brun et haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait…

\- Ramenez-le dans son Monde ?

\- Oh ! D'accord ! On accepte la mission !

Il se redressa et s'empressa de rejoindre ses compagnons.

\- On va les ramener chez eux ! Ienzo nous a proposé de le faire et…

Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'était de leur navette.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Sourit Roxas.

\- Commençons peut-être par les invités à s'asseoir plus confortablement… Proposa Ventus.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

L'adolescent s'empressa de venir à eux pour aider ce drôle de chien à soutenir la femme. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et la laissèrent prendre place dans un divan pas trop encombré.

Ienzo soupira et ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres pour s'y engouffrer.

\- Au fait ! Riku et Kairi sont avec nous, au château ! Lança-t-il avant de rentrer, précipitamment, à la suite de son collègue.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? Questionna Ventus.

\- Aller chercher Cid pour qu'il répare le vaisseau Gummi ? Proposa Roxas.

\- Il va finir par nous détester… Soupira lentement Sora.

Roxas haussa les épaules puis observa leurs nouveaux… visiteurs. Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise, tant le cyborg que cet étrange robot simpliste ou encore ces créatures anthropomorphes. Dingo essayait de sympathiser avec l'homme qui semblait fort humain à côté de lui.

\- Vous savez, si on réussit à faire fonctionner le vaisseau, on n'aura pas besoin de vous. Dit le cyborg.

\- Par contre… Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. Dit la femme. Je suis le Commandant Amélia et voici le Docteur Doppler ainsi que son protégé James Hawkins et, pour finir, John Long Silver. Présenta-t-elle.

\- Bonjour. Salua Ventus. Nous souhaitons vous aider parce que nous souhaitons aider le plus de monde possible ! Nous tenions vraiment à vous aider. Sourit-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Merci, nous sommes touchés. Nous ne comptons pas vous déranger mais si nous pouvons vous aider aussi. Dit-il.

\- Merci ! Sourit Sora.

Merlin était penché sur ses bouquins, marmonnant alors qu'il cherchait des explications. D'où venait ce problème ? Comment un Monde pouvait se connecter de la sorte à un autre ?

µµµ

Sora ouvrit des yeux écarquillés en voyant la chambre qu'on lui laissait dans le château d'Ansem. Si elle était moins grande que celle de chez Ariel, ou même de la Bête chez qui il avait déjà sommeillé, elle recelait de trésors. De trésors poussiéreux mais de trésors quand même ! Des tableaux, des tapisseries, des étoffes, des somptueux meubles en bois précieux, des pierres scintillantes…

Il n'était pas le seul à qui on avait offert une chambre. Ventus avait la sienne, Donald et Dingo en partageaient une, leurs « invités » également. Le tout pendant que Merlin et Ienzo qui étaient penchés sur leurs livres avec Even. Tout cela en buvant du café ou du thé pour tenir éveillé.

Sora devait également partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, le lit à la forte odeur et aux couvertures à moitié déchiquetées conférait à au moins cinq personnes de s'allonger dedans.

Cinq personnes volumineuses.

Il tourna la tête lorsque la porte se rouvrit. Roxas rentra dans la pièce et lui lança un sourire.

\- Merci de m'avoir accepté dans ta chambre !

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

Sora sourit.

\- Sora… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Ça a l'air grave…

\- Zexion m'a dit que…

\- Qui est Zexion ?

\- Euh… « Ienzo »… Il m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas normal que je sois là… en même temps que toi. C'est déjà arrivé je crois mais… pas longtemps. Pas de cette façon.

\- Quelle façon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Je l'ai dit, dit et redit… Je suis réapparu un jour et voilà. Mais ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Quel que soit la raison, j'étais extrêmement heureux de te revoir. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs ! Cette aventure avec toi…

\- Zexion a dit que c'était de ma faute… Parce que je ne devais pas être là en même temps que toi. Pas comme ça… Il a l'air de penser que si je disparaissais, peut-être que… tout se rétablirait.

\- Peut-être ? On devrait essayer et espérer ? Alors que tu ne serais plus là si ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Te faire disparaître, une seconde fois…

Roxas s'approcha de lui, saisissant ses mains.

\- Et si c'était la seule solution ? Tu accepterais ?

\- Je ne laisserai pas mes amis derrière moi !

\- Je suis ton ami ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et… Et si je voulais être plus que ton ami ? Questionna Roxas.

Le jeune brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Les joues de Sora rougirent et il s'éloigna d'un pas, mettant sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- Roxas ?

\- Je t'aime beaucoup… Est-ce que tu as envie d'essayer ? Chuchota-t-il. Puisque le Monde va peut-être bientôt exploser.

\- On ne laissera pas faire ça ! On protégera les Mondes ! Demain nous partirons en quête pour ramener Jim et ses amis chez eux, ensuite… On essaiera de régler tout ça. Éradiquer les Spasménas…

\- On y arrivera Sora.

Le garçon sourit et osa poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, timide.

Roxas sourit à son tour. Il pensait encore à cette solution que lui avait donnée Ienzo… Ça lui plaisait tellement peu. Mais il faisait confiance à Sora ! S'il disait qu'il protégerait les Mondes et l'équilibre, il savait qu'il le ferait !


	22. Chapitre 21 : À demi-mot

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et Soroku

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21 : À demi-mot_**

\- Roxbo ! Lança une voix forte.

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Il détestait ce surnom ! Il se tourna vers Ventus et lui fit signe d'y aller discrètement.

\- Mais… C'est toi qu'il a appelé, non ?

\- Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas ce type.

\- Ok !

Ventus lui lança un sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre le cyborg dont l'œil robotique s'ouvrit et l'analysa entièrement.

\- Venny !

\- Repéré. Rit-il. Roxas travaille avec Sora. En quoi je peux vous aider ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Il faut assister Jimbo, déployer les voiles, attacher certaines cordes.

\- D'acc' !

Ventus sourit et fila aider Jim alors qu'une voix dans son cœur maugréait. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et courut rejoindre l'autre brun. En bas, Sora et Roxas terminaient de tout empaqueter sous le regard du docteur Doppler.

Comme ils arrivaient à la fin des préparations, Sora ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au navire. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait un an, environ, auparavant. Riku sur un navire, assistant Crochet. Riku lui tournant définitivement le dos. Enfin… Il avait cru que ce serait définitif. Mais il était bien content que l'argenté ne venait pas avec eux d'ailleurs, redoutant les mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ce sera tout ? Demanda Sora lorsqu'il eut fait monter le dernier paquetage.

\- Oui. Dit l'espèce de chien. Est-ce que vous savez comment retourner chez nous ? J'ai jeté un œil à notre matériel de navigation et il n'a pas l'air de connaître cet endroit.

\- C'est fort possible. On devrait avoir ce qu'il faut. Non, Dingo ? Lança Sora.

Le chien parut au-dessus du bastingage.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as récupéré les instruments de navigation du vaisseau Gummi.

\- Non. Ils ont été casés mais Cid nous en a fourni un autre en me disant que si celui-là était cassé…

Il déglutit difficilement et rit nerveusement.

Sora opina. Il pouvait bien comprendre son ami. Il était déjà très gentil d'accepter de les dépanner à chaque fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment idiots pour réduire à néant tous ces efforts. Lui qui s'appliquait toujours à modifier la navette dès qu'ils le demandaient.

\- On ferra attention cette fois-ci ! Certifia-t-il.

\- Mouais… J'ai quand même envie de rappeler que le problème, il ne vient pas de nous, cette fois.

\- La première fois, c'était ta faute, par contre. Se moqua gentiment Sora à l'adresse de Roxas.

\- J'avais voulu aider. Avança-t-il.

\- Je sais. Il n'empêche qu'on a été bloqué un moment à cause de ça. Rit Sora.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue, lui tira la langue et s'empressa de filer vers la planche qu'ils avaient installés pour grimper sur le pont. Roxas se surpris à sourire. Il chassa cet air d'idiot qui était maintenant sur son visage, attrapa les derniers bagages avant de le suivre. Il ne fit même pas attention que Doppler suive avec le Capitaine Amélia.

Il préféra immédiatement rejoindre son Cœur en laissant tomber les paquetages au milieu des autres. Il ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur de Jim qui s'empressait de tout sécurisé. Il ne fallait pas que tout s'envole dès qu'ils seraient dans l'espace… plutôt dans les entrechemins.

Il s'écoula encore cinq minutes avant que la voix d'Amélia résonne sur le bâtiment.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, Capitaine ! Cria John Long Silver.

\- Levez l'ancre, décollez !

Sora s'empressa de se pencher au-dessus du bastingage pour les voir s'envoler. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au bateau du Capitaine Crochet, de ne pas faire d'amalgame, de juste vivre ce moment qui avait le mérite d'être bien différent du voyage en vaisseau Gummi. Toute expérience était intéressante pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs adoré que Ventus lui montre comment utiliser un planeur Keyblade et il espérait qu'un jour ça lui arriverait !

Il sourit en voyant les bâtiments s'éloigner.

Ventus sortit sa Keyblade et un faisceau jaillit d'elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'alerta Amélia en voyant le ciel se distendre et s'ouvrir.

\- C'est le seul moyen de retourner chez vous. Dit Dingo. Il faut quitter ce Monde… Vous allez voir.

La femme-chat semblait peu emballée. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Sous aide, pour ne pas dire directive, de Donald, le vaisseau fonçait vers l'ouverture blanche. Silver avait beau essayé d'en empêcher le canard, il était plutôt tenace.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le mur de lumière, le cyrborg s'approcha à la barre, faisant une violente embardée qui les envoya tous au sol. Sora, accroché au bastingage, avait toutefois manqué de passer par-dessus bord et remercia ses réflexes en soufflant lentement. Il s'éloigna et rejoignit ses amis en courant. Il prit la main de Ventus et le fit se relever, s'assura qu'il tenait sur ses pieds puis fila auprès de Roxas qui se remettait déjà sur pied. Dingo, déjà debout, aidait le docteur Doppler à se redresser alors qu'Amélia relâchait les cordages où elle s'était accrochée.

La main sur sa taille douloureuse elle ouvrit pourtant la bouche, lâchant un immense :

\- Tout le monde va bien ?!

Des « oui » lui parvinrent de partout. Même de Ventus qui était pourtant pâle comme un mort.

Silver repoussa violemment Donald, l'éloignant de la part. Le magicien leva le poing en sa direction en poussant des cris. Il s'éloigna vivement et manqua de se cogner dans le blond vénitien qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Ça ne va pas, Ventus ? Demanda le canard.

La lumière leva les yeux vers lui et força un sourire qui était extrêmement pâle.

\- Va t'allonger.

Le garçon opina et partit vers les chambres. Il se dirigea vers un des hamacs et voulut grimper dessus lorsqu'il sentit son cœur lui brûler. Les ténèbres jaillirent de son corps avant qu'il ne puisse grimper dans l'un d'eux. Il s'effondra à genoux et se frotta le crâne, la douleur l'étreignait toujours.

\- Van… ? Gémit-il.

\- Ta lumière…

Le blond vénitien leva le regard vers lui et remarqua les entailles sur la combinaison, les marques foncées sur la peau légèrement halée.

\- Elle me brûle.

\- Qu…

Ventus se leva, manqua de retomber mais s'obligea à tenir sur ses pieds. Il le rejoignit et lui prit la main, les doigts tremblants.

\- Là aussi ?

\- Ça va…

Il lui toucha la joue, effleura son menton et le lui redressa avant de joindre leurs lèvres. Ventus répondit timidement au baiser et s'éloigna d'un pas, affichant un sourire craintif.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Dit-il en regardant ses bras.

\- Ouf.

Il pinça les lèvres et posa la main sur son cœur. Pouvait-il seulement l'accueillir à nouveau ? Roxas ne voulait plus voir Vanitas et il ne voulait pas lui imposer l'Être des Ténèbres. Mais il ne comptait pas non plus être injuste avec ce dernier. En grande partie parce qu'il éprouvait pour lui des sentiments qu'il devinait très pur.

\- C'est nouveau tout de même…

\- C'est de leur faute ! Grogna-t-il. Ils ont tué un de mes Nescients avec de la lumière et depuis, je le subis ! Je devrais les…

Il sortit sa Keyblade. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, il vit son compagnon qui s'était mis devant la sortie.

\- Ventus ! Éloigne-toi !

\- Non… Je suis inquiet pour toi… Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à mes amis.

\- Tu veux seulement que je leur fiche la paix !

Le blond vénitien secoua la tête, le regard brillant de crainte. Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

\- S'ils se défendaient en utilisant de la lumière et qu'elle te blessait encore.

\- Comme si je les craignais ! Et puis je suis tes ténèbres ! Je ne peux pas disparaître ! Je reviendrais seulement en toi !

\- Mais ma lumière te brûle.

L'autre détourna le regard, cachant son embarras. Une nuance de crainte peut-être ?

Ventus s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Vanitas grogna et refusa de regarder vers lui.

\- Lorsque nous aurons régler ce problème, tout ira mieux. Alors…

\- Alors on restera juste nous deux. Dit-il en le regardant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste nous deux.

\- Tu détestes à ce point les autres ?

\- Je hais toutes les personnes qui attirent ton attention. Répondit-il. Je ne supporte pas de revenir en toi et de sentir que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pourrais tous les tuer pour ça, Ventus ! Je pourrais te tuer toi…

La lueur dans ses yeux or était folle, ses lèvres elles-mêmes étaient étirées d'une façon horriblement inquiétante. Ventus baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai toujours aspiré qu'à me faire des amis.

\- Tu m'as moi. Dit-il avec hargne. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à…

Les lèvres du blond vénitien interrompirent sa phrase. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la tête de son compagnon ne repose contre son épaule. Il grogna et le resserra contre lui.

De toute façon, il n'aurait de cesse que lorsqu'il aurait détruit tout ce qui pourrait détourner Ventus de lui.

µµµ

Sora avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas des plus intelligents de se pencher sur le bastingage mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il aimait voir comme ça le ciel étoilé, dénué de tout Sans-cœur. Si seulement cette absence de noirceur ne mettait pas le monde en danger… Mais il savait pourquoi ça agissait de la sorte : les ténèbres et la lumière devaient être là en quantité égales…

\- Sora.

Il se redressa et sourit à Roxas avant de s'étirer.

\- On en a pour encore un moment. Dit le blond vénitien en s'asseyant sur le garde-fou.

\- Jim m'avait dit la même chose.

\- Tu as une idée de comment faire pour tout régler ?

\- Non. Habituellement, j'étais un peu aidé ou les méchants me donnaient des informations sans le vouloir ! Le problème c'est que cette fois, il n'y a ni ennemis, ni aide… Bien sûr Ienzo nous aide mais…

\- Je ne me fierais pas à lui. Il a toujours été bizarre ! C'est un Simili, tu sais ? … Un ancien Simili.

\- Tu as retrouvé des amis finalement. Je veux tout régler, pour le bien des Mondes mais aussi pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu doives retourner dans mon cœur où tu seras seul et triste.

\- Je ne serai ni seul, ni triste. Parce que c'est en toi que je serai, Sora.

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Moi non plus. C'est tout de même mieux de pouvoir te parler. Enfin… J'ai été dans ton cœur si longtemps en rêvant de savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Je t'ai affronté une fois par le passé, vu une seule fois…

\- Alors tu sais que je ferais tout pour que les choses ne changent pas. En plus, je suis sûr que tu pourrais nous aider à affronter les Chercheurs des Ténèbres ! Il y a des Similis que tu connais peut-être. Xigbar et Saïx…

\- Ah… Ouais. Dit-il. Je vous aiderai si je le peux.

\- Avec Ventus, ce sera mieux aussi ! Riku et Kairi vont nous aider et Lea ! Ça fait… Six ! Alors… ah ! Mickey ! On serait sept ! Ce serait vraiment bien. Sourit-il, rêveur.

\- On est juste sept ?

\- Il en faut sept ! Mais Mickey avait parlé d'une certaine Aqua et d'un dénommé Terra. Seulement, on ne sait pas où ils sont. On aurait dû chercher mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

\- Il faut quoi pour devenir un protecteur de la Lumière ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà ce qu'il faut ! Il faut porter une Keyblade !

\- Lea n'en portes pas une ! Protesta Roxas.

Sora rit et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

\- Tu lui demanderas de te la montrer alors ! Rit-il.

\- Hm ! Bien sûr !

Il descendit du bastingage et se plaça face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- En attendant, a…

Roxas se passa la main sur le visage, oubliant son envie de s'amuser. Il désigna quelque chose derrière Sora qui virevolta pour voir.

… Il avait bien parlé de Sans-cœur, il aurait dû penser qu'ils pouvaient trouver des Spasménas par ici. Surtout qu'ils étaient en grande partie des Sans-cœur, il ne pouvait l'oublier même en le voulant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ventus ?!

L'interpellé ne tarda à surgir des chambres, le teint encore pâle mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu pourrais nous remontrer comment on fait un planeur ?

Il désigna la foule de créature qui se multipliait autour du vaisseau. Le jeune garçon sortit sa Keyblade.

\- On se concentre. On fait attention qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours. On désire que notre Keyblade devienne un planeur. On la lance !

Il sourit et redonna l'explication en joignant le geste à la parole. Sa Keyblade vola et se transforma en skateboard. Ventus sourit alors que Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un air intéressé. Il regarda les créatures et attrapa une sorte de skateboard fait à la va vite.

\- Si c'est ça qu'il faut, je vais vous aider. Dit-il.

Sora se concentra et chercha à imiter la lumière mais sa Keyblade tomba lamentablement au sol. Il alla la récupérer et réessaya alors que Ventus bondissait sur son planeur.

Roxas prit sa propre arme pour la transformer également. Il comptait bien montrer aux deux autres qu'il était un excellent skateboarder lui aussi !

Sa Keyblade scintilla et lui revint presqu'à l'identique de celle de Ventus si ce n'était des couleurs différentes qui s'accordaient à Chaîne Royale.

\- Ah ! Bravo ! Fit Sora. Je vais y arriver, moi aussi !

\- Tu peux le faire ! Cria Donald.

\- Quel tintamarre. Soupira Amélia. Il faudrait un peu plus de tenues sur ce vaisseau !

\- Oh laissez-les s'amuser un peu. Dit le cyborg. En plus, ce ne sont que les prémices…

Il désigna les Spasménas alors que Ventus sautillait sur sa planche de surf, encourageant le jeune brun. Roxas lui offrait son plus beau sourire pour sa part.

Sora jeta une nouvelle fois sa Keyblade. Elle se transforma et lui revint en sorte de voilier. Il poussa un cri de joie et bondit sur son voilier en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

\- Et maintenant… On va voir qui tuera le plus de Spasménas ! Sourit Roxas. Je suis sûr que je peux tous vous liquider !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Se moqua Ventus. Je suis plus doué que vous en planeur !

\- Vous êtes à la traîne ! Lança Jim qui s'était jeté aux milieux de la horde.

Les amis échangèrent un regard et se hâtèrent de le rejoindre pour annihiler autant de Spasménas qu'ils le pouvaient.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Rouage

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et Soroku

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22 : Rouage_**

Sora observa le monde de Jim et des autres, un peu triste tout de même. Même si rencontrer ces gens était le signe que les Mondes s'effritaient de plus en plus, il avait adoré discuter avec eux. Maintenant, il se revoyait dans la même situation que l'année passée. Il devait partir et laisser derrière eux des personnes qui avaient comptés pour lui mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour revoir.

\- Vous ne devez pas parler de tout ceci à qui que ce soit. Vous devrez dire que vous revenez simplement de l'espace. On ne doit rien apprendre de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici. D'accord ? Questionna Sora.

\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais on peut vraiment vous laisser là ? Questionna le Capitaine Amélia.

Elle lança un regard à Ventus qui avait horriblement pâlit depuis de longues minutes mais aussi à Donald accroché à la taille de Sora alors que Dingo occupait le planeur de Roxas.

\- Nous avons vu un Monde vraiment pas loin et nous comptons nous y arrêter. Mais merci de vous en soucier. De là, on appellera Cid ou Merlin. Ne vous inquiétez vraiment pas !

\- Essayez de nous envoyer des nouvelles. Dit Jim.

\- Vous au… Ah ! On viendra vous rendre visite ! Se rectifia Sora.

Roxas opina faiblement.

\- On se reverra très bientôt alors. Sourit Jim.

Nouvel opinement léger de la part du Simili qui regardait ailleurs. Sora lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Le garçon lui sourit.

\- Allons-y avant que Ventus ne tombe dans les pommes.

\- On dirait que ça ne va vraiment pas vous deux.

\- Je t'en parlerai après. Dit Roxas.

\- Pareil… Souffla Ventus d'une petite voix.

Il s'obligea toutefois à sourire. Sora décolla du vaisseau de leurs nouveaux amis et fit des grands gestes de la main. Il lançait de fréquents regards vers les deux blonds vénitiens, inquiet pour eux. Il sentait que leurs cachoteries étaient plus importantes qu'il n'y paraissait. En fait… pour Roxas, il s'en doutait. Mais il continuait à croire qu'il pouvait tout arranger.

Il le voulait du plus profond de son cœur. Est-ce que ça suffirait ?

µµµ

Le Monde s'approchait de plus en plus. Après un dernier regard avec ses amis, Sora s'engagea dans cette contrée encore inconnue. Il était vraiment très inquiet pour Ventus. Il craignait que les ténèbres altérées ne soient pas bon pour son cœur de pure lumière. À chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait mourir, il en avait des sueurs froides.

\- Ven' ?

\- Ça va… Ça va ! Je souhaite juste que l'on s'arrête. Dit-il nerveusement.

\- On y est presque.

\- Sora ! Cria Roxas.

Et pour cause ? Le Monde les aspirait littéralement comme dans une tornade.

µµµ

Sora grogna en se redressant. Sa tête était lourde. Il maugréa et se mit à genoux avant de chercher rapidement après ses amis. Quel soulagement de voir Roxas allongé non-loin de lui ainsi que Donald et Dingo pêle-mêle.

Réveillé et en bonne forme, visiblement, Ventus était à genoux un peu plus loin. Il serrait quelque chose de bleu dans ses bras. Sora se mit sur pied et analysa une seconde cet endroit. Une gigantesque salle avec une vitre qui donnait sur des îles au loin. Quel genre d'île ? Elles lui semblaient étranges avec leurs statues et leurs objets diverses qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Sur les murs, une sorte de bibliothèque remplie de globes.

Étaient-ils chez un érudit ?

\- Ven' ?

\- Je suis là. Répondit-il.

Le jeune brun s'avança vers lui. Est-ce qu'il serrait un Nescient contre lui ? Non, cette chose sanglotait.

Il allait l'atteindre lorsque quelque chose de rose le percuta violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Disparais ! Ou tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

\- J'approuve. De quel droit oses-tu te présenter ici ? Questionna une seconde voix.

Cette fois, une créature verte parlait.

\- Euh… Ven' ?

\- Quelque chose s'est passé… Souffla-t-il. Ils disent qu'on est dans un Centre de Contrôle.

\- Un Centre de Contrôle ? Répéta Sora.

Il tourna la tête vers Roxas en l'entendant gémir puis revint vers ces créatures qui avaient les cheveux noirs en bataille.

\- Vous êtes dans le Centre de Contrôle des émotions de Vanitas… Et ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Souffla une créature mauve.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Roxas pour l'aider à se lever. Le blond vénitien le remercia puis observa ce nouveau Monde.

\- Euh… J'essaie de comprendre moi-même. Certifia le jeune Humain en voyant l'air de son Simili.

\- C'est facile. Dit la chose verte avec un sifflement dédaigneux.

\- La lumière. La lumière nous rongeait, on allait mourir. On allait mourir alors, quand vous êtes venus ici, il y a eu un rejet. Expliqua le mauve.

\- Regardez-vous ! Voyez ce que vous avez !

\- Ven' ? Déglutit Sora.

\- Je crois que le vert est Dégoût, le mauve Peur et le rouge Colère. Expliqua le blond vénitien.

\- Quelle nouille ! On te l'a dit ! Cria Colère en sa direction.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui crier dessus. Souffla Peur.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens ! Avec sa tête d'idiot !

\- Regardez-moi ça… Quelle brochette d'incapable. Soupira Dégoût en regardant Sora, Roxas et les animaux.

Ces deux derniers se réveillaient péniblement. Roxas avait les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Il était particulièrement pénible de ne pas se jeter sur eux pour les rouer de sa Keyblade.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ces boules ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Des souvenirs. Répondit agressivement Colère.

\- Tu dis ça à ses idiots ?! Grogna Dégoût.

\- Sora… Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver dans les souvenirs de Vanitas la solution. Chuchota Roxas avec espoir.

\- La solution ?

\- Il ne fallait pas leur dire. Maintenant ils… Ils vont… Angoissa Peur.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué comme nos cœurs étaient liés ? Nos souvenirs aussi… Peut-être que nous saurions comment nous sommes réapparut et alors nous pourrions tout arranger.

\- Je me sens mieux en votre présence mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'amitié. C'est vrai que c'est particulier.

Donald s'approcha du grand mur du fond, complétement noir. Il inspecta ensuite les lieux, suivi par son ami qui était tout aussi intrigué que lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir dans les souvenirs de Vanitas ! Cria Colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il nous tuera ? Se moqua Roxas.

\- S'il vous plaît. Dit Ventus.

Le rouge se figea puis se précipita vers lui pour le frapper. Le garçon ne sourcilla pas une seule seconde, continuant de serrer la petite chose bleue contre lui.

\- S'il vous plaît. Répéta-t-il. L'un de vous peut les accompagner…

\- Viens, Colère, accompagnons ces vauriens. Soupira Dégoût.

\- Moi je reste ici avec Tristesse et Ventus. S'empressa de dire Peur.

Il courut se réfugier près du blond vénitien qui le prit dans ses bras. La tête mauve sortit par-dessus de son épaule.

\- Mais faites attention, hein. Faites très attention !

\- Je sais comment m'occupez de ça ! Grogna Colère.

Il retroussa ses manches et s'avança vers les « visiteurs » menaçant. Dégoût soupira et appuya sur un bouton.

Un tuyau apparut, descendant du plafond, et les aspira d'un seul coup, les projetant, au fil de dédale qui semblait sans fin, dans un bac de boule qui était placé non-loin d'une multitude de bibliothèque regorgeant de boules principalement rouge et bleue.

Roxas se saisit d'une de ces sphères azur et regarda.

 _\- Tu détestes à ce point les autres ?_

 _\- Je hais toutes les personnes qui attirent ton attention. Je ne supporte pas de revenir en toi et de sentir que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pourrais tous les tuer pour ça, Ventus ! Je pourrais te tuer toi…_

 _\- Je n'ai toujours aspiré qu'à me faire des amis._

 _\- Tu m'as moi. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à…_

\- NON ! Hurla Colère.

Il se jeta sur le blond vénitien et lui arracha la boule pour la jeter au milieu des autres.

Sora sortit du bac et il s'approcha des hautes bibliothèques. Dégoût le surveilla de loin, les bras croisés.

\- Colère, Tristesse, Peur… Dégoût… Et ça ?

Le brun toucha une boule qui tomba au sol, manquant de lui écraser le pied. Les deux émotions poussèrent un cri et se précipitèrent vers lui comme il ramassait l'orbe.

La scène qui se jouait dedans était très courte. Dedans, on voyait le visage assoupi de Ventus, rien de plus.

\- Ne touche pas à ça !

\- Je voulais la ranger car je l'ai faite tombée…

\- Ne touche pas ! Cria Colère. On vient ranger !

Un griffeur apparut en courant. Il prit la sphère qu'il remit en place.

\- Bon. On a besoin de trouver un souvenir qui date d'il y a environ trois semaines. Annonça le rouge.

Le griffeur partit en courant vers le tréfonds des dédales.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Dégoût.

Roxas sortit du bac de boule en soupirant. Il jeta un regard vers les souvenirs et ne fut pas surprise d'en trouver un rouge mêlé de bleu lorsqu'une scène représentait simplement Sora qui appelait Ventus. Ça ne devait pas remonter à très loin…

µµµ

\- Est-ce que Vanitas va bien ?

\- Vanitas est inconscient… Répondit Peur. C'est parce qu'il va mal.

\- Il va très très mal. Dit Tristesse.

\- Si c'est moi qui suis là, en lui, je ne risque pas de le blesser avec ma lumière ?

\- Si on rebouchait la fissure, il y aurait une chance pour qu'il aille mieux. Dit le mauve.

\- Mais… Ma lumière…

Les deux émotions se dévisagèrent puis secouèrent la tête. Ventus les serra contre lui. La petite chose bleue et se frotta les yeux.

\- Regarde !

Il sortit de ses bras et courut jusqu'à une tourelle enfoncée dans le sol. D'un mouvement de pied, il le fit sortir. Quelques boules étaient dedans. Ventus se leva, prit la main de Peur et s'avança. Tristesse le laissa regarder.

Un souvenir rouge et bleue trônait, lumineux.

\- _Tu connais Ventus ? Questionna un Maître Xehanort._

 _\- Me prends-tu pour un idiot. Je ne connais que lui !_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'acclimaterait si bien chez Eraqus. Il paraît qu'il s'est fait des amis et qu'il reprend du poil de la bête. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire la χ-Blade !_

 _Xehanort leva les bras et ferma la main comme s'il pouvait atteindre quelque chose. Les yeux de Vanitas s'écarquillaient._

 _\- Il s'entend bien ? Avec qui ? Eraqus ? C'est pas de la pédophilie ?_

 _\- Une simple relation élève-professeur. Puis il est ami avec Terra et Aqua aussi. Tu les as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Des gens ont voulus être amis avec cet idiot ?_

\- Celui-là a créé l'Île de la Destruction… Annonça Tristesse.

Il désigna quelque chose par la fenêtre. On y voyait des corps en miettes, une Keyblade, une sculpture de flammes.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- Un an après sa création… Répondit Peur.

Ventus opina faiblement, la gorge serrée.

\- Voilà mon souvenir préféré, tu veux le voir ?

\- Euh… Oui.

Le garçon lui sourit et s'approcha pour regarder la sphère. Dedans, il revit cet instant où Xehanort l'obligeait à se battre avec des crypto-ombres mais où il en avait été incapable. Cet instant où il avait décidé que c'était mieux d'extraire les ténèbres de son cœur. Le souvenir était entièrement bleu…

\- Oh…

\- C'est notre premier vrai souvenir à nous. Rien qu'à nous. On a obtenu l'Île du Corps.

Ventus osa un coup d'œil vers cette statue de Vanitas qu'on voyait sur l'île en question, sur les Nescients qui l'entouraient.

\- La mienne c'est celui-là. Il est « récent ». Dit Peur.

Le blond vénitien ne voulait pas en voir plus mais il replaça l'orbe et s'approcha pour voir celui que lui montrait le mauve. Il vit l'instant où la χ-Blade se détruisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de revoir une chose aussi horrible ! À l'époque, il sentait déjà que sa conscience et son cœur lui criait qu'il voulait que Vanitas ne soit pas son ennemi. Il sentait déjà qu'il y avait plus qu'il prétendait. Lui était disparu en lumière et en soulagement mais l'image effrayée de sa moitié le hantait encore régulièrement…

\- Ce n'est pas le souvenir… le plus important… Dit une voix.

\- Tais-toi… Il n'arrive jamais rien de bien quand tu es là… Gémit Peur.

Ventus plaça la sphère avec les autres et se redressa, suivant le son de ce murmure à moitié étouffé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un corps jaune, épinglé au sol par des Clavis Vacuum, incapable de bouger.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour…

\- Je suis Joie…

L'émotion toussa.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ?

\- Quand on est heureux, il n'arrive que du mal. S'inquiéta Peur.

\- Des choses tristes… Enchaîna Tristesse.

Ventus se laissa tomber à côté de joie et retira une Keyblade. Assez pour que Joie lui montre une île. Une qu'il avait refusé de remarquer jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, c'était lui dessus.

\- C'est l'Île la plus importante…

\- Vanitas…

Le blond vénitien retira une autre Keyblade mais sursauta. Tout venait de trembler. Des ondes noires s'étendirent alors que des traits jaunes tombaient du ciel.

\- Ah…

\- C'est bientôt fini. Gémit Tristesse.

\- Ventus…

Peur se précipita dans les bras du garçon.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Au premier jour furent

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et Soroku

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23 : Au premier jour furent…_**

Sora tomba à genoux lorsque la terre trembla. Une bibliothèque s'effondra, répandant des sphères un peu partout. Des Nescients surgirent et récupèrent autant de boules que possibles pour les remettre. Le brun se redressa et lança un regard vers Dégoût et Colère qui continuaient d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Il courut pour les rejoindre.

Roxas ramassa un orbe et regarda dedans. Il grimaça en voyant la teneur de ce souvenir triste et le lâcha immédiatement. Il se rapprocha alors de son Cœur, espérant qu'ils trouveraient la solution.

Donald et Dingo observaient également les souvenirs avec stupeur mais n'osaient pas trop regarder. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de colère… Ils voyaient de temps en temps le visage d'une personne ou l'autre dans un souvenir vert. Le canard jura d'ailleurs si être vu !

\- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas de ça ?

\- C'est bientôt fini. On ne sait pas comment ça va se passer mais ce n'est pas à nous d'avoir peur. Répondit Colère.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les Ténèbres des Mondes ont changées, la Lumière des Mondes a changée. Et deux petits cons ont envoyés cette nouvelle lumière directement dans notre cœur de ténèbres. Siffla le rouge.

\- C'est de votre faute ! Vous n'aviez qu'à retenir ce Nescient ! Cria Roxas.

\- Ce Nescient ? L'ours ? Pourquoi le retenir ? Il était pour vous. Pour vous détruire, vous qui osez faire sourire Ventus ! Vous qui osez compter plus que Vanitas !

Sora crispa les mâchoires.

\- Tu parles ! Ce type est vraiment un connard jusqu'au bout !

Colère se jeta sur Roxas qui tomba au sol sous l'impact. Il avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait ! Il cria lorsqu'il se fit mordre. Sora s'empressa s'attrapa Colère et de l'éloigner de son Simili.

L'émotion s'agita et grogna alors que des Nescients regardaient vers eux.

\- Retournez au travail ! Ordonna Dégoût.

\- Je serai tellement ravi quand il partira.

\- Je suis inquiet de ce que pensera Ven'… Chuchota Sora.

\- Tu me cherches ? S'écria Colère.

Donald s'empressa de se mettre entre le jeune porteur de Keyblade et le rouge qui était déjà prêt à bondir sur lui. Il maugréa et repartit dans les dédales en pestant contre les immondes visiteurs qui venaient empiétés sur leur espace vital.

Dégoût soupira et le suivit.

µµµ

\- Ça doit être ici. Toi là !

Un inondeur surgit.

\- On cherche un souvenir peu avant notre réveil. Allez !

Le Nescient disparut et reparut à quelques pas, tapotant une rangée de globe. Colère avança en ronchonnant. Il en attrapa au hasard, rouge. Il marmonna des insultes tandis que Sora regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il vit alors clairement Roxas embrasser Ventus. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son Simili.

\- Tu as embrassé Ventus ?

\- Ce connard ! Grinça Colère.

\- C'était immonde. Commenta Dégoût.

\- Pour le réactiver. Mais c'était ton cœur dont il avait besoin, de toute évidence. Moi aussi, j'en avais bien besoin.

Sora lui sourit et lui prit les mains.

\- Dans les faits, je dois partager mais en fait, il est tout à toi. Jura-t-il.

\- Eurk. Firent les émotions en même temps.

Ils continuaient tous deux de fouiller.

\- Tiens ! Ce n'est pas à nous, ça ! Fit Dégoût. Un souvenir d'effroi, hm…

\- Pourtant il y en a plein des comme ça… Commença Donald.

Le globe du baiser entre les blonds vénitiens lui atterrit sur le coin du crâne. Il hurla sa douleur et agita les bras. Colère fourra le souvenir de peur dans les bras de Sora. Il eut la stupeur de se voir devant le Miroir Enchanté de la Forêt des Nains. Il se souvenait encore de cette conversation, de cette désagréable impression.

 _\- Je vois en toi…_

 _\- Vous avez entendu ça ?_

 _\- Non, quoi ? demanda Dingo._

 _\- Le miroir… il a parlé !_

 _\- Éloigne-toi ! On risquerait de se retrouver comme avec Tron !_

 _\- Un destin bien prenant… On ne peut échapper à son destin, jeune homme. Et le tien est une tapisserie multiple… Prends garde._

\- C'est… C'est ça ? Demanda Roxas.

\- C'est le seul souvenir qui n'est pas à Vanitas, pas à Ventus. Mais c'est devenu rare les souvenirs de Ventus. Ça m'énerve, j'aimais les voir !

Roxas prit le globe des mains de Sora.

\- Il faut qu'on contacte Zexion et qu'on aille voir ! C'est peut-être la solution !

Une nouvelle onde de choc bouleversa la zone. Ils manquèrent de tomber alors qu'une bibliothèque oscillait dangereusement. Des fumerolles noires firent exploser des sphères.

µµµ

Peur se cacha contre Ventus lorsque tout trembla de nouveau. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis retira les Clavis Vacuum qui empêchaient encore Joie de se redresser. Il le remercia et se mit péniblement debout.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. Gémit Tristesse. On va disparaître. Encore… Et toi… Toi tu ne vas pas disparaître cette fois. Pas de suite. Les ténèbres vont te ronger, toi aussi…

\- Tu vas disparaître, Vanitas va disparaître. On va tous disparaître ! Hurla Peur.

\- Calmez-vous. Dit Joie. Il y a une solution.

\- Il n'y a pas de solution. Protesta le mauve.

Ventus regarda vers les Îles. Il y en avait peu. Il se sentait infiniment triste. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir jamais vu tout ce qui se passait dans le cœur de ses ténèbres.

\- Il… y a une solution. Je dois voir Sora…

\- Tu le préfères à nous ? Demandèrent Tristesse et Peur d'une même voix.

Il posa un baiser sur leurs fronts.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il leur caressa les cheveux puis regarda vers le bas, là où il voyait des bibliothèques surchargées de sphères colorées. Il remarqua des Nescients et frappa contre la vitre. Un écorcheur leva la tête. Ventus lui fit des signes, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait ramener les autres, en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Le jeune garçon sentit ses mains être saisies dès qu'il arrêta de bouger. Les émotions l'avaient attrapé et il s'efforça de leur sourire.

µµµ

\- Tu penses qu'on peut la ramener ? Demanda Donald.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit contre. Dit Roxas, serrant contre lui la sphère mauve.

\- On ne veut pas de ça ! Ce n'est même pas à nous ! Cria Colère.

\- Tu vois. Sourit le Simili.

\- J'ai hâte que vous partiez ! Montez là !

Le rouge poussa Sora, le faisant grimper sur l'Île de la Destruction. Le brun eut des frisons en voyant ces scènes d'horreur mais il s'empressa de grimper, des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa joue et de son dos. Il entendit le sifflement ravi de Colère et, d'un coup d'œil, remarqua qu'il admirait simplement l'île. Tout ça l'écœurait au plus haut point…

Ils finirent finalement par revenir dans le Centre de Contrôle où Ventus câlinait les émotions. Les remarquant, il leur fit un signe de main d'un sourire extrêmement las et triste.

\- Vous avez trouvé ?

\- Oui. Alors… Est-ce que vous pouvez restaurer l'ordre des Mondes ? Nous devons aller dans la Forêt des Nains.

\- Oh. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Sourit légèrement Ventus.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'étonna Sora.

\- Ça ira. Mais… Vanitas… Nous devons sortir d'ici… Sora.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il saisit ses mains et se pencha à son oreille. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent petit à petit. Son regard se teinta de tristesse mais il sourit.

\- D'accord. Sortons d'ici.

Sora sortit sa Keyblade et laissa le faisceau lumineux en jaillir. Un passage se forma et, quelques secondes après, ils étaient sur le sol, à côté du corps assoupi de Vanitas. Ventus s'agenouilla à son côté et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça ne va pas le… Commença Roxas, cinglant.

Mais les yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent.

\- La ferme. Lui lança Vanitas.

Il se redressa et se frotta le crâne.

\- Je lui ai renvoyé un peu de mon énergie. J'espère que ça ira, Vanitas ?

\- Hm…

Ventus lui prit les mains, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Sourit-il. Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et que tu comptes plus que mes amis, plus que mon rêve de devenir un Maître de la Keyblade… Je ne te laisserai pas.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il le prit dans ses bras, son corps tremblant légèrement sous l'excitation mais aussi l'émotion. Les Nescients jaillissaient de lui par pléiade, incontrôlés.

\- Ventus ? Chuchota Dingo.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Sourit le garçon.

Le chien sursauta et s'éloigna comme les fumerolles des ténèbres s'éparpillaient. Ventus vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amoureux.

\- Éloignez-vous encore plus. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser.

\- Ventus ? S'étonna Roxas.

\- Tout va bien. Lui dit Sora.

Il lui prit la main et força un sourire alors que des éclats de lumières se mêlaient aux fumerolles de ténèbres. Vanitas resserra ses mains sur celles de Ventus alors qu'il disparaissait petit à petit. Son visage et ses mains demeurèrent un instant puis se fondirent dans la lumière du blond vénitien. Lumière qui convergeait directement vers le cœur de Sora.

\- _Ventus…_

 _\- Tout va bien… Nous resterons ensemble._

 _\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher. Tu ne pourras plus te faire d'amis._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce que je désire. Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu te souviens._

 _\- Je t'aime, Ventus…_

µµµ

Sora tomba à genoux. Ses compagnons s'empressèrent de s'agenouiller auprès de lui, Roxas le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Sora !

\- Je vais bien… Je les sens en moi et c'est agréable… Je me sens presque complet. Rit-il.

Le Simili opina lentement. Il ignorait s'il devait vouloir le savoir complet ou pas. Il était la pièce manquante, il le savait. Voulait-il être en lui et le savoir pleinement heureux, apte de redresser tous les tords. Ou souhaitait-il le rendre et le voir heureux tous les jours ?

Il observa le ciel.

\- Les ténèbres… Elles se sont un peu calmées…

\- Est-ce que c'est définitif ? Questionna Donald l'air rassuré.

\- Non.

\- Mais nous avons de quoi l'arrêter. Sourit Sora, une main sur son cœur, l'autre s'étendant pour prendre l'orbe.

\- Allons régler ça… Chuchota Roxas.


	25. Chaptre 24 : Miroir, mon beau miroir

**_Éclat de miroir_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, aventure, shonen-ai

Couple : Vanven et Soroku

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Fic pour ma CrimsonRealm, pour toutes réclamations veuillez vous plaindre auprès d'elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 : Miroir, mon beau Miroir…_**

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa sur le sol, dans la cour du château. C'était déjà par-là qu'ils étaient venus la première fois. Cette fois, ils étaient ici par pur désir. Donald consultait le livre que Jiminy avait fait, cherchant des informations.

\- Ah ! Il est dit ici que le Miroir a toutes les réponses à toutes les questions. On pourra lui demander comment faire pour restaurer l'équilibre.

\- On aurait dû lui demander directement au lieu de s'adresser à Zexion. Fit Roxas.

\- Peut-être. Mais Ienzo… ou Zexion, a l'air de connaître d'autres choses très intéressantes. Sourit Sora. Allons-y !

Il prit la main de Roxas et il l'entraîna sous les combles. Ils marchèrent dans l'eau crasseuse, traversèrent des dédales et débouchèrent finalement dans la salle du Miroir. Sora expira lentement. Ça avait été le début de tous leurs problèmes. Ça avait été aussi le début de tout ce qui avait bouleversé son monde.

Il avait rencontré un ami fantastique en la personne de Ventus et bien plus chez Roxas. L'affection et le respect qu'il éprouvait en son encontre était doux, passionné et déjà comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Les nombreuses fois où leurs mains s'étaient touchées, il avait été aux anges, lorsque leurs lèvres se goûtaient, rarement, c'était plus que ça.

Il était infiniment reconnaissant au Miroir pour ça. Mais il aurait voulu qu'on le prévienne. Que ce Miroir lui dise vraiment que Roxas, Ventus et Vanitas allaient surgir dans sa vie. Entre autre parce qu'il aurait souhaité les accueillir.

\- Comment fait-on ?

\- Il faut dire : Miroir, mon beau miroir… Puis poser la COUAQUE !

Donald se cacha derrière Sora, venant de voir un visage apparaître dans le miroir. La face de craie les observait.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi dérangez-vous le Miroir ?

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir… Comment pouvons-nous rétablir l'équilibre des Mondes ? Questionna Sora.

\- Il faut restaurer ce qui a été changé. C'est la seule solution.

\- Il parle comme le chat de Chesire. Gémit Donald.

\- Oh… Dit bêtement Sora. Mais…

\- C'est ce dont avait parlé Zexion. Dit Roxas. Il faut bien réparer ce que tu as brisé lorsque tu as touché ce miroir… Ventus et Vanitas sont déjà retournés en toi.

\- Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas. Souffla alors le brun. Parce que Ventus n'est plus. Il devait être là pour nous aider contre Xehanort.

\- Je t'ai demandé qui pourrait me remplacer. Tu avais des solutions. En plus si Axel est devenu un membre à part entière de la Lumière et que Zexion semble s'y rendre, rien ne vous empêche de trouver quelqu'un d'autres.

Donald sortit de derrière le temps du jeune Porteur de Keyblade et s'approcha du masque, gelé d'angoisse de voir les yeux inexistants le suivre.

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir… Peut-on affronter Xehanort sans Roxas ?

\- Il y a toujours moyen d'affronter quelqu'un. La fin du combat, par contre, change selon nos atouts.

\- Oui mais… Est-ce qu'on va l'emporter ?

\- Avec les atouts suffisant, oui.

Alors que les animaux discutaient avec le Miroir, Roxas et Sora s'étaient éloignés tous deux pour discuter. Les yeux du brun étaient encore écarquillés et il ne savait que dire exactement alors que ses mains étaient dans celles de Roxas.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça. Je savais que je n'en aurais peut-être plus pour longtemps. Je voulais avoir la chance d'être un peu avec toi.

\- Je te comprends.

\- C'était égoïste.

\- Mais compréhensible. Dit Sora. Si toi aussi tu reviens en moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'oublier, au contraire. Je rêvais de te rencontrer. J'ai été plus que ravi. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Enfin…

Il rit nerveusement.

\- Si : que tu restes.

\- J'aimerais aussi rester. Mais si les Mondes sont détruits. Si tu es détruit… Que me restera-t-il ? Je préfère vivre en toi… en me rappelant que j'ai rencontré l'être fantastique que tu es.

Sora le prit dans ses bras, le corps tremblant. Roxas posa un baiser sur son front puis lui redressa le menton pour lui ravir tendrement ses lèvres. Le baiser électrisa entièrement le garçon qui se resserra contre lui. Il laissa le temps s'arrêter entre eux, savourant ces derniers instants puisqu'il était persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau recevoir des moments aussi tendres.

Il lui prit la main et éloigna sa bouche de la sienne à regret.

\- Prêt ?

Sora opina faiblement. Il entremêla leurs doigts et l'entraîna vers la glace.

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir… Comment réparer la faille ?

\- Le Simili doit être rendu à son Cœur.

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir, comment devons-nous faire ?

\- Touchez ma surface et je réparerais ce que j'ai divisé, à cause d'un cœur trop pur aux destins liés.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un long instant. Ils touchèrent la surface au même instant. Sora s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, rivés en direction de Roxas. Il voulait le voir, se rassasier à son image jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que des éclats de lumière. Seulement à ce moment, il se permit de fermer les yeux, comme pour retenir ses lèvres.

µµµ

Penché sur Sora, Ienzo le dévisageait. Son air amorphe n'inspirait rien de bon. C'était ça qui devait les aider à battre Xehanort ?

Donald soupira et repoussa l'ancien numéro six qui leva les mains en le dévisageant.

\- Laisse-le. Il souffre !

\- Je vois ça… Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison. L'avenir de tous les Mondes ne doit pas être mis de côté sous prétexte qu'on souffre. C'est un peu trop facile…

\- Je suis prêt… Dit lentement Sora.

Il se redressa péniblement.

\- Je vais me battre. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu tous les t… Tous les deux. Sourit-il.

Sa tristesse était palpable mais son sourire était presqu'aussi vrai qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Détruisons Xehanort. Trouvons les deux Lumières qui nous manquent et vivons notre vie puisque c'est tout ce que nous avons !

\- Bien dit ! S'écria Dingo.

Sora continua de sourire malgré la douleur qui ravageait son visage.

Il pouvait faire cet effort. Il espérait que jamais, jamais il n'oublierait la personne qui vivait dans son cœur et qui le faisait battre si fort.


End file.
